Vida no vivida
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Ella una jovencita de 17 años en la flor de la vida, feliz y enamorada a la que le cambiara la vida cuando su primer amor le rompa el corazón y le cause tanto la mayor desilución como la mayor alegria.
1. Chapter 1

_Me despierto una vez mas, recordando con cada despertar la perdida que hace casi un mes tuve que vivir. Dormir no ayuda a olvidar, sólo a no pensar y a dejar de sentir por un breve lapso de tiempo este dolor y este vacío inmenso que me carcomen por dentro. No es ya de noche, no es tampoco de día, es la hora en que las primeras luces de aurora iluminan el oriente anunciando que pronto el sol se asomara en el horizonte._

_Sea de día o sea de noche no importa, el dolor en mi alma sigue latente. Veo en el reloj en la cómoda a un lado de mi cama que son apenas las 5 de la mañana. No puedo seguir aquí acostada, salgo de la cama y me visto rápidamente con un conjunto deportivo de pantalón y sudadera en color negro, me calzo unos tenis rojos y me hago una coleta alta para después dirigirme fuera de mi habitación._

_Necesito correr, necesito sentir el aire rozando mi rostro, necesito pensar, necesito mi soledad, necesito llorar y necesito resignarme a que ese pequeño ser a quien perdí nunca a mi lado estará. Camino por entre los pasillos de la mansión, paso por la habitación que habíamos remodelado para que la ocupara mi bebe. Me quedo pensativa y al fin abro la habitación y entro, clavando mis ojos en las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, algunos juguetes de bebe y en el centro de la habitación la cuna donde está la pequeña cobija en color azul que con paciencia tejí ansiando abrigar con ella a mi bebe, a mi pequeño bebe que jamás traje a casa y que nunca estuvo en esta cuna._

_Me detengo. Pienso en la noche en que mi pequeño fue fecundado, en lo que sentí cuándo me entere de que él se estaba formando dentro de mi vientre, en la sensación de sentirlo moverse, en la ilusión con que lo espere para tenerlo entre mis brazos y verlo crecer pero eso nunca podrá ser. _

_De pronto, siento una lagrima traicionera rodando por mi mejilla. Pensé que las lágrimas que le había llorado a mi pequeño habían acabado aquel día en que a solas sostuve en mis brazos su cuerpo aun tibio. Limpio las lagrimas que quieren seguir saliendo de mis ojos, tomo una bocanada para aliviar el terrible dolor en mi garganta y después salgo de la habitación, salgo de la mansión y me alejo hasta llegar al parque donde comienzo a trotar, como sin con trotar buscara que el dolor de haber perdido a mi pequeño quedara atrás._

_El tiempo pasa. No se si son horas, minutos o segundos, sólo sé que de pronto el sol aparece por el horizonte y sintiéndome agitada y cansada camino a una de las bancas donde me dejo caer y después le doy un sorbo a mi botella de agua para refrescarme. Sigo sola en el parque, está sensación de vacío nunca se va pero cuando entonces me comienzo a relajar y siento que puedo poner en orden mis emociones aunque sea por un instante, veo del otro extremo del parque a una mujer que se entretiene con su bebe que parece estar aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Sí, había creído que podría tener controladas mis emociones, pero entonces el pensar que jamás veré a mi bebe aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos y viviendo la vida que no vivió, siento como si todo dentro de mi se derrumbara, un dolor se apodera de mi garganta, un dolor que me ahoga, que no me deja respirar._

"_Makoto." Escucho que alguien me llama. Se quien es ese alguien, podría reconocer su voz aun cuando pasaran mil años sin escucharlo. No quiero responderle y aunque quisiera, de mi garganta en este momento no sale la voz. "Mako." Susurra nuevamente. Yo no le respondo y entonces siento su mano tibia tocando mi hombro. Él se sienta a mi lado, busca mi mirada pero yo evado mirar sus orbes azules. "Perdóname pequeña."_

_Pequeña, escucho esa forma en que él siempre me ha llamado. Su mano tibia estrecha la mía y entonces, aunque quiero evitarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir a borbotones de mis ojos. Él no me dice nada, me estrecha entre sus brazos y en su hombro me deja llorar._

_¿Sera que él me comprende?... Sí, aunque no lo hubiera creído antes, me doy cuenta ahora de que él es la única persona que puede comprender mi corazón, lo siento en mi alma, lo siento en mi corazón._

**Vida no vivida.**

**Cap. 1. Diciembre.**

**23 de Diciembre.**

Dentro de un lujoso automóvil en color negro, en los asientos de la parte trasera del auto, se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes abrazados el uno al otro, descubriendo sus cuerpos, dejando que el impulso propio de su juventud y del deseo los llevara. Sus gritos y gemidos de placer quedaban atrapados dentro del automóvil, como único testigo de la lujuria. Las manos grandes y habilidosas de él la despojaron de la blusa y el sostén, ella también con el mismo ímpetu iba descubriendo la piel de su amante hasta que al fin sólo quedaba la falda de ella y el pantalón de él como una barrera que se interponía en la unión de sus cuerpos.

"Estás tan buena." Le susurró él con voz cargada de lujuria. Le metió las manos por debajo de la falda, despojándola de las bragas y entonces él se desabrochó el pantalón, dispuesto a tomarla como suya a hacerla su mujer pero entonces ella cerró las piernas y se sentó en el asiento, poniéndole fin a aquel momento de lujuria y placer. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó él con una molestia que no podía disimular.

"Así no Sapphire." Se quejó Makoto.

"¿Cómo que así no?" Le respondió él con una pregunta. "No te voy a hacer daño Makoto… ¡Por favor, sabes que te amo!"

"Pero así no quiero." Respondió ella. "Vas demasiado rápido."

Sapphire tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar su molestia. Sabia que Makoto quizá querría algo mas romántico, un poco mas de jugueteo sexual antes de entregarse a plenitud, y dispuesto a hacerla suya, se acercó a ella y la arrinconó en la puerta del automóvil, besándola con fiereza y pasión mientras sus manos se perdían tratando de bajarle la falda.

"No Sapphire." Lo empujó Makoto de su lado. "No quiero."

"¡Al demonio con tus padres!" Se quejó Sapphire. "Ya estoy harto de tus niñerías… ¿Y sabes que?... Hasta aquí llegamos." Sapphire abrió la puerta del automóvil y tomando él suéter en color vino y el sostén de Makoto salió de él. "Baja de mi auto."

"No me puedes dejar aquí." Habló Makoto asustada, pues aquella noche fría estaban en medio de la carretera, aun bastante lejos de la ciudad.

"¡Baja de mi auto!"

"No me puedes dejar tan lejos de la ciudad." Se quejó Makoto. "¡Además tienes que darme mi ropa!"

Ella no estaba dispuesta a salir del auto y quedarse ahí en medio de la carretera, mucho menos sin su ropa pero entonces él la jaloneó de la mano queriendo obligarla a bajar del auto y aunque ella trataba de resistirse, al final él estaba ganando, después de todo… ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer ante la fuerza de un hombre?

Al fin él fue quien terminó ganando en aquella lucha de fuerza y la sacó del automóvil haciéndola caer y golpearse las rodillas en el pavimento.

"¡Aquí te quedaras y veras como te las arreglaras para regresar a la ciudad!"

"No me puedes dejar aquí!" Habló ella asustada, tratando de quitarle la ropa que él aventó dentro del automóvil.

"Por supuesto que si puedo."

Ella trataba de luchar contra él, subir al auto para siquiera recuperar su ropa pero en el forcejeo de pronto él la empujo y la hizo caer sentada en el asfalto. No pudo hacer mas, Sapphire subió a su auto y se alejó a toda velocidad dejándola sola y sin la ropa con que pudiera cubrir la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

Sapphire era muy dado a tener arranques de cólera, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero… ¿Dejarla en medio de la noche e la carretera?... ¿Dejarla además sola y sin su ropa cuando el crudo invierno le helaba los huesos?

Nunca se hubiera esperado eso, pero ahí estaba, en medio de la carretera en aquella noche de invierno, con frio, tratándose de dar calor y al mismo tiempo cubrir su desnudez abrazándose a su cuerpo.

¿Tenia miedo?

Por supuesto que lo tenía. Podía morir de frio si nadie la ayudaba y en caso de que alguien se acercara a ayudarla bien podría ser algún loco que al verla desnuda quisiera aprovecharse de ella para después desaparecerla. Después de todo… ¿Quién se enteraría?... La carretera estaba completamente sola.

De pronto, miró las luces de un auto acercándose. No sabia si esconderse arriesgándose a morir de frio o arriesgarse a pedirle ayuda a quien pudiera ser un loco que se aprovechara de ella al verla así, pero no tuvo tiempo de sopesar las dos ideas, pues antes de tomar una decisión el lujoso auto en color negro se detuvo. No supo que decir, no supo como actuar pero entonces su mirada asustada cambio a una mirada de tranquilidad cuando del auto miró bajar a un apuesto hombre rubio de elegante porte el cual vestida pantalón negro, camisa azul y una gabardina negra.

"Makoto." Susurró él con un dejo de preocupación y se acercó rápidamente a ella, quitándose la gabardina para ponérsela sobre los hombros. "¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Alguien te hizo daño?" Él notó el miedo en los ojos de Makoto, la vio titiritar y como quien desea proteger a una persona sola e indefensa en el mundo la estrechó entre sus brazos. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?... Yo te voy a proteger, dime que pasa."

"Llévame a casa." Pidió ella. "No quiero estar mas aquí."

Andrew le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y ella subió. Por extraño que pareciera, Andrew siempre aparecía cuando ella mas necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, pues pese a que Andrew solía molestarla desde que era una niña, así mismo durante la infancia también siempre la había defendido y la había protegido de los chicos que la molestaban y ella, que siempre vio en él al chico mayor que la protegía, durante toda su niñez lo había tenido además como su amor platónico y aunque ahora que ella era una adolescente de 17 años y él un adulto de 24 años que estaban separados debido a que él se había mudado a Alemania para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en Berlín y ella hubiera tenido novios, Andrew le seguía haciendo sentir un delicioso escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo cada que lo miraba.

"Tomate este café." Le dijo él ofreciéndole un vaso térmico en color crema. "Te calentara. Además no quiero que te resfríes." Dijo Andrew. "Y cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió."

"Andaba con mi novio." Dijo Makoto. "Quedamos en que íbamos a ir a tomar un café pero…" Makoto hizo una pausa sintiéndose apenas, pero después decidió continuar. "Después decidimos dar un paseo por la carretera. Nos peleamos y me bajó aquí en medio de la carretera el muy imbécil."

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Makoto no había mencionado la palabra sexo, no creía que fuera necesario tocar esos detalles, aunque por como la había encontrado Andrew era seguro que lo supusiera.

"La verdad estaba muy asustada. Tenia mucho miedo pero tu apareciste." Dijo Makoto. "¡Maldito Sapphire!" Exclamó Makoto con rabia.

"¡Como eres tonta!" Escuchó que Andrew se dirigía a ella con molestia en su voz lo cual la dejó sorprendida, pues no esperaba que él le hablara de esa manera. Aunque a él siempre le había gustado molestarla nunca le hablaba de esa manera. "No me mires así, eres una tonta… ¿Cómo se te ocurre subirte al auto de un tipo que no conoces?"

"¡Si lo conozco!" Le respondió Makoto en el mismo modo. "Te dije que Sapphire es mi novio. No es un desconocido."

"Pues entonces no conoces bien a tu noviecito." Le dijo él. "Si es capaz de dejarte aquí en medio de la carretera y semidesnuda porque se pelearon es porque es un idiota poco hombre y tú eres una tonta por subirte al auto de un hombre que sabes que es un patán."

"¡Yo no sabia que me haría esto!" Enojada Makoto. "Además no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera!"

"Lo que sucede es que no te gusta que te hablen con la verdad." Le respondió él. "Pero en parte es tu culpa porque o no lo conoces o eres tan tonta que no te has dado cuenta de la clase de hombre que es."

Makoto no respondió nada. Dejó el café en el lugar reservado para las bebidas en el auto y clavó sus ojos a través de la ventana de la puerta de copiloto para evitar ver a Andrew y seguir discutiendo con él. No esperaba que le hablara tan duramente y tenía que reconocer que sus palabras habían calado en el fondo de su alma, le habían dolido.

Andrew siguió conduciendo, con la vista fija en la carretera aunque de vez en cuando mirando a Makoto de reojo. La conocía tan bien que sabia que estaba enojada, triste y decepcionada. Por un momento pensó en disculparse, quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, mucho menos al darse cuenta de que estaba estúpidamente triste por alguien que no la merecía.

El tiempo fue pasando en la carretera, tornándose incomodo aquel silencio para ambos. Él pensando por momentos que quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella, mientras ella iba mas dolida por las palabras de Andrew que por el hecho de que su novio la hubiera terminado.

"Creo que ese hombre necesita ayuda." Dijo Andrew rompiendo el silencio después de largo tiempo en que ambos habían estado callados.

Makoto, quien había comenzado a fingir que dormía, abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Andrew y entonces miró que quien necesitaba ayuda era un hombre a quien se le había quedado tirado el auto en medio de la carrera. Para su mayor sorpresa, ese hombre era Sapphire.

"Lo ayudare. Se nota que no sabe nada de mecánica."

"Es Sapphire." Dijo Makoto sin siquiera pensar.

"¿Tu noviecito?" Le preguntó Andrew.

"Sí. Es ese maldito idiota." Dijo Makoto molesta. "Bien merecido tiene que se le haya quedado tirado el auto. Vámonos."

"Vamos a ayudar." Dijo Andrew. "No lo podemos dejar aquí."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Makoto desconcertada. No comprendía como Andrew quería ayudar a aquel que era un desconocido para él, después de que ella le había contado que era su ex novio, ese patán que la había dejado en medio de la carretera y semidesnuda.

¿Acaso podría sentirse más humillada ese día?

Makoto se negó a bajar del auto, pero aun así a través de los vidrios podía ver a Andrew acercarse a Sapphire e incluso escucharlo hablar.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Escuchó la voz de Andrew. "¿Sabe mecánica?"

"Mi auto trae un problema. Hace un ruido extraño y…

"No se preocupe." Lo interrumpió Andrew. "Yo se de mecánica. De hecho siempre traigo herramienta en el auto. Espéreme un momento."

Andrew fue a la parte trasera de su auto y sacó una caja de herramientas. Se puso a hacer trabajo de mecánica y al final sonrió con satisfacción.

"Listo."

"Muchas gracias." Respondió Sapphire. "No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco… ¿Cuánto será?"

"Pues, con lo que usted pueda apoyarme." Dijo Andrew.

Sapphire sacó su cartera y le entregó a Andrew algunos billetes que equivalían a la cuarta parte de lo que normalmente se cobra por reparar un motor.

"Muchas gracias. Que tenga buen viaje.

Andrew subió al auto y lo echó a andar. Makoto estaba molesta por su actitud, no quería ni dirigirle la palabra, se sentía dolida, pero entonces el rompió el silencio.

"Falta media hora para que lleguemos a la ciudad." Dijo Andrew. "¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comer comida italiana a nuestro restaurante favorito?"

"No tengo hambre." Respondió Makoto con molestia.

"Estas enojada… ¿verdad?"

"Como esperas que este después de que me tratas como a una prostituta y encima te pones a ayudar al imbécil que me dejó tirada en la carretera." Dijo Makoto con voz entrecortada y de pronto no pudo resistirlo, unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus orbes color esmeralda.

"No dije que fueras una prostituta." Dijo Andrew. "Además no lo ayude, yo…

Andrew no dijo mas, pues entonces sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una explosión que ambos escucharon.

"Creo que alguien dormirá esta noche en la carretera." Soltó Andrew una risa maliciosa. Una risa que Makoto conocía, tan propia de él desde siempre, de pequeño cuando hacia alguna travesura, de adolescente y ahora de adulto cuando hacia alguna broma pesada a alguien.

"¿Tú?... ¿No le arreglaste el auto?"

"Creo que me equivoque." Dijo Andrew.

"¿Y si lo mataste?... ¿Y si se hizo daño?"

"No te preocupes." Dijo Andrew. "Sólo comenzó a salir un poco de humito de su auto, seguro se asustó y bajó antes de que el motor hiciera corto circuito y explotara."

"¿Y si no bajó a tiempo?"

"Sí no bajó a tiempo es por pendejo." Dijo Andrew. "Pero no te preocupes. No pasa de que haya pegado un buen grito y de que su auto no prenda."

Andrew aprovechó un retorno en la carretera para regresar al lugar donde estaba Sapphire y dejar tranquila a Makoto y entonces, cuando se acercó al auto de Sapphire bajó el vidrio de la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede amigo?" Le preguntó Andrew con un tono de burla en su voz. "¿No te deje bien el auto?"

"¡Que le hiciste a mi auto imbécil!... ¿Acaso no sabes mecánica?... ¡Devuélveme mi dinero o llévame a la ciudad!"

"Te informo Sapphire que te quedaste sin auto, pasaras la noche en la carretera y no se te ocurra volver a meterte con Makoto, porque entonces te ira peor."

"¿Qué?"

Makoto quien había estado con la cabeza agachada para que Sapphire no la viera de pronto se asomó y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Ahora quien se quedara en la carretera querido?... Hasta la vista"

Andrew aprovechó un retorno cercano y entonces tomó camino para dirigirse de nuevo a la ciudad.

"Bien. Todavía nos falta media hora para llegar a la ciudad." Dijo Andrew. "Discúlpame si te ofendí, creo que fui un poco duro contigo. Aunque si te soy honesto la verdad no me arrepiento."

"Entonces para que te disculpas." Dijo Makoto regalándole una sonrisa, pues aunque le decía no arrepentirse, percibía que la tensión entre ella y Andrew había desaparecido.

"Sí te hable así es porque te quiero." Le dijo Andrew tomándole la mano y besándole suavemente en el dorso. "Me dolería si alguien te hace daño… ¿Me prometes que serás mas cuidadosa?"

"Sí." Respondió Makoto, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrio que recorria todo su cuerpo al haber sentido los calidos labios de Andrew besando su mano.

"¿Sabes?... Tengo hambre." Dijo Andrew. "Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad me gustaría comer comida italiana… ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿En nuestro restaurante favorito?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí. En nuestro restaurante favorito."

Ambos se olvidaron de Sapphire y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, no sin antes pactar que él no comentaría nada de lo ocurrido y que ella se cuidaría más. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a verse, anunciando que pronto llegarían, pero mientras tanto, durante el trayecto, ellos disfrutarían de su compañía.

**N/A: Bueno Lucelli, en vista de que a todas mis amigas les hago regalo, aquí esta el tuyo, aunque mas bien es un regalo para las dos porque sabes que adoro escribir de Makoto.**

**En una semana te hago el proximo capitulo.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dulce y perversa niña

**Dulce y Perversa niña.**

Después de conducir por poco mas de media hora, Andrew y Lita llegaron a Londres, donde demoraron un poco para llegar al restaurante de comida italiana, debido a que en las calles había mucho trafico por ser el día previo a la noche buena y por tanto, el día en que muchas personas esperan para ir a comprar los regalos de ultimo momento. Finalmente, al llegar al restaurante, Andrew estaba más que dispuesto a bajar del auto, pero entonces miró la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de Lita y fue entonces que recordó que su amiga, bajo la gabardina que él le había prestado, no llevaba prenda alguna de vestir en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"¿Te sientes incomoda?" Le preguntó él.

"Un poco." Respondió Lita. "No estoy vestida."

"Ese no es problema." Le dijo Andrew. "Traes puesta mi gabardina. Pero si ese es problema traigo aquí en las maletas un suéter que le compre a Minna… ¿Quieres que te lo preste?"

"¿Era su regalo de navidad?"

"Digamos que era uno de sus regalos de navidad. Pero creo que el verde te sienta mejor a ti." Le respondió.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil y caminaron dentro del lujoso restaurante, donde al entrar, Lita fue en búsqueda del baño de damas poniéndose aquel suéter verde y después fue a la mesa donde Andrew la estaba esperando. El menú no fue difícil de escoger, cada uno pidió lo mismo de siempre, Él una pasta Alfredo y ella una lasagna, comiendo mientras conversaban amenamente, como lo hacían siempre, sin enfadarse el uno del otro hasta que Andrew fue llevando la conversación al tema del novio de Makoto.

"Y hablando de ese imbécil." Dijo Andrew. "¿Cómo fue que terminaste andando con ese patán Mako?"

"Pues… me gustó." Dijo Makoto. "Es un chico atractivo, parecía agradable pero… bueno últimamente no nos llevamos bien."

"No sabes escoger al hombre correcto." Le dijo Andrew. "Siempre te equivocas. La navidad pasada andabas con ese tipo ridículo llamado Albert, después en el verano me platicaste que andabas saliendo con ese patán del que me hablabas llamado William… y… ¿Ahora este imbécil?"

"De hecho corte con William por aceptar a Sapphire." Dijo Makoto. "Pero no sé que tienes tú contra mis exnovios." Río Makoto. "Albert era amable, sólo un poco tonto pero a ti te encantaba molestarlo y a Willi ni siquiera lo conociste."

"Es que tú eres especial para mi Makoto." Respondió Andrew.

"¿A si?" Le preguntó ella sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Sí." Respondió Andrew. "Yo te veo como algo mas que una amiga. Te veo como a una hermana."

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa forzada ante el comentario de Andrew. Sabía que él no tenía intenciones de otro tipo que no fuera amistad con ella. Siempre había estado consciente de que él la miraba como la hija menor de los Kino, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo, la amiguita de su hermana, la niña hostigosa que siendo él un adolescente lo buscaba para que jugara con él. Le quedaba claro que Andrew nunca pasaría de ser su amor platónico, pero aunque eso lo tuviera claro, aunque se hubiera mentalizado así misma a ver a Andrew como un imposible inalcanzable con él que no debería soñar tanto, aquellas palabras la incomodaron.

"Claro." Respondió Makoto. "Y tú eres como mi hermano mayor."

Un silencio incomodo se formó en medio de los dos. Para Andrew, Makoto siempre había sido la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, en la infancia la niña hostigosa que a veces detestaba tener cerca y que en ocasiones, en el mejor de los casos, le provocaba ternura y ganas de defenderla de los niños mayores como hubiera defendido a su hermana Minna pero de un momento a otro su manera de ver a Makoto había cambiado.

¿Cuándo había visto algo distinto en Makoto?

No sabía cuando. De un momento a otro él cuerpo de la pequeña Makoto había cambiado; su cuerpo había sido definido por suaves curvas de mujer, sus caderas se habían ensanchado, sus pechos se miraban mas redondeados, sus piernas se habían vuelto largas y torneadas y su rostro redondeado antes de niña se había convertido en el rostro de una mujer en el cual no quedaba ningún vestigio de la inocencia que alguna vez había tenido. Había tratado de no mirar a Makoto de esa manera lasciva, le parecía una degeneración de su parte, pues no solamente era hija de los Kino y hermana de su mejor amigo, sino que entre ellos había una diferencia de edad abismal de 7 años.

"¿Les puedo retirar los platos?" Se acercó una mesera a la mesa. Ambos habían terminado de comer, así que no se negaron y ante el ofrecimiento de la mesera, incitándolos a que pidieran algún postre de la casa él terminó pidiendo un helado de menta con chocolate y ella un helado de pétalos de rosa.

"¿Helado de pétalos de rosa?" Preguntó él una vez que la mesera llegara con los helados. " No se me hubiera ocurrido pedir ese sabor tan poco peculiar."

"Eso es porque yo soy una chica poco peculiar." Respondió Makoto mientras chupaba la cuchara, mirando fijamente a Andrew. "¿Quieres probar?" Makoto tomó un poco de helado con su cuchara y lo puso cerca de la boca de Andrew.

"Delicioso." Dijo Andrew saboreándolo. "No pensé que los pétalos de rosa tuvieran tan buen sabor."

Las horas pasaron, no supieron cuantas, retirándose hasta la media noche cuando uno de los meseros se acercó para decirles que era hora de cerrar y que tenían que abandonar el restaurante. Durante el trayecto a casa de cada uno, que era en la misma zona (y que además estaban una enseguida a la otra), Makoto le fue contando a Andrew sobre sus estudios en el ultimo año de bachillerato y sus planes de estudiar gastronomía en "Le cordon bleu" en Paris para el siguiente año hasta que al fin llegaron a la zona residencial donde ambos vivían y se despidieron con un abrazo efusivo.

-0-0-0-

Después de haber llegado a casa, Makoto le dio las buenas noches a sus padres y presa de una extraña alegría y excitación que le había provocado el ver a Andrew subió a la habitación donde al llegar encendió la calefacción, se deshizo de su alta coleta, se desmaquilló y después se puso su ligera pijama que consistía en una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short en color negro. Enseguida se metió bajo las cobijas, suspirando cual si fuera una chiquilla que acabara de tener su primera cita.

"Andrew." Susurró para si misma.

Deseaba compartir su experiencia… pero… ¿En esos momentos con quien compartirla?... Minna había salido con su novio Armand y en todo caso, para Minna era un secreto que a ella le gustaba Andrew. Podría compartir su secreto con su cuñada Rei, era la persona mas indicada, no tenia parentesco con Andrew y lo mejor de todo, era discreta, pero seguro su cuñada en esos momentos estaría con Darien, quizá muy ocupada, demasiado ocupada.

¿Era extraño su momento de excitación?

Por supuesto que lo era. Había cortado con Sapphire y sin embargo era algo a lo que no le daba importancia, que no le causaba tristeza, ni siquiera alegría, distinto de Andrew, quien con sólo regalarle una sonrisa tenia la capacidad de hacerla sentir desfallecer o que con sólo llamarla tonta, como lo había hecho, tenia la capacidad de hacerle sentir tristeza. Ella no era una mujer que fácilmente se desmoronada ante un hombre, que mostrara debilidad, pero Andrew. Andrew siempre seria Andrew.

Los ojos se le fueron cerrando, poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Andrew." Susurró.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la mansión Hansford, todo era regocijo y celebración, pues al saber de la pronta llegada de Andrew, el hijo primogénito, la señora Catherine Hansford había ordenado a sus cocineros preparar los platillos favoritos del hijo prodigo para darle su bienvenida en casa, pues desde que Andrew se había ido a Berlín, era sólo en temporadas vacacionales que acudía a la casa paterna.

"Muchas gracias por prepararme todo esto pero en verdad ya estoy lleno." Dijo Andrew tomándose una copa de vino tinto.

"Estás muy raro hijo." Dijo Luke Hansford. "Si hasta pareciera que ya hubieras comido. Tú eres de muy buen comer."

"En realidad sí comí un poco." Dijo Andrew. "Me encontré a una amiga al llegar a Londres y bueno, pues la invite a comer."

"¿Amiga?" Preguntó con malicia Luke Hansford. "Ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto en llegar. Supongo habrán estado muy ocupados."

"¡Luke!" Lo regañó Catherine.

Padre e hijo se echaron a reír. La noche transcurrió entre la platica de Andrew sobre sus estudios en Berlín, sobre su vida allá, sobre sus planes a futuro y por supuesto hablando también sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en Londres en su ausencia y para terminar sobre el nuevo novio de Minna.

"Bien, yo me voy a dormir, ya veré mañana a mi hermana." Dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie después de tan larga charla y de varias copas de vino tinto, champagne y otro tipo de vinos. "Espero que pasen buenas noches."

"Espera Andrew." Lo hizo detenerse su madre.

"Dime mamá."

"No te lo había dicho hijo, pero tu hermana ha tomado la que antes era tu habitación y ahí se ha instalada. Tú sabes, siempre dijo que era más grande que la tuya y bueno, en vista de que tú pasas sólo temporadas en casa…

"Ya lo se." Dijo Andrew. "Minna se salió con la suya y se quedó con mi recamara… ¿Tengo que dormir ahora en la que era de ella?"

"Así es." Respondió Catherine. "Y por ordenar no te preocupes. Procure ordenar todo en el mismo orden que estaba en tu cuarto anterior de manera que no te sientas extraño."

"No te preocupes madre. Descansa."

Andrew subió los escalones de caracol hasta llegar al pasillo y entrar al cuarto que antes fuera de Minna. No le costaría adaptarse, pues todo estaba acomodado en el mismo orden que en su habitación anterior.

Estaba muy cansado, no tenia humor de pensar ni de seguir despierto, así que encendió la calefacción y rápidamente se descalzo, tirándose así a la cama. Sabía que tenía que desvestirse y ponerse la pijama, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse de pie y buscar. Quería tan sólo dormir, mas entonces, sus ojos se posaron en una de las ventanas de la habitación la cual daba directo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kino, más precisamente la habitación que ocupaba Makoto.

"Makoto." Susurró suavemente. De siempre sabia que Makoto ocupaba ese habitación, era una de las razones por las cuales a veces Minna dejaba de quejarse de tener que usar esa habitación, pues estaba contigua a la de Makoto y podían darse el lujo de charlar por horas y horas cuando niñas e incluso también en la etapa de adolescentes.

De pronto, sus pensamientos hacia Makoto se tornaron lascivos, no podía evitar pensar en sus redondeados senos que ella se cubría con los brazos ese día que la había encontrado en la carretera, en la estrechez de su cintura, sus caderas, esas largas piernas, ese rostro de niña-mujer en el cual ya no quedaban vestigios de inocencia, su voz que le sonaba erótica a los oídos y ese olor a rosas frescas que siempre emanaba al estar cerca.

"Como será tocar su cuerpo, su piel tersa." Pensó Andrew para si mismo. Sabia que nunca se permitiría tocarla, que Makoto le era prohibida, pero si algo nadie jamás podría prohibirle seria fantasear con ella, con esa dulce niña.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo sudar y excitarse al imaginar a Makoto sobre su cuerpo, siendo él quien le hiciera retorcerse de placer, quien la saboreara y la hiciera llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez cuando de pronto, un grito lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento. Ese grito venia de la habitación que estaba del otro lado de la ventana, de la habitación de Makoto. Andrew no se lo pensó mucho, temió que algo malo pudiera estarle sucediendo y entonces rápidamente abrió la ventana y guiándose por la media luz dentro de la habitación llegó hasta la cama, donde bajo las cobijas estaba Makoto, con una expresión de terror en su cara.

"¡Mako, Mako despierta!"

Makoto abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver en medio de la oscuridad a Andrew, no comprendía que hacia él ahí en su habitación, pero de cualquier forma, verlo ahí al despertar la hizo tranquilizarse y se abrazó a él, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Andrew."

"Mako, pequeña… Tranquila, sólo tuviste una pesadilla."

"Fue horrible." Dijo Makoto. "Soñé que me encontraba sola en medio de la carretera, tal como me había dejado Sapphire y después soñé que me secuestraban."

"No tonta. Eso jamás va a pasar porque sé que jamás cometerás la estupidez de subirte al auto de un patán… ¿Verdad?"

"¿Seguirás diciéndome que soy una tonta por siempre?" Respondió Makoto, que seguía abrazada a él, aspirando su fragancia, aquella fragancia masculina, tan propia de él que siempre sabría reconocer.

"Claro que no Mako." Respondió él. "No eres tonta. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado." Andrew se separó un poco de ella, pegando su frente con la de ella, mirando sus orbes esmeraldas, que aquella noche lucían oscurecidos. "Sólo no quiero que nadie te haga daño. No quiero que te rompan el corazón."

"¿Te preocupa tanto mi corazón?" Río ella. "No te preocupes Andrew." Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó hablando. "Nicholas, Albert, William, Sapphire, ningún novio con él que haya terminado me ha hecho sentir que se me rompe el corazón. No he sentido ese deseo de llorar o que la vida se me acaba cuando he terminado con uno de mis ex novios. No estoy triste porque termine con Sapphire."

Andrew llevó una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

"Eso es entonces porque no ha llegado a tu vida un hombre del que te enamores." Dijo Andrew. "Él estar con la persona amada te produce una sensación de inmensa felicidad, pero perderla produce la mas grande de las tristezas y cuando sabes que esa persona que amas es feliz con otra persona, entonces eres capaz de dejarla libre para que busque su felicidad."

Makoto se quedó mirando en sus pupilas dilatadas, descubriendo que la mirada que en ese momento le dedicaba Andrew no era la mirada burlona que le dedicaba cuando la molestaba, o la miraba de reproche cuando hacia algo que le disgustaba, no era tampoco la mirada cargada de ternura que muchas veces le dedicaba. Era una manera distinta de mirarla, sus ojos azul claro estaban obscurecidos, brillando en aquella semioscuridad dentro de la habitación, mirándola con… ¿Malicia?... ¿Complicidad?... ¿Deseo?

Lita no sabia interpretar esa mirada, pero esa manera en que el la miraba le hacia sentir un extraño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, una necesidad de querer besarlo, de querer sentirlo y gritarle al mundo y que de una buena vez él supiera lo que hacia sentirle.

Al fin Makoto decidió no pensarlo mucho, en ese momento se le antojaba besarlo, y ahí, tomando valor quizá por la semioscuridad en que se encontraba su habitación, se acercó a Andrew, besando suavemente sus labios. Al principio había creído que tal vez él la rechazaría, pero sintió como él en vez de apartarla la atraía hacia él, posando sus manos en la cintura pequeña de ella.

El beso que al principio era tierno, se tornó en un beso pasional, ella abrió su boca, incitándola a saborearla y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, saboreándose con ansiedad, moviéndose como si danzaran una danza erótica que nunca quisieran terminar.

En algún momento la falta de aire los hizo separarse, apenas separándose un poco, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, sintiendo sus alientos que se entremezclaban, ese sabor de ella a menta fresca y ese sabor de él a embriagador vino. Ambos sabían lo que querían, su cuerpo se los pedía, ella sentía una sensación de miedo que era opacada por el deseo y la curiosidad; él sentía arder con el mismo fervor por ella, pero su mente se debatía aun en pensar en hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

"Makoto…

Ella no lo dejó hablar, sabia que él la deseaba y lo hizo callar con un beso. Puso sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de él y lo tumbó sobre la cama, montándose después sobre su palpitante erección bajo el pantalón. Separó sus labios de los de Andrew y se acercó al lóbulo de uno de sus oídos, mordiéndolo suavemente, lamiéndolo mientras sus manos traviesas le desabotonaban la camisa, descubriendo el doro torso masculino en medio de la obscuridad, deleitándose al escuchar los roncos gemidos de placer que sabia ella estaba provocando en él.

Él no se detuvo, si por un momento había pensado que eso era incorrecto, finalmente su deseo le había ganado a la razón y se dejó dar placer por la pequeña Makoto, embriagándose con él sabor de su boca, el contacto de sus labios, él olor a rosas de su cuerpo, sus delicadas manos que tocaban su torso y sus cabellos castaños que caían sobre ellos y le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Más él no se quería quedar atrás, no quería ser él único que recibiera placer, y así como la tenia, montada sobre él, comenzó a acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la blusa, subiendo sus manos hasta capturar los pezones endurecidos y palpitantes.

"Deseaba tenerte así." Susurró Andrew, sorprendido de que aun le quedara voz. "Has sido mi fantasía por mucho tiempo."

Andrew le sacó la blusa que fue a parar al piso, sus ojos se deleitaron viendo los senos redondeados de Makoto, los pezones endurecidos y se irguió un poco para atrapar uno de sus senos en la boca, lamiéndole en círculos con la punta de la lengua y después succionando el rosado pezón mientras con una de sus manos le pellizcaba el otro seno.

"¿Desde cuando?" Le preguntó ella.

"No recuerdo."

"¿No recuerdas?" Deslizó Makoto su mano por el abdomen de Andrew, hasta toparse con la bragueta del pantalón que hábilmente abrió y metiendo después su mano bajo los calzoncillos masculinos hasta sentir la erección húmeda y palpitante, apretándosela suavemente. "Así que no recuerdas."

Andrew quizó bajarle el short, pero ella lo detuvo.

"No si no recuerdas." Le dijo ella.

"Por favor Mako." Le suplicó él.

"No." Dijo Makoto, acercando su boca al cuello de Andrew para morderlo. "No sin antes que sepas… Me he puesto un tatuaje… Adivina donde lo tengo."

"¿En la espalda?"

"Perdiste." Se tumbó ella a un lado de la cama. "Has perdido tu premio. Ahora vete a tu recamara."

"¿Qué?" Habló Andrew con voz entrecortada y un dejo de desilusión. "¿Pretendes dejarme?... ¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y después se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿A que no puedo?... Claro que puedo." Se sentó sobre la cama, dejando a la vista de Andrew su larga y delgada espalda de blanca piel.

"¿Me estas retando?"

"No." Se puso de pie Makoto mientras se acariciaba los pezones frente a él. "Estoy hablando en serio. Atrápame si puedes y descubre el tatuaje por ti mismo."

Makoto corrió hacia la ventana y saltó a la habitación que antes era de Minna y que ahora era ocupada por Andrew; él, por su parte, sentía su excitación demandante por ella, pensaba que la había tenido fácil, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Makoto lo estaba retando, de que quería cucarlo, asi que se quitó el pantalón y saltó la ventana para ir tras ella. Pensó que la atraparía muy rápido, pero ella se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro y supo Andrew que había abierto el grifo. Él no se detuvo, ganaría su juego, no sabia donde estaban las llaves de la habitación y no pensaba salir afuera para preguntarle a la servidumbre por ella, así que valiéndose de sus mañas sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera que se rompió al abrir la puerta, pero no le importaba cuando al fin, bajo la ducha miró a Makoto desnuda, con el cuerpo salpicado por gotas de agua, vestida ya únicamente con el pequeño short ceñido a su cuerpo en color negro.

"¡Te atrape!" La miró con malicia, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo y excitándose aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Makoto se posaban sobre su miembro palpitante por sólo para ella.

Andrew llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas, la tomó por la cintura y la besó arrebatadoramente en los labios, abriéndole la boca con la punta de su lengua para embriagarse con el sabor de su saliva mientras la recargaba contra la pared y con manos ansiosas recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar al inicio del short que fue a parar al piso mojado junto con las pequeñas bragas. La falta de aire los hizo separar un momento de aquel beso, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Ahora si vas a ser mía." Le dijo con voz entrecortada, pegándose a su cuerpo.

Makoto le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa, llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de él, apretándolo para sentir el roce de su poderosa erección contra su sexo y cuando lo miró confiado y que había bajado la guardia escapó de sus brazos que la aprisionaban.

"¿Eso crees?"

Andrew sabia que ella lo estaba haciendo sufrir, que quería llevarlo al límite, él sentía explotar, decidió que no habría más juegos y salió del cuarto de baño corriendo tras ella, aprisionándola fuertemente entre sus brazos cuando pretendía saltar a su cuarto por la ventana.

"¡Esta vez no escaparas muñequita!" Le susurró al oído con voz lujuriosa y después la cargó en brazos, tumbándola así mojada como estaba, sobre la amplia cama. "¡Te voy a comer!" Le dijo mientras se acostaba sobre su cuerpo y estiraba una de las manos para abrir uno de los cajones a un lado de la cama de donde sacó unas esposas que puso en las muñecas de Makoto, dejándola inmovilizada.

"¿O si?" Le preguntó ella con una risita en su voz." ¿De verdad eres tan bueno en la cama Andrew?"

Andrew no respondió, encajó sus dientes en el cuello de Makoto, succionando la piel y después lamiendo suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían con ansiedad las suaves curvas del cuerpo de Makoto.

"¡Te voy a coger como nunca nadie te ha cogido!" Le susurró mientras su boca se deslizaba hacia abajo, succionando y lamiendo su piel mojada y mordiendo con ansiedad el inicio de uno de sus redondeados senos.

"¿Crees que los superaras?" Dijo ella con un tono burlón en su voz, arqueándose para frotarse contra él.

"Suplicaras." Le dijo el con voz entrecortada, moviendo su lengua alrededor de la areola rosada de uno de los senos de Makoto, mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el otro y con la otra le acariciaba la entrepierna.

"No me escucharas suplicando." Respondió ella con voz entrecortada, sorprendida de si misma de poder aun articular palabra.

"Tu cuerpo suplica." Le respondió Andrew, atrapando al fin el pezón en su boca, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, excitándose al sentir como se endurecía al contacto de su lengua.

"Sí…así." Hablaba Makoto con un tono suplicante, mientras frotaba sus caderas contra el miembro duro y fibroso de él, tratando inútilmente de soltarse de las esposas. Sintió como Andrew atendía a sus suplicas, pues pronto él mordió mas fuerte su pezón provocándole un dolor placentero mientras con sus dedos le pellizcaba el otro y con su otra mano le acariciaba los pliegues de su intimidad. "¡Andrew!" Repetía ella el nombre de su amante con voz lujuriosa, sintiendo como su entrepierna se humedecía y la invadía una necesidad extraña en lo bajo de su vientre.

"Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios." Susurró Andrew besándole los labios posesivamente, mordiéndolos con ansiedad y sintiendo los dientes de ella que se encajaban en los suyos hasta sentir el sabor de su sangre que se entremezclaba. "Me encanta tu sabor."

Andrew no se hizo esperar, tan sólo sentir que Makoto estaba lista para él se hundió dentro de su sexo con una profunda embestida, mas sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al clavarse en el sexo de su amante sintió que algo dentro se rasgaba, algo que comprobó cuando miró la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Makoto y unas lagrimas asomándose de sus pupilas esmeraldas.

"¿Te he lastimado?" Preguntó deteniéndose. "Makoto, porque no me dijiste que…

"Sigue, no te detenga." Suplicó Makoto, cambiando su expresión de dolor por una expresión de placer que para Andrew fue como la mejor imagen del erotismo que antes pudiera haber visto.

Makoto lo sintió hundirse en su sexo nuevamente, llenándola con su grosor y ella como fue capaz, aun con las manos esposadas se las enredó en su cuello, disfrutando al sentir como se clavaba dentro de ella una y otra vez, gimiendo cada vez que él mordía su cuello y enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

"¡Oh… Andrew, sigue así!" Suplicaba Makoto entre gemidos, gemidos que se convirtieron en gritos que Andrew tuvo que acallar tapándole la boca, no es que le molestara, pero no quería que alguien le arruinara la diversión, mas reprimir a su amante tuvo un costo, pues pronto sintió los dientes de ella encajándose en su mano.

"Con que eres una fierecilla eh" Susurró Andrew con voz llena de lujuria. Sintiéndose aun mas excitado al sentir los dientes de Makoto encajándose en su mano y su cuerpo húmedo retorcerse bajo el suyo; entonces sabiendo que pronto alcanzarían la cúspide del orgasmo, comenzó a clavarse dentro de ella con mas fuerza.

"¡Oh por dios… Andrew!.- Se quejó Makoto una vez que dejara de cubrirle la boca.

Dentro de la habitación ambos gemían de placer absoluto, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, habían ansiado estar él uno con el otro desde hace tiempo. De pronto a ambos los sacudió el orgasmo, provocando en ellos gemidos y gritos de placer dentro de esa habitación testigo de la pasión que ambos desbordaban, liberándose al fin de la tensión sexual que no sabían en que momento había nacido en ellos.

Algunos minutos después, cuando la euforia del momento pasó y llegó la calma, Makoto estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el torso de su amante, sintiendo sus brazos fuertes que la aprisionaban, mirándose de vez en cuando él uno al otro, mientras escuchaban el latido de sus corazones.

"Andrew… ¿Estas bien?" Escucharon la voz de Catherine Hansford del otro lado de la puerta que los hizo perder ese momento de calma. "¿Andrew?"

"Mamá… ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Andrew tratando de aparentar tranquilidad en su voz."

"Escuche gritos… ¿Está todo bien?"

"SÍ mamá. Que pases buenas noches."

Después de que se escucharan los pasos de Catherine Hansford alejándose, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que él se decidió a hablar:

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?"

"¿Era necesario?" Le respondió ella con otra pregunta, mirándolo coquetamente. "¿Qué importancia puede tener que no me hubieran sacado el corcho?"

Andrew sonrió ante el comentario y acercó su rostro al suyo, robándole un beso a sus labios.

"No era necesario. Es sólo que no hubiera querido lastimarte."

"Me ha encantado." Respondió ella. "Pero si no te molesta… ¿Me podrías quitar las esposas?"

Andrew se puso de pie, sacó la llave de uno de los cajones y la liberó, después la miró ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

"Me daré un baño." Le dijo ella.

Le había encantando verla desnuda, tenerla bajo su cuerpo y ese día había comprobado tres cosas: que Makoto pese a parecer no tener escrúpulos era virgen, que no tenía ningún tatuaje y la tercera… ¿Quién decía que con una mujer virgen no se podía disfrutar?

Makoto era sin duda una combinación bastante deliciosa para su sentidos, una chiquilla inexperta a la que podría darse el gusto de enseñarle los placeres del arte amatorio pero que al mismo tiempo desbordaba pasión y estaba siempre dispuesta a ir mas allá. Escuchó de pronto el grifo de la llave abierto, se imaginó las gotas de agua salpicando el precioso cuerpo de Makoto y entonces se puso de pie para entrar en la regadera donde la encontró bajo el chorro del agua.

"¿Tienes espacio para mi?"

"Creo que no." Respondió ella curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

"Eres una chiquilla perversa." Le dijo él. "Pero me encantas." Y claro que le encantaba. Le encantaba como ella lo retaba y entonces entró dentro de la regadera, levantándola en vilo, recargándola contra la pared y dándole rienda suelta a esa pasión, haciéndola suya una y otra vez, permitiéndole esa vez gritar y que sus delicadas manos fueran libres para explorar su cuerpo.

**N/A: Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero te guste Lucecita.**

**Maga, gracias por tu review.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Visitas inesperadas

**Visitas Inesperadas.**

Andrew abrió los ojos al nuevo día en una habitación que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar: en la recamara de Makoto. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente al despertar fue el sentir el ligero peso del cuerpo de Makoto que dormida sobre su cuerpo, con los largos cabellos castaños esparcidos por su delgada espalda, el roce de su suave piel y ese delicioso olor a rosas frescas que estaba esparcido por toda la habitación y que embriagaba todos sus sentidos.

Aun tenia presente en su mente la noche anterior en que la había hecho suya y se había robado el secreto de su virginidad. Después de eso le había hecho el amor incontables veces en la bañera y después se había tomado el atrevimiento de pasar a dormir al cuarto de Makoto, pues la cama de él había quedado mojada como consecuencia de tumbarla en la cama para hacerle el amor cuando aun estaba empapada a causa de la ducha.

Llevó su mano al cabello castaño de ella, le parecía como un sueño tenerla ahí, sobre su cuerpo. Acarició con los dedos su espalda desnuda y entonces la sintió moverse y se dio cuenta de que la había despertado cuando la miró levantar el rostro y clavar sus orbes color esmeralda en él.

"Buenos días Andrew." Sonrió ella.

Él le regaló una sonrisa y acercó una de sus manos al rostro de ella, acariciando sus suaves mejillas, acunando su rostro y después se acercó para robarle un suave beso.

¿Quién diría que algún día podría besarla libremente?... ¿Disfrutar de tenerla para él en la cama?

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero así era, ahí la tenia para él.

"¿Te he despertado?"

"Ya estaba despierta." Le respondió ella.

"¿A sí?" Dijo él con fingida molestia. "¿Entonces porque fingías dormir?"

"No fingía." Río Makoto. "Sólo que cuando desperté me di cuenta de que dormías. No quise despertarte y estaba muy cómoda entre tus brazos."

Andrew se le quedó mirando, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y después, sin siquiera avisarle, se dio media vuelta sobre la cama invirtiendo las posiciones; ahora era ella quien estaba acostada de espaldas bajo su cuerpo.

"Así te quería tener." Le susurró él al oído y después comenzó a morder su cuello, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cuerpo y se frotaba contra él sexo de Makoto, preparándose para tomarla una vez más.

"¡Andrew!" Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, dejando escapar suave gemidos de su garganta, gemidos que pronto amenazaban con convertirse en gritos y entonces de nuevo, como la noche anterior, Andrew le tuvo que tapar la boca. "No querrás que nos escuchen los señores Kino o tu hermano."

Andrew sintió como ella nuevamente lo mordía, se regocijó en sentir como ella se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo cada que la tocaba, como su cuerpo se humedecía y entonces, cuando estaba lista para él y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba se hundió en su estrecha intimidad. Llenándola de placer hasta la saciedad, placer que era tan suyo como de ella, hasta que juntos nuevamente, como la noche anterior, alcanzaron el delicioso orgasmo.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba en la amplia cocina de la mansión Kino, ayudando a su madre y a las cocineras que preparaban los platillos a degustar ese día que se celebraría la noche buena, la víspera de navidad. De cierto era que los Kino eran una familia rica y poderosa, pero Aimée Kino, la señora de la casa era una chef de cocina internacional que le tenia amor al arte culinario, un arte que había volcado en su famosa repostería y que había heredado a su única hija: Makoto por lo cual ese día se encontraban preparando platillos para la cena de noche buena como el típico pavo relleno, foie grass de pato y por supuesto para darle gusto al señor de la familia, también se estaba preparando pollo teriyaki y rollos de sushi.

"¿Qué sucede hija?" Habló Aimée en francés, quien se acercó a su hija, quien en ese momento estaba preparando la crema para el _Bûche de Noël_ a la cual le agregó un poco de saborizante de menta. "Has estado muy callada y distraída… ¿Por qué le agregaste menta a la crema?"

Lita se sobresaltó al escucharla voz de su madre y volteó hacia ella regalándole una sonrisa.

"_Le agregue menta porque a Andrew le gusta la combinación de menta con chocolate." Pensó para si misma y entonces esbozó una sonrisa. _"Pues… me gustó la idea de la combinación." Respondió en el mismo idioma en que su madre se dirigía a ella.

Aimée curvó sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, clavando sus orbes color esmeralda en los de su hija, que eran tan idénticos a los suyos, Makoto conocía muy bien la sonrisa de su madre, era la típica sonrisa de cuando había descubierto algo.

"Soy tu madre Makoto. Te conozco." Habló ahora la mujer en ingles, pero con su característico acento francés que no se le quitaba aun con el paso de los años que tenia viviendo en Inglaterra. "Ese postre lo estas preparando para un chico… ¿Entonces si invitaste a ese novio tuyo a la cena de navidad?"

"No mamá." Respondió Makoto. "Sapphire y yo hemos terminado."

"Está bien Makoto, no te voy a forzar a que me lo digas. Ya será cuando tu me quieras hablar sobre ese chico que te trae loca, porque lo noto en su mirada y por supuesto en esa mordida que tienes en tu labio inferior… ¡Sí que debe ser salvaje mi yerno! Eso sí, si tienes sexo cuídate. Prefiero enterarme de que te estas cuidando a saber que estas embarazada."

"¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a mi bishojo?" Se escuchó la voz de espanto de Rinko Kino, quien al no tener mucha facilidad con el idioma francés prefería hablar en ingles pero con su muy marcado acento japonés. "¿Acaso la estas incitando a que inicie su vida sexual?... ¡Pero si es una niña!." Rinko posó sus ojos en la mordida que Lita tenia en los labios y después la miró a los ojos. "¿Qué es eso que tienes en la boca Makoto?... ¿Acaso algún degenerado…

"¡Otou-san!" Río Makoto nerviosamente. "Es sólo que uno de los labiales que acabo de comprarme causo alergia!"

Aimée se acercó a su marido besándolo en los labios, sabiendo que con eso lo hacia bajar la guardia.

"¡Mon dieu!" Exclamó Aimée. "Makoto ya no es una niña mon chéri, es toda una mujer y tienes que aceptarlo."

Rinko, quien estaba abrazando a su esposa con una mano por alrededor de su pequeña cintura atrajo a su hija con la otra mano, acercándola hacia él y dándole un beso en la frente.

"Mi linda Mako-chan, tú siempre serás mi bishojo." Dijo Rinko. "Ni siquiera has tenido novio, pero cuando lo tengas seré yo mismo quien vea si te conviene para aceptarlo como miembro de la familia Kino."

Makoto se quedó pensativa mientras sus padres discutían sobre la manera tan diferente de ver a su hija; su madre, Aimée, alegando que Makoto era ya una mujercita que seguro ya había tenido novio, que no tenia nada de malo que iniciara su vida sexual siempre que fuera con responsabilidad, mientras Rinko, como él típico y tradicionalista hombre japonés se refería a Makoto como su bishojo, como su niña que aun era demasiado pequeña para siquiera pensar en tener novio.

Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Makoto mientras sus padres hablaban, sabia que su padre podría ser muy conservador pero que tampoco dejaría de quererla si se enterara de que ya había tenido tres novios o de que había tenido sexo, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que hasta su liberal madre se espantaría y pegaría un grito de horror si supieran que ese hombre con él que había iniciado su vida sexual era Andrew Hansford, a quien habían conocido desde que era un pequeño de 6 años al llegar a vivir a esa zona residencial.

-0-0-0-

Andrew llegó a casa tras haber salido por un par de horas después de haberse separado de Makoto por la mañana. No fue necesario que tocara la puerta al llegar, pues en eso iba saliendo Minna, su hermana menor, quien estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y un sueter rojo. No la había visto hasta entonces, pero nada mas encontrarse con las pupilas azules de su hermana tan idénticas a las suyas, esta corrió y se le echó en brazos, haciendo que él dejara caer al piso la caja de terciopelo negro.

"¡Hermanito!" Exclamó la joven con emoción. "Ayer que te vi llegar no te había visto… ¿Dónde te escondiste?"

"¿Esconderme?" Dijo Andrew cuando se separaran del abrazo y levantando aquel regalo que no hubiera querido que Minna viera. "Eras tú quien estaba fuera de casa, ya me comentó mamá que traes otro galancito… ¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

"Te lo presentare esta noche." Dijo Minna. "Se llama Armand y es un chico maravilloso y muy apuesto." Minna hizo una pausa volteando a ver el regalo y después curvó sus labios en una sonrisa picara. "¿Para quién es ese regalo?" Andrew lo escondió tras de su espalda y sonrió.

"Los regalos hermanita, se entregan hasta las 00 horas. Así que no preguntes." Respondió Andrew.

"Me extraña de ti que compres algún un regalo que venga en una caja de terciopelo negro." Dijo Minna.

"¿Ya vez?" Le dijo Andrew revolviéndole el cabello. "A veces un cambia

"¿Y esa mordida que traes en el labio inferior?" Le preguntó Minna. "¡Creo que ese regalo no es precisamente para alguien de la familia!... ¿Verdad?... ¡Cuando me presentaras una cuñada!"

"Deja de hablar cosas tan disparatadas Minna!" Le dijo Andrew "Por cierto… ¿Está mamá en casa?" Le preguntó con la intención de cambiarle el tema.

"¡Oh por supuesto está preparando su típico pavo asado, las patatas y esa tarta de manzana que le encanta a papá!" Dijo Minna. "Yo por lo pronto huiré porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y sabes que odio la cocina."

Minna subió a su auto y salió de la mansión. Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento, parado bajo el muérdago que años atrás habían plantado en navidad en su casa y que ahora estaba decorado con esferas rojas y un moño. Desde ahí, bajo el muérdago, se quedó mirando hacia la mansión Kino, pensando en la noche de placer que había pasado teniendo a Lita entre sus brazos, y entonces, como si la hubiera llamado con la mente ella apareció por él balcón que daba al cuarto de estudio que estaba e la planta alta de la mansión, donde muchas veces había estado estudiando o haciendo tareas con su eterno amigo Darien.

La miró recargarse en la barandilla y mover el brazo en un gesto de saludo, regalándole una sonrisa y él le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de su mano, deleitándose la pupila al verla ahí, tan hermosa, distinguiendo aun desde donde se encontraba sus preciosos rasgos asiáticos que se entremezclaban con sus rasgos europeos y que la hacían tan hermosa.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" Le gritó. "¿Acaso no tienes frio?... Entra a casa."

"Me asome para ver si miraba a Minna, pero si no está su auto supongo que es porque ella no está." Le respondió. "Te veo en la noche Andrew. Me voy a mi habitación.

Andrew la vio desaparecer, pero entonces él escuchar que iba a estar en su cuarto hizo que la sangre se le calentara al recordar la noche anterior.

¿Para que le había dicho que estaría en él cuarto?

¿Acaso lo estaba incitando a tomarla en ese momento?

Decidió no hacerse mas preguntas y mejor entrar a su casa para subir corriendo a su habitación, pero apenas poner un pie dentro se encontró con su madre, que le impidió ir hacia el objeto de su deseo.

"Andrew hijo, que bueno que llegas."

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Andrew tratando de conservar la calma y aparentar que no llevaba prisa por subir las escaleras.

"Me gustaría que probaras la tarta de manzana que he preparado… ¿Quieres venir?"

"Mamá, siempre te queda deliciosa, mejor…

"Anda, ven, no te quitare mucho tiempo."

A Andrew no le quedó más remedio que ir con su madre a la cocina. Siempre durante su infancia, Catherine lo había regañado una y otra vez por no resistirse y picotear la comida cuando aun no estaba lista, algo que a la larga le resultó benéfico, pues muchas veces era él quien le daba el visto bueno a la comida, pero algo que en ese momento parecía una maldición pues comida no era precisamente lo que le interesaba saborear en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en el jacuzzi dentro de su cuarto de baño, el cual había llenado con agua caliente y le había agregado esencia de rosas, sales minerales y burbujas. Había esperado que Andrew entrara en la habitación y después al cuarto de baño para bañarse con ella pero al parecer él no había entendido el mensaje o simplemente no le apetecía estar a su lado.

Se apenó tan siquiera pensar en la noche anterior y sintió su orgullo herido al pensar que Andrew al ser mayor que ella ya tenia experiencia sexual que a ella le faltaba, que había probado a mujeres que seguro sabrían mas sobre el arte de seducir, que lo que ella como novata sólo había leído en paginas de internet, revistas para mujeres o que apenas y había puesto en practica con Sapphire sin llegar a pasar de un toqueteo intenso.

Supuso que Andrew no llegaría. Se puso de pie y tomó la toalla rosada, secándose el cuerpo y untándose en la piel su crema con olor a cerezas, pero entonces escuchó que alguien empujaba la puerta del cuarto de baño y al voltear miró a Andrew que venia con la camisa desabotonada.

"¿Tan pronto y ya vas fuera del cuarto de baño?"

"¡Andrew!" Exclamó ella. "¡Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí!"

Andrew la aprisionó en sus brazos y la recargó contra la helada pared, acallando un grito que ella estuvo a punto de soltar al robarle un beso que se tornó posesivo y apasionado.

"¡Me vuelves loco!" Le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le ponía las manos por encima de la cabeza y se las apretaba fuertemente.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo ella con voz entrecortada, dejando escapar suaves gemidos de su garganta. "Detente… depravado."

"No me voy a detener." Le susurró mientras le mordía el cuello. "¡Se que encanta!"

Andrew la levantó en brazos y la acostó en el frio piso del cuarto de baño, acomodándose entre sus piernas para una vez mas hacerla suya.

-0-0-0-

Makoto estaba frente al espejo mirando el conjunto que había elegido para vestirse esa noche buena: unas mallas de red, falda ceñida a su cuerpo en color negro la cual le llegaba a media pierna, zapatillas negras y un suéter ceñido a su cuerpo en color verde que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos. Estaba ya casi lista, sólo le faltaba decidir como peinarse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y entonces, al abrir se encontró con su hermano Darien que venia acompañado de su novia, una hermosa jovencita vestida con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo en color negro y un abrigo rojo encima.

"¡Rei!" La saludó Makoto hablando en japones. "Te vez preciosa."

"Preciosa es poco." Respondió Darien en el mismo idioma, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura. "Por cierto, te dejo aquí a mi chica. Tengo que ir con Andrew a comprar algunos vinos, pero supongo que a ustedes les gustaría platicar un poco. Rei hace rato me estaba reclamando que casi no le dejo pasar tiempo contigo."

"Te recuerdo mi querido onii-san que yo la conocí primero." Dijo Makoto. "Y de no ser por mi jamás la hubieras conocido." Continuó hablando Makoto mientras recordaba que hace poco menos de un año se había encontrado un celular en la calle, y que al recibir una llamada de su dueña y ponerse de acuerdo para entregarlo en una cafetería, ahí había conocido a Rei, quien acababa de llegar a Londres tras aplicar a un intercambió para estudiar su carrera universitaria ahí. Después se habían echo amigas y cuando se la presentó a Darien, este quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Una vez que Darien se fuera, Rei entró en la habitación, dándole un abrazo fuerte a Makoto.

"Te vez preciosa Mako-chan… ¿Por qué aun no has bajado?"

"¿No lo vez?" Respondió Makoto con una pregunta. "Aun no termino de peinarme."

"Pues siéntate que yo te voy a peinar." Dijo Rei obligándola a sentarse en la silla frente al tocador y tomando un peine con el cual comenzó a peinar sus bucles castaños. "Pienso que tienes un cabello muy bonito como para que siempre lo traigas agarrado. Hoy es noche buena, así que te dejaras el cabello suelto."

"¡Rei, pero no me gusta traer el cabello suelto!"

"Sólo por hoy." Le dijo Rei. "Además te vez preciosa."

Ambas siguieron conversando sobre cosas como los estudios universitarios de Rei, los planes de Makoto de entrar a la universidad el próximo año, sobre los planes de Rei de viajar pasando la navidad a Japón para pasar el año nuevo con su familia, sobre el regalo que había comprado para Darien hasta que se dio cuenta de que Makoto parecía estar distraída, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

"¿Te sucede algo Makoto?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Has estado muy distraída desde que llegue amiga." Dijo Rei. "¿Te gustaría platicarme algo?"

Makoto se quedó pensando un momento entre decirle o no decirle a Rei sobre el inicio de su vida sexual con Andrew… ¡Deseaba tanto compartirlo con alguien!... ¿Pero con quien mas podría hacerlo?... Minna era su amiga, la quería mucho, pero no dejaba de ser la hermana menor de Andrew y por qué no decirlo, también un poco boca floja, en cuanto a su madre, podría contárselo, pero después querría saber quien… ¿Cómo iba a decirle que había sido con Andrew y que había terminado con su novio?... Quería por sobre todas las cosas hablarlo con alguien de su edad y de pronto pensó que Rei era la persona idónea pues sólo le llevaba dos años de edad, no era pariente de Andrew y era muy discreta.

"Sí te quiero contar algo Rei." Dijo Makoto. "Ven, siéntate aquí en la cama conmigo."

Rei la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede Makoto?... ¡Anda, habla ya!"

"Ayer tuve mi primera experiencia sexual." Sonrió Makoto. "¡Y fue tan… erótico, caliente, salvaje!"

"¿En verdad?" Preguntó Rei emocionada. "¡No imagine que Sapphire fuera tan… cuéntame!"

Makoto se le quedó mirando y soltó una risa picara.

"No fue con Sapphire." Dijo Makoto. "Tuve sexo con Andrew, el hermano de Minna. Además anoche termine con Sapphire."

"¿Qué?"

Makoto comenzó a contarle los sucesos de la noche anterior, desde que se había arrepentido de tener sexo con Sapphire, como este la había bajado del auto semidesnuda, la aparición de Andrew, después le habló sobre la pequeña maldad que Andrew le hizo a Sapphire, sobre la cena en el restaurante de comida italiana y al fin le había contado como y donde había tenido su primera vez, sobre su despertar entre sus brazos y como aun horas antes, ese dia habían echo el amor en el baño, por supuesto, omitiendo hablar a detalle.

"Makoto… no sé que decirte." Dijo Rei. "¿Al menos te cuidaste?"

"¡Claro que sÍ!"

Rei iba a preguntar más pero entonces se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y después la voz de Aimée.

"¡Mako, Rei!" Las llamó. "¿Están listas?... Ya nos tenemos que ir a casa de los Hansford."

Makoto abrió la puerta al escuchar la voz de su madre, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir.

"¿A la casa de los Hansford?" Preguntó Makoto. "¿Qué no íbamos a pasar la navidad este año aquí en casa y eran ellos los que iban a venir?"

"SÍ hija." Respondió Aimée. "Pero hemos decidido que esta noche la pasaremos en casa de los Hansford y el año nuevo lo pasaremos aquí. Vamos." Aimée poso sus ojos en su nuera y le dio un efusivo abrazo. "¡Te vez preciosa Rei!... Sí esta noche tú y mi hijo desaparecen, entonces sabré que él te está devorando… ¡Sólo cuídense querida!... No creo que con 19 años quieras tener un hijo, aunque fue precisamente a tu edad que yo tuve a mi Darien, pero aun así no te lo recomiendo."

"Señora… yo…

"¡Nada de señora ma cherie!" La interrumpió Aimée. "Llamame Aimée, con confianza."

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la mansión Hansford, tanto los miembros de la familia anfitriona como los Kino habían estado reunidos a la mesa, conviviendo y conversando como cada año mientras compartían los deliciosos platillos preparados para cenar durante esa noche. Tras la hora de la comida, se acercó la hora de comer los postres, entre los que estaban la tarta de manzana, frutas de temporadas para acompañar con un fondue de chocolate que había preparado Aimée Kino, unas galletas de naranja que Rei había llevado y por supuesto el _Bûche de Noël _que Makoto había preparado para esa ocasión.

"El _Bûche de Noël _le quedó delicioso Aimée." Dijo Andrew que ya se había servido dos veces de aquel postre. "Chocolate con menta es una buena combinación."

"Gracias querido Andrew." Respondió Aimée. "Pero he de confesar que ese postre lo preparó mi querida Makoto y fue ella la de la idea de agregarle un poco de menta."

Makoto sintió como Andrew volteaba a verla, clavando sus grandes ojos azules en ella y regalándole una sonrisa retorcida, de esas que lo hacían tan atractivo y le provocaban ganas de brinca sobre la mesa y besarlo.

"Delicioso Makoto." Le dijo él. "Como todo lo que haces."

Makoto se ruborizó ante el comentario de Andrew, quiso decir algo, pero fue como si la lengua se le enredara y entonces salió Minna con sus comentarios que siempre terminaban por empeorar las cosas.

"¡Cuidado hermanito, ese comentario se escucha demasiado sugerente!"

"Tienes razón!" Soltó una carcajada Aimée. "De no ser porque Andrew es muy mayor para mi Makoto o porque han crecido como hermanos pensaría muy distinto. Querido Andrew, eso que dijiste suena como si hablaras de otra cosa y no precisamente del postre."

"Aimée por favor." Apenado Hiroki. "Como sugieres esas cosas de la niña."

"Señora Aimée, le ha quedado delicioso el pollo teriyaki." Comentó Rei para tratar de desviar el tema al darse cuenta de que su cuñada estaba sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias queridas."

"Me hace sentir como en casa." Dijo Rei. "Darien no ha mentido. En verdad es usted una excelente chef y tiene un sazón exquisito."

Los minutos transcurrieron, entre elogios a los platillos y postres que habían preparado tanto Catherine Hansford como las dos mujeres de la familia Kino, hasta que llegadas las 00:00 horas todos comenzaron a brindar con champagne y a darse el típico abrazo y desearse feliz navidad.

Andrew entonces miró a Makoto y se acercó a ella, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

"Feliz navidad Makoto." Le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y sintiendo como ella se estremecía. "Te vez hermosa esta noche… ¿Te lo habían dicho?"

"Feliz navidad Andrew."

Todos se dirigieron después a la sala, donde estuvieron conversando, jugando juegos de mesa, cantando y bebiendo champagne; Makoto entonces se puso de pie, con la intención de dirigirse al baño, pero entonces Andrew la alcanzó cuando ella hubiera salido de la sala.

"Makoto,"

"¿Sí?"

"Queria hablar contigo."

Se escuchó entonces sonar el timbre de la puerta y después uno de los típicos gritos de alegría de Minna que hicieron que Makoto y Andrew dejaran su conversación para otro momento.

"¡Andrew hermanito!" Apareció Minna jalándolo de la mano.

"¿Qué sucede Minna?"

"¡Sígueme!" Exclamó Minna. "Tú también Makoto, después de todo retocar tu maquillaje puede esperar."

Makoto y Andrew llegaron de nuevo a la sala donde miraron a una hermosa joven rubia de corto cabello hasta los hombros la cual vestía con un vestido en color tinto.

"¿Creíste que Serena se olvidaría de ti?" Exclamó Minna. "¡Por supuesto que no!... Es sólo que queríamos darte una sorpresa!"

Andrew se quedó desconcertado, no supo que decir, pero antes de que pensara en articular palabra la hermosa joven caminó hacia él estrechándolo en un abrazo y dándole un beso en los labios.

"Mi vida. Decidí que no pasaría las vacaciones en Berlín… ¿Me extrañaste?"

Makoto al ver aquel beso en los labios que la joven le daba a Andrew, al escuchar la manera tan cariñosa en que lo besaba sintió como toda la felicidad que había sentido la noche anterior desaparecía para ser remplazada por un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción.

¿Por qué Andrew no le había dicho que tenía novia?

¿Por qué se había acostado con ella cuando tenía una novia?

No tenia caso preguntarse eso, no tenia caso culparlo, después de todo era ella la que lo había incitado.

N/A: Luce espero te guste el tercer capitulo. Maguita querida, gracias por leer.

Atte:

Mademoiselle Rousseau.


	4. Chapter 4 El muérdago

**Bajo el muérdago.**

"¡Pero que maleducado eres hijo!" Rompió Luke Hansford el silencio que se había formado entre Andrew, su novia y el resto de los invitados. "¿Qué pensara tu novia?... ¿Acaso no nos presentaras a la mujer de la que poco nos has hablado?

Andrew, quien hasta entonces había estado sumido en sus pensamientos referentes a lo que Makoto pudiera estar pensando por ocultarle el hecho de que tenia novia, salió de su distracción al escuchar las palabras de su padre. En efecto, un mes atrás él mismo había invitado a Serena a pasar las fechas navideñas a su lado en Londres para de una vez presentarle a su familia tras dos largos años de noviazgo, Serena se había negado a ir y aunque al principio lo había lamentado, desde su llegada a Londres, cuando se encontró con Makoto en medio de la carretera poco pensó en Serena y para sus adentros tenia que reconocer que la aparición de su hermosa novia lejos de alegrarlo lo estaba incomodando…

¿Pero ya que mas podía hacer?...

Serena estaba ahí, tenía que presentarla como su novia ante su familia, ante los Kino y ante Makoto.

Makoto.

¿Qué pensaría Makoto de él?

Justo estaba pensando en lo que podría sentir Makoto cuando para su sorpresa fue la voz de ella la que escuchó antes de poder articular palabras para presentar él mismo a su novia.

"Mi nombre es Makoto Kino." Se presentó ella ante Serena ofreciéndole su mano a lo cual su rubia novia aceptó estrechándole la mano, dándole dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo.

"Feliz navidad." Le expresó Serena. "Yo soy Serena Schindler. Un gusto en conocerte… ¿pero como dices que te llamas?

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire. Nunca le había gustado su nombre, a su parecer le sonaba poco femenino y aunque estaba acostumbrada a que mas de una vez le preguntaran su nombre, en ese momento le pareció odioso.

"Makoto Kino." Dijo sintiendo como si no fuera ella misma la que hablara. "Puedes llamarme Mako si gustas." Le sonrió. "Y en vista de que Andrew parece aun estar asimilando la sorpresa yo misma te presentare a…

"Perdon Serena." Interrumpió Andrew a Makoto, posando sus ojos sobre ella. "Gracias Mako, pero creo que yo mismo debo presentarla. Mira, ella es mi madre la señora Catherine Hansford, mi padre el señor Luke Hansford, mi pequeña hermana Minna, los señores Rinko y Aimée Kino, su hijo Darien, la señorita Rei… y bueno, Makoto se presentó por si sola."

"Un gusto en conocerte Serena." Sonrió Catherine dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Eres preciosa."

Makoto miró como Serena era bien recibida por los Hansford, quienes se miraban dichosos y felices ante la preciosa mujer que había elegido su primogénito para presentarla como su novia oficial, algo que nunca antes en su vida había hecho; por si fuera poco, sus padres no se quedaron atrás, Rinko hablaba con ella sobre su estancia en Alemania años atrás y Aimée elogiaba su tez clara y sus rubios cabellos de extraordinaria belleza mientras que su hermano, Darien, como buen amigo felicitaba a Andrew por su magnifica elección; todos en esa casa parecían maravillados por aquella hermosa hada rubia de grácil belleza, dedicándole atenciones, ignorando lo que ella estaba sintiendo, arrinconada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea, todos salvo su cuñada, amiga y cómplice: Rei Hino, quien se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Te sientes mal?"

"No." Respondió Makoto regalándole una sonrisa. "¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?... Cena deliciosa, compañía agradable, mi época favorita del año, una copa de champagne en mi mano y mi querida amiga como novia de mi hermano… ¿Acaso no tengo muchos motivos para estar feliz?"

Rei esbozó apenas una sonrisa que rápido desapareció. Se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, creía saber como se sentía su cuñada aunque no se lo dijera. Mas de una vez, Makoto le había comentado sobre Andrew como su amor platónico de la infancia, de gran parte de su adolescencia que estaba ya en su parte final, Rei había creído que quizá era un amor de niña, algo que había quedado atrás, pero entonces, al escucharla hablar de aquella su primera vez, al notar la manera en que ella disimuladamente miraba a Andrew durante la cena, le quedaba claro que su amiga y cuñada sentía algo mas y que la presencia de Serena había venido a cambiar su estado de animo pese a que quisiera fingir felicidad poniendo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

"Makoto no sigas bebiendo." Le quitó Rei la copa de la mano. "Ya fue bastante de vino… ¿Sabes?... Comprendo como te sientes, alguna vez yo también sufrí una desilusión amorosa. Fue con el novio que tuve antes de…

"¿Desilusión amorosa?" Se acercó Minna, quien había llegado hasta donde estaban las chicas y había escuchado la última frase de Rei. "¿Qué sucede Makoto?... ¿Por qué Rei dice que tienes una desilusión amorosa?... Ahora entiendo porque Sapphire no está aquí… ¿Es eso?"

"¡Ya Minna, baja la voz!" Habló irritada Makoto, quien rara vez solía molestarse, dejando extrañada a su amiga.

"Si no quieres no te pregunto entonces."

"Perdón Minna." Se disculpó Makoto. "Sí, corte con Sapphire, Rei cree que me siento mal por ello, pero no es así…Me siento liberada, tranquila." Dijo Makoto." ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Claro." Dijo Minna. "Se me ocurre que hablemos de algo mejor… ¿Saben?... Conozco a Serena desde hace un par de meses, en algunas ocasiones he tenido oportunidad de conversar por msn con ella y me ha comentado que es fanática de la comida asiática, de los doramas y el anime." Minna entonces volteó hacia atrás haciéndole señas a su cuñada quien en ese momento lucia aburrida al estar en una conversación en la que estaban enfrascados Andrew, Darien y Armand, el novio de Minna que había llegado de ultimo momento y sin perder tiempo se acercó al grupo de chicas. "No seas cohibida Serena." Le dijo Minna. "Cuando los chicos se ponen a hablar de deportes la conversación se torna aburrida. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que aquí tenemos a dos ejemplares de belleza japonesa, la novia de Darien y Makoto que tiene ascendencia por parte de padre."

"Sí." Respondió Serena. "Algo de ello note aunque no quise preguntar."

"Pues mira, justo le estaba comentando a Rei y Mako que tu eres fanática de la cultura y la gastronomía japonesa, entonces te hable para comentarte sobre aquel viaje que querías hacer a Tokio… ¿Sí recuerdas?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Rei y Makoto. "Justo le había comentado a mi cuñada que en el verano próximo me gustaría hacer un viaje allá con Andrew, por supuesto seria en plan familiar porque también mi familia ira, así que se me ocurrió que Andrew también podría invitar a su familia e incluso porque no, a ustedes también… Seguro serian buenas guías turísticas."

"Eso déjaselo a Rei." Respondió Makoto. "Yo solo he estado de vacaciones pero para Rei ha sido su hogar desde que nació."

Serena estuvo hablando sobre su fascinación por la gastronomía japonesa, por el anime, los doramas, en conclusión sobre su fascinación en general por la cultura japonesa, conversación a la cual Minna era quien mostraba mas entusiasmo pero a la cual era Rei quien llevaba el peso hablándole sobre las tradiciones japonesas a Serena, en parte por educación y también en parte para quitarle la carga de la conversación a Makoto, quien en ese momento pese a fingir que ponía atención y esbozar sonrisas de falso entusiasmo, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose como la peor de las estúpidas.

El tiempo pasó lento para Makoto, no supo cuanto, pero cuando el reloj marcó las 2:00 de la madrugada decidió que inventaría un pretexto para regresar a casa, pues si algo tenia claro era que la reunión acabaría muy tarde, casi hasta el amanecer y ella por supuesto había perdido el animo de estar en aquella velada de navidad.

"Me duele la cabeza." Dijo Makoto interrumpiendo bruscamente la conversación. "Sí me disculpan iré a hablar con mamá y a despedirme de la señora Catherine y él señor Luke para regresar a casa."

"¿Te sientes mal Makoto?" Le preguntó Minna. "Pero si apenas comienza la fiesta, tu nunca te vas temprano y…

"En verdad no me siento bien." Mintió Makoto.

"Es cierto." Dijo Rei. "Makoto me lo había comentado desde hace rato. Creo que si ella quiere será preciso que se valla." Rei hizo una pausa y retomó la palabra. "¿Quieres que te acompañe cuñada?"

"No Rei." Respondió Makoto. "La verdad es que en este momento no soy buena compañía. Necesito dormir… ¿Y sabes que?... No le voy a decir nada a mis padres, tú despídeme de ellos."

Makoto salió de la mansión Hansford, caminando hacia en dirección hacia su casa, pero entonces, al acercarse a aquel muérdago que se encontraba muy cerca de los pinos que dividían la mansión Hansford de la mansión Kino, de entre los pinos escuchó un extraño sonido que la asustó, pero antes de poder soltar un grito miró que quien había estado escondido ahí era Andrew.

"¡Andrew!" Exclamó molesta. "¿Qué pretendías ahí escondido?... ¡Me has dado un susto tonto!"

"Quería hablar contigo." Dijo él tomándola de la mano.

"¿No podías haberme pedido que habláramos en otro momento?"

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó él.

"¿Cómo que a donde voy?" Le respondió ella. "¿No es obvio?... Voy a mi casa, tengo un fuerte dolor de…

Andrew no la dejó hablar mas, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, hundiendo una de sus manos en su nuca mientras con la otra estrechaba su delgada cintura; Makoto quiso resistirse, interponer sus manos para separarlo de su lado, temía que alguien saliera, los viera y se armara un escandalo, pero pronto, sus ardientes besos le hicieron perder la razón y sintió como él la recargaba contra el tronco del muérdago, profundizando aquel beso que a ella la hizo perder el aliento, separándose hasta que no pudieron resistir la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire.

"¿Qué pretendes?" Le preguntó Makoto respirando agitadamente. "¿Acaso no te da miedo que alguien valla a vernos idiota?"

"¿Has escuchado el significado de besar a alguien bajo el muérdago en navidad?" Le preguntó él pero por toda respuesta se ganó un puñetazo que Makoto le propinó en una de sus mejillas.

"¡No preguntes estupideces Andrew!" Le preguntó ella. "¿Acaso quieres que tu novia se dé cuenta imbécil?... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerle los cuernos?... ¿En que estabas pensando cuando…

"¡Fuiste tú quien me sedujo!"

"¡Pero no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que te acostaras conmigo!" Le gritó ella. "¡Ahora quítate de mi camino porque me duele la cabeza y en lo único que pienso es en llegar a la cama y dormir!"

Makoto apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando Andrew la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse bruscamente para quedar frente a él.

"¡Y yo en lo único que pienso es en cogerte!" Le dijo él tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y recargándola entre los frondosos pinos, robándole un beso apasionado mientras sus manos se metían por debajo del suéter de ella, desabrochándole el sujetador del sostén. "¡Te quiero para mi!... ¿Escuchaste Makoto?." Le susurraba con voz entrecortada mientras se las ingeniaba para levantarla haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y después llevar sus manos hacia los muslos de ella, arañándole las medias acercando sus dedos peligrosamente a la intimidad de Makoto resguardada por la fina tela de unas bragas.

Makoto dejó escapar un suave gemido al sentir las manos de él acariciando sus muslos que se estaban humedeciendo ante la necesidad de sentirlo hundido en su sexo… ¿Estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo?... Por supuesto que estaba mal, era una falta de respeto para Serena y también para si misma, pero Andrew tenia ese poder para acabar con su voluntad y hacer de ella lo que el deseaba con tan sólo besarla o tocarla.

"¡Ahh… Andrew!" Pronunció ella su nombre con lujuria.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por estar él uno con él otro, como había sucedido el día anterior, como había sucedido ese mismo día en la mañana, mas de pronto la magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon pasos afuera y después la voz chillona de Minna.

"¡Ven Armand!

Rápidamente Andrew puso de pie a Makoto en el piso y se ocultó junto con ella entre los arbustos, ambos temerosos de ser descubiertos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Venus?" Escucharon que él la llamaba, llamándola probablemente en un apodo cariñoso.

"¡Quiero que me beses bajo el muérdago!... ¿No te sabes la leyenda?" Dijo Minna.

Andrew aprovechó la distracción de su hermana que estaba bastante ocupada besándose con su novio y diciéndole palabras cariñosas, así que la jaló de la mano, alejándose lo suficiente hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión Kino y entonces por entre un espacio que había entre los pinos cruzarse a lo que era la parte trasera de la mansión Hansford donde se encontraba un pequeño cuarto.

"¿Que demonios hacemos aquí?" Le preguntó Makoto. "¡Ya estamos a salvo, yo me voy a mi cuarto y…

"¡Tú no iras a ningún lado!" Exclamó Andrew y la jaló del brazo, abriendo la puerta de aquel cuarto que estaba obscuro y obligándola a entrar. "¡Aquí te voy a coger!" Le susurró al oído, recargándola contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, podría estar enojada, pero le excitaba la manera en que le hablaba y no opuso resistencia cuando él le sacó el suéter, le arranco el sostén y comenzó a devorar sus senos mientras la levantaba en vilo. Le gustara o no el doblegaba su voluntad y apretó la cabeza de él contra sus pechos, dejando escapar gemidos y lagrimas de placer al sentir sus dientes que se marcaban en sus pechos dolorosa y placenteramente.

"¡Te odio… perro!" Le dijo ella con voz cargada de coraje y lujuria, mientras sus uñas se metían bajo la camisa y le arañaban la espalda.

Él no le dijo nada, pero escuchó una sonrisa ronca y lujuriosa que salía de su garganta mientras uno de sus dedos removía su intimidad y frotaba su sexo.

"¡Te odio!" Le repetía ella, jadeando y gimiendo y entonces sintió como él la levantaba en brazos y la tumbaba sobre el escritorio.

"¡Entonces ódiame zorrita!" Escuchó que él le decía mientras terminaba de romperle las medias y de un jalón le sacaba la falda y las bragas, dejándola desnuda, no podía verlo, pues el cuarto estaba a obscuras, sólo sabia que lo necesitaba dentro, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos y entonces, cuando menos se lo esperó lo sintió clavarse en su sexo con una fuerte embestida mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus piernas, a sus caderas de mujer, apretando, estrujando, clavándose profundamente una y otra vez.

Ella gemía incontrolablemente, su cuerpo de mujer temblaba y él lo sentía, así que subió al escritorio, acomodándose entre sus piernas, golpeando con tanta fuerza su sexo que entonces ella sintió debajo el escritorio temblar y de pronto su cabeza y sus cabellos colgando fuera del escritorio.

"¡Me encantas!" Susurró él encajando sus dientes en la mandíbula de ella, en su cuello, aspirando con ansiedad el olor de su cuerpo y como quien se vuelve a dicto a alguna sustancia, él estaba comprobando que se estaba volviendo adicto a ella con todos sus sentidos: a probar el sabor de su piel, de su aliento, de su sexo; a aspirar el olor de su cuerpo y de su sexo; a tocar su piel tersa; a escuchar su risa lujuriosa y sus gemidos a verla desbordando de placer… pero en ese momento no la veía y como quien conoce su casa estiró uno de sus brazos hasta encender la luz eléctrica y deleitarse al ver su cuerpo desnudo, su cuello que se miraba mas alargado como consecuencia de que la cabeza de ella quedaba ya colgando fuera del escritorio y sus ojos verdes que miró reflejados en el espejo que estaba frente a ellos.

Makoto dejó escapar un grito de miedo y placer cuando había visto encenderse la luz, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, clavó sus ojos en él espejo, excitándose al ver a través de este los orbes azul intenso de Andrew que la miraban con lujuria, como se clavaba en su sexo, la ansiedad con que la tocaba y sintió la mataría de placer ver con sus propios ojos como el devoraba sus senos.

Él la sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo, sabia que el momento en que alcanzaría su orgasmo estaba cerca así que comenzó a clavarse en ella con mas fuerza, estrechándola fuertemente en uno de sus brazos mientras una de sus manos le retorcía un pezón y mordía con fuerza su cuello.

Makoto sintió la fuerza del orgasmo sacudiéndola, provocándole gritos y lagrimas de placer; el siguió moviéndose con mas fuerza, salvajemente y entonces ella sintió su semilla caliente derramándose dentro de ella. Él se dejó caer entonces sobre el cuerpo de su amante, respirando agitado, pero entonces cuando miró el rímel corrido bajo sus ojos a causa de las lagrimas que había derramado, se puso de pie y la cargó en brazos, besando suavemente sus labios rosados.

"Estás loco." Susurró ella con voz relajada cuando sus labios se hubieran separado.

"Tú provocas mi locura." Le respondió él. "Tú que me fascinas pequeña zorrita."

Andrew se acostó en un sofá que estaba dentro de la habitación y la acostó a ella sobre su cuerpo, tomó una manta que estaba en el suelo y con ella los cubrió a ambos, estrechándola así entre sus brazos, acariciando su rostro de niña mientras se erguía para besar sus labios rosados una y otra vez.

"No quiero que estés enojada." Le dijo él.

"No lo estoy." Respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie. Hubiera querido seguir ahí, acostada entre los brazos de Andrew, pero no le daría gusto de saber que estaba tan loca de amor por él y se puso de pie para ir a recoger su ropa y vestirse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Se puso de pie Andrew, arrebatándole el sostén de la mano.

"Me voy a casa. Tengo sueño." Dijo ella.

"¡Mentirosa!"

"Quédate mi sostén de recuerdo si así quieres." Le dijo ella mientras se ponía el suéter. "Tampoco me interesa si no me crees."

"¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo!" Tiró del brazo de ella.

"Tú novia podría notar tu ausencia, entonces todos podrían comenzar a sospechar." Le dijo Makoto y cuando justo salió y cerró la puerta tras ella se encontró de frente con Minna y Serena que venían caminando en esa dirección y se sorprendieron al verla ahí.

"¡Mako!... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Minna. "Pensé que estabas en tú casa."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Makoto, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. "Yo…

"¿Estabas llorando?" Se acercó Serena a ella, Makoto no supo que decir, pero entonces Minna, tan metiche como de costumbre se atrevió a responder.

"Mako hace poco acaba de terminar con su novio." Dijo Minna. "Es normal que se sienta triste… ¿Verdad Mako-chan?"

"Sí." Respondió Makoto. "Estoy un poco triste porque he terminado con mi novio pero ya me siento mejor… ¿Volvemos a la casa?" Preguntó Makoto deseando alejarse de ahí junto con ella.

"Aun no." Dijo Serena. "A decir verdad Minna y yo andábamos buscando a Andrew… tiene mucho rato que no está en la mansión y no contesta su celular."

"¿A si?" Sonrió Makoto. "Pues quizá no lo hayan buscado bien… ¿Dónde mas podría estar sino es en casa?"

"Ya lo buscamos." Dijo Serena. "¿No estará en ese cuarto?... ¿Qué guardan en ese cuarto Minna?" Se dirigió Serena a su cuñada.

"Nada importante." Dijo Minna jalándola del brazo. "Quizá Mako tenga razón y Andrew este en casa."

"¿No podríamos buscarlo en ese cuarto?"

"No estará ahí." Dijo Minna. "Es el cuarto donde guardamos cosas inservibles… ya sabes, los muebles que ya no usamos, ropa… Además está cerrado con llave y tendríamos que ir por ella arriba, pero te prometo que si Andrew no está en casa entonces venimos y lo buscamos aquí."

Makoto se alejó en compañía de Minna y Serena, entrando en uno de los baños que estaban afuera de la mansión para lavarse la cara antes de entrar y que todos la vieran con el maquillaje corrido.

Al entrar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando miraron a Andrew entrar, con aquel porte de seriedad y bien vestido. Se excusó diciendo que había estado en la casa contigua (no la de los Kino) deseándoles feliz navidad a los Brittle y todos creyeron en sus palabras, a excepción de Makoto que había sido cómplice del intenso momento de placer que ambos habían vivido en ese cuarto que fungía como bodega detrás de la mansión Hansford.

"¿No traías unas medias puestas Makoto?" Le preguntó Serena.

"No." Respondió.

"Juro que te había visto unas medias de red puestas." Insistió Serena.

"No." Respondió Minna. "Cierto que se vería mucho mejor si se hubiera puesto unas medias de red… pero no traía medias."

"Eso es cierto." Apoyó Rei, quien tenia una sospecha de porque habría estado desaparecido Andrew.

Las horas pasaron y mientras los señores Hansford y los señores Kino se encontraban jugando en el pequeño salón de juegos de la mansión; los jóvenes se quedaron en la sala, conversando sobre trivialidades a las cuales Makoto y Andrew ponían poca atención, buscándose en la mirada del otro cuando nadie se daba cuenta, sabiéndose cómplices de un delicioso secreto que era sólo de ellos y que no deseaban compartir con nadie.

En algún momento, Darien argumentó que él y Rei se retirarían para ir a casa, pues para los Kino no era un secreto que Rei a veces se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Darien, al igual Armand se despidió de Minna y después Makoto regresó a su casa, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie, pues al pasar por la habitación de su hermano se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Sabia que sus padres tardarían en volver, que disfrutaban de la compañía de los Hansford, y a ella no le daba miedo estar sola en casa, caminó hacia su habitación y al abrir la puerta miró una caja de terciopelo en color negro y a su lado una nota. Tomó la caja y al abrirla miró en ella un par de aretes de zafiros rosados en forma de rosa a juego con una gargantilla de oro la cual estaba formada por pequeñas hojas de oro y rosas pequeñas que estaban formadas por zafiros rosados, después tomó la pequeña tarjetita y reconoció la letra, antes de siquiera comenzar a leer:

"_Pequeña perversa:_

_Espero que te guste este pequeño presente que es poco comparado con lo que mereces y lo que yo pudiera darte. Esperando te quedes para siempre y nunca me digas adiós._

_A.H."_

Makoto se dejó caer en la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras abrazaba la tarjeta y la ponía contra su pecho. No podía evitarlo, aunque fuera incorrecto estaba emocionada con aquel regalo de Andrew y con lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos desde el día de ayer.

Escuchó de pronto pasos en la habitación que estaba del otro lado de la ventana. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al pensar en la idea de que Andrew brincara la ventana y le hiciera el amor, pero para venir a golpear su orgullo y acabar con su felicidad momentánea escuchó además de la voz de Andrew una voz femenina… Era la voz de Serena.

A pesar de que le daba rabia imaginárselo haciéndole el amor a esa chica que a ella le parecía tan insípida, Makoto se puso de pie y pegó su oído a la ventana.

"No Serena." Escuchó la voz de él.

"Pero si es algo que siempre hacemos… ¿Por qué ahora no?"

"Estoy cansado."

"¡Al diablo contigo, mejor iré a ver a Minna!"

Escuchó un portazo. Después nada.

¿Acaso Serena habría salido?

No lo sabia, pero tampoco iba a abrir la ventana para averiguarlo.

-0-0-0-

Después de que Serena abandonara la habitación, Andrew se puso de pie y le puso seguro a la puerta. Miró hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Makoto y la abrió, removiendo las cortinas para después mirar a Makoto que se estaba desnudando. El hecho de verla así le provoco un placer mas poderoso que él que le había provocado ver a otras mujeres desnudas o tener sexo con ellas. No lo pensó, saltó por la ventana y antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo se paró tras de ella ahuecando en sus manos los dos redondeados senos.

"¡Andrew!" Susurró ella. "Nos descubrirán."

"¿Y a quien le importa?" Dijo él obligándola a darse una media vuelta para tenerla de frente. "Me encantas, quiero estar contigo y sé que no te soy indiferente."

"Pero y si Serena…

Andrew la levantó en brazos, se acomodó entre sus piernas y con su mirada recorrió su cuerpo, sintiéndose orgulloso al ver las marcas que había dejado en ella: una mordida en su labio inferior y las muchas marcas rojizas y de sus dientes que había le había hecho al succionar en su cuello y en sus senos.

"No pienses en nadie." La besó en los labios. "Esta noche es solo nuestra… ¿De acuerdo hermosa?"

"Andrew."

Andrew buscó su boca en medio de la oscuridad, se deleitó besando su cuerpo, acariciándola y ella se dejó hacer el amor suavemente, suspirando y gimiendo, sintiéndose dichosa entre sus brazos, olvidándose de todos para pensar sólo en la felicidad que encontraba entre sus brazos, unidos en uno sólo, estallando de placer una y otra vez hasta que al final terminaron abrazados él uno al otro.

**N/A: Luce y Maga. Gracias por el review… ¿Qué tal el lemon?... ¿Se paso de salvaje el Andrew? Hahaha.**

**Saludos chicas, las quiero.**

**Atte:**

**Made.**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Amor?

**¿Amor?**

Makoto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda es medio de la amplia cama de su habitación. Instintivamente volteó hacia la ventana que daba a la recamara de Andrew y no pudo evitar recordar la manera en que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo… ¿A que horas se había ido?... No lo sabia, pero el imaginar que seguramente estaría Serena acurrucada entre sus brazos le hizo sentir un dolor en su pecho, en su alma.

Se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana, pegando el oído ante la curiosidad de escuchar si conversaban, si le estaba haciendo el amor con la misma intensidad que se lo hacia a ella, pero gran susto se llevó cuando de pronto la ventana se abrió, pero al removerse la cortina se tranquilizó al ver a Andrew.

"¡Me asustaste!"

"¿Qué tenias que andar husmeando en la ventana?"

"Yo".

Andrew no la dejó hablar, atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso posesivo que terminó hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

"Me encantas."

Makoto dejó escapar una risita burlona cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de Andrew.

"No creo que a Serena le agrade escucharte hablar así."

"No quiero pensar en Serena." Le dijo él.

"Pues tienes que." Dijo Makoto rozándole los labios con uno de sus dedos. "Tu novia está aquí en tu casa."

"Está cocinando con Minna y mamá."

"Valla." Sonrió Makoto con malicia. "Una nuera encantadora sin duda."

Andrew tomó a Makoto fuertemente entre sus brazos y después hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella, aspirando su fragancia, después él olor de la piel de su sensible cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban y apretujaban su trasero. Quería sentir su erección rozando el sexo de Makoto, pero la fría pared se interponía entre sus cuerpo.

"¡Eres una zorrita cínica, pero me encantas!" Susurró mientras le mordía el cuello. "¡Eres toda una hembra y lo mejor es que eres mía!"

Makoto lo empujó y se soltó riendo, con una risa burlona, alejándose de él hasta sentarse en su cama.

"Por supuesto que no soy tuya Andrew." Makoto siguió riéndose con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. "Yo no tengo dueño."

A Andrew pareció calentársele la sangre al escuchar a Makoto hablar de esa manera y saltó por la ventana, acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella, sin darle tiempo de huir, pues en dos zancadas llegó a la cama, la tumbó de espaldas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, frotando su virilidad contra la intimidad de su amante hasta sentir como los muslos se le humedecían.

"¿A no?" Susurró Andrew en su boca. "¿Si no eres mia entonces de quien mas?... ¡Vamos, dime!... Eres mía, sólo mía y me fascinas y me encantas, te quiero sólo para mi."

Makoto apretó su trasero, necesitando tenerlo dentro suyo, unido a ella, pero él parecía querer torturarla, llevarla a la locura, arrancarle algo más que gemidos de placer.

"¡Eres un loco!" Exclamó ella entre gemidos, temblando bajo su cuerpo duro y tibio. "¡Enfermo sexual!"

"¡Soy un adicto a ti!" Dijo él con voz aterciopelada mientras iba dejando un sendero de húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. "Tengo ganas de secuestrarte, llevarte lejos y atarte a mi cama… Hacerte el amor por toda la eternidad… que nunca nadie te aparte de mi lado."

Andrew se clavó en ella con una profunda envestida, arrancándole un gemido de placer, pero entonces cuando ambos estaban gozando de la unión de sus cuerpos escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Makoto que mataron la pasión del momento.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Makoto con nerviosismo, separándose de Andrew.

"Hija, soy yo." Escuchó la voz de su madre. "Rei está en casa, también Minna y Serena están aquí… Han venido a visitarte."

"¡Amiga, abre la puerta, tenemos planes!" Escuchó la voz chillona de Minna del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Denme cinco minutos!" Pidió Makoto. "Me voy levantando de la cama!"

Makoto se despidió de Andrew con un beso en los labios, y después él, muy a su pesar y con dolor por su deseo no satisfecho esa mañana salió por la ventana, cerrándola cuidadosamente mientras ella se vestía con su pijama de invierno que consistía en un pantalón y un suéter en color verde. Después, cuando pareciera no haber rastros de su noche de pecado caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Rei, Minna y Serena que ya estaban arregladas.

"¡Flojita!... ¿Por qué no te has arreglado?" Preguntó Minna quien entró siendo seguida de Rei y Serena.

"Naturalmente estaba dormida!" Respondió Rei en vez de Makoto. "¿Verdad cuñada?"

"Algo hay de eso." Respondió Makoto. "¿Qué les trae por aquí?"

"Tenemos planes." Dijo Minna.

"¿O si?... ¿Qué tipo de planes?"

"Estamos pensando que en dos días nos gustaría ir a la cabaña en Pluckley." Dijo Minna. "Tú sabes, antes de que sea año nuevo para que Rei y Darien también puedan ir antes de irse a su viaje de año nuevo en Japón."

"Claro." Respondió Makoto. "Me gustaría la idea. Adoro ir a Pluckley."

"Andrew me ha hablado mucho de ese desconocido pueblo fantasma." Dijo Serena. "Me ha contado de sus vacaciones pasadas ahí durante la infancia en compañía de sus difuntos abuelos. También he visto documentales, me encantaría ir."

"¿Qué raro no?" Soltó una risita Minna. "Son fechas navideñas y estamos hablando de pueblos fantasmas como si fuera tiempo de Halloween."

"¡Pero me encantan los pueblos fantasmas!" Exclamó Serena con emoción.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de historias de terror, algo que no era muy acorde para la época navideña pero que a las cuatro parecía mantenerlas entretenidas o claro, al menos a Minna y Serena, pues habiendo tocado el tema fue Rei quien de pronto fue la que llevaba el hilo de la conversación mientras que Makoto lejos de prestar atención estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que es lo que sentía Andrew por Serena para estar a su lado… ¿Seria posible que la amara cuando la engañaba?

Sabía que para muchos ella seria la mala del cuento, pues estaba teniendo una relación con un hombre que tenia novia formal, una novia que por cierto parecía un dechado de virtudes.

Los minutos pasaron, no supo cuantos, ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó que la voz de Serena dirigiéndose a ella.

"Ese collar tan precioso… ¿Es un regalo de navidad?"

"¿Collar?... ¿Cuál collar?"

"Ese que está ahí." Dijo Serena señalando la cómoda a un lado de la cama de Makoto en la cual estaba la caja de terciopelo negro abierta, dejando a la vista el collar y los aretes que le había regalado Andrew. "¡Es precioso!"

"¿Este?" Preguntó Makoto tomando el estuche, sin saber que decir.

"¡Es precioso!" Dijo Serena tomándolo en sus manos, mientras se perdía en la belleza y paciencia con la que se había hecho el collar. "¿Te lo regaló alguien especial?" La miró con malicia.

"Sí" Respondió Makoto.

"¿Algún pretendiente en especial?" Emocionada Serena. "Valla que debe estar enamorado para regalarte algo así… Se nota que seguro invirtió parte de su tiempo en escogerlo." Serena miró la nota que estaba dentro del estuche y sin querer, como solía hacerlo siempre, leyó en voz alta:

"Pequeña perversa:

Espero que te guste este pequeño presente que es poco comparado con lo que mereces y lo que yo pudiera darte. Esperando te quedes para siempre y nunca me digas adiós.

A.H."

Makoto no tuvo tiempo de siquiera esconder la nota, pues no se había percatado de que estaba ahí dentro hasta que Serena había terminado de leer. Temió que se diera cuenta de que esas eran las iniciales de Andrew, de que esa era su letra, temió de pronto lo que pudiera suceder, que Serena se diera cuenta, se lo reprochara a Andrew y este pensara que le había hecho adrede, pero para su suerte Serena no pareció notarlo, pues esbozó una sonrisa.

"¡Que romántico!" Exclamó Serena. "Como me gustaría que Andrew tuviera esos detalles conmigo!"

"Alexander es muy detallista." Dijo Makoto diciendo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió cuya inicial fuera la letra "A". "Él regalo justo me llegó por paquetería ayer."

"¿Te llegó?" Preguntó Serena. "¿Cómo?"

"Pues conocí a Alexander por internet." Dijo Lita, quien comenzó a inventar una historia de un enamorado ficticio, una historia en la que ella conocía por internet a un chico llamado Alexander Hawk, quien también era ingles pero vivía en Paris desde hace algunos años y le había enviado un regalo por paquetería, mientras narraba, temía no haber sonado convincente, pero Serena se mostró emocionada y convencida.

"¡Que hermoso!... ¿Sabes?... Mucha gente podrá decir que ese tipo de amor no se da, pero mi prima conoció a su marido por Internet y ahora son muy felices."

Makoto, quien estaba aterrada de que Serena pudiera descubrirla, comenzó a desviar la platica hacia el tema de los regalos navideños, preguntándoles que les habían regalado y así Minna le mostró orgullosa un brazalete de diamantes que le había regalado Armand, después Serena comentó que Andrew le había regalado un vestido y al final, quien sabe como, Rei tomó el hilo de la conversación narrándoles que Darien le había regalado un anillo con un rubí, pero enfocando su conversación en lo que ella le había regalado a Darien: una noche erótica donde ella apareció vestida de ángel negro con látigo en mano.

"¡Fue una noche tan maravillosa!" Terminó por decir Rei una vez que terminara de narrar a detalle su noche erótica.

"¿Tú te lo comes?" Preguntó Minna con cara de repugnancia.

"Sí." Respondió Rei. "Me gusta… sabe rico, tiene un sabor dulce."

"Yo no me lo como." Dijo Minna. "Prefiero escupirlo discretamente."

"¡A mi no me gusta!" Comentó Serena haciendo una cara de repugnancia. "Es que aceptémoslo chicas, a la vista es muy feo, lo que a mi me gusta es él uso que Andrew le da, pero metérmelo en la boca… ¡Ni loca!... Pero Andrew me sabe respetar y jamás me ha obligado!"

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar el relato de Serena… ¿Sexo oral?... Mucho había leído sobre ello pero aun no lo había practicado… ¿Asco?... Verlo no le producía asco, al contrario, ver la erección de Andrew y saber que ella era la causa de ese efecto le provocaba orgullo… ¿Comérselo?...¿Porque no?... Era una parte del cuerpo humano, una parte que ella notaba era muy sensible al ser tocada, al penetrarla, un instrumento de su placer que también era sensible al placer y por supuesto pensaba poner muchas cosas con Andrew en práctica, cosas que su novia al parecer no le daba.

-0-0-0-

Habían pasado dos días desde navidad. Días en los cuales Makoto y Andrew se habían encontrado para hacer el amor cuando los demás se descuidaban, con pasión, con fiereza, con ansiedad, como si la vida se les acabara, como si cada momento en que se unieran sus cuerpos en uno solo fuera a ser la ultima vez.

Durante esos días habían preparado lo necesario para hacer el viaje a Pluckley, donde al fin acababan de llegar a la que había sido la mansión de los abuelos de Andrew y Minna por generaciones, una mansión preciosa al estilo victoriano, que databa del año de 1857 y que se encontraba aislada del resto de casas del pueblo, separadas por un inmenso bosque de pinos cubiertos de nieve.

"Esta casa es preciosa." Dijo Serena cuando bajaron del auto. "¿Esta es la mansión de la que tanto me has hablado amor?" Le preguntó Serena a Andrew, colgándose del brazo de él.

"Así es Serena."

"Y aquí es donde pasamos largas temporadas en las vacaciones de verano." Dijo Minna quien caminaba tomada de la mano de su novio. "Y algunas veces también el año nuevo en compañía de los Kino." Minna volteó hacia mirando a Rei y Darien que caminaban tomados de la mano y aun mas atrás, abriendo la cajuela del auto de Darien, a Makoto que llevaba una maleta en cada mano. "Mako, no bajes las maletas, te puedes lastimar… Además ahorita John o los chicos pueden bajarlas." Dijo Minna refiriéndose a uno de los empleados que trabajaban dándole mantenimiento a la mansión.

"No necesito de la ayuda de John ni de ningún chico." Respondió Makoto con una extraña seriedad y molestia. "Yo puedo bajarlas sola."

"One-chan, deja de hacer berrinches por favor." Le dijo Darien. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de la maleta?... Deja eso ahí, te prometo que nada mas comamos algo yo mismo bajare las maletas."

Andrew notó que Armand tenía la intención de bajar la maleta de Makoto pero entonces lo detuvo.

"Por favor cuñado, no te molestes." Le dijo Andrew, quien después posó sus ojos en Minna. "Hermanita, no seas grosera… lleva a tu novio a Serena y a Rei a dar un tour por la mansión mientras yo ayudo a Mako con las maletas.

"Como quieras hermano." Dijo Minna esbozando una sonrisa. "¿Vamos Darien?... Supongo que te gustara estar con Rei hablándole de las travesuras que hacia con mi hermano… ¿Qué te parece?"

Nadie puso objeción, todos avanzaron dentro de la mansión mientras Minna y Darien les iban relatando a Serena, Armand y Rei la historia de la mansión que se remontaba al año de 1857, sobre la supuesta creencia de que en la casa había fantasmas que habitaban en pena, cosas sin importancia, alejándose al fin para así, sin saber cumplir el objetivo de Andrew que era quedarse a solas con Makoto.

"Deja la maleta." Dijo Andrew quitándole a Makoto la que trataba de bajar de la cajuela. "Yo puedo bajarlas y además le diré a…

"Yo puedo." Le contestó Makoto. "No soy una mujercita frágil como tu noviecita."

Makoto iba a bajar otra maleta pero Andrew la apartó a un lado y de un golpe cerró la cajuela.

"¡Quiero mis maletas!"

Andrew no le respondió, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la cajuela, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes idiota?... ¡Te ordeno que…

Andrew no la dejó seguir hablando mas y la acalló con un beso en los labios, un beso profundo y pasional.

"¡Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla berrinchuda!"

"¡Nos van a ver!"

"No me importaría." Le respondió él y Makoto por toda respuesta soltó una sonora carcajada de burla que a él lo dejó desconcertado. "¿Qué es tan gracioso Makoto?"

"¡Eres un idiota!... ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te importaría que nos vieran juntos?... ¡No creo que lo digas en serio, bien sabes que lo que menos quisieras es que Serena se dé cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo en estos últimos días!"

Andrew se quedó completamente serio, mirando a los ojos a Makoto, sin saber que decirle, era cierto que Makoto le enloquecía, que le hacia vibrar y lo hacia sentir un placer mas fuerte y una ternura que nunca había sentido al hacerle el amor, era como si ella se tratara de una droga que no pudiera dejar de lado, pero aun con todo eso, durante los últimos días aunque la buscaba para hacerle el amor, delante de todos la seguía tratando como la "pequeña" hija de los Kino, como si para él fuera indiferente e incluso en el trayecto del viaje de Londres a Pluckley mientras él se había ido en su auto con Serena, Makoto se había ido con Darien y Rei.

¿Estaba celosa?

Sí, probablemente estaba celosa y probablemente él en el fondo, a pesar del miedo a que Serena los descubriera, quizá estuviera queriendo que se enteraran.

"¿Es celos lo que percibo en tu voz Makoto?" Le preguntó él.

Makoto desvió su mirada, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, en la garganta, los oídos punzándole y los ojos ardiéndole. Sentía rabia, sentía rabia, celos y coraje de que al salir temprano de Londres, Andrew se hubiera ido en su auto a solas con Serena mientras que ella había tenido que irse con Rei y Darien. Estaba odiando los elogios que le prodigaban a Serena todos en la familia Hansford, como si fuera el mejor modelo de nuera y entonces sin que Andrew se lo esperara le metió un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo trastabillar y moverse de lado.

"¡Idiota!" Le gritó y bajó de la cajuela del auto, caminando con paso sereno hacia la mansión mientras dos lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las limpió, no le mostraría su debilidad a nadie pero sobre todo, no le demostraría a él lo mucho que le importaba cuando él sólo le daba un lugar de amante en su vida, pero Andrew no la dejó ir, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta tomar a Makoto del brazo, llamándola y pidiéndole una explicación, pero pronto tuvo que soltarla pues John, el empleado que siempre cuidaba de la casa apareció frente a ellos.

"Joven Hansford, señorita Kino… ¡Que gusto verlos!"

Makoto saludó al hombre y rápidamente se apartó alejándose de su eterno amor, de ese hombre que con solo tocarla tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerla perder la voluntad.

¿Cuánto duraría aquella tortura?

Suponia que si acaso hasta pocos días después de año nuevo, pues Andrew tenia ahora su vida echa en Berlín y por supuesto a esa novia rubia de la que parecía no querer separarse.

-0-0-0-

En la sala de la mansión, se encontraba sentado Darien quien en sus piernas tenia sentada a su bella novia, besándola una y otra vez mientras susurraba palabras cariñosas a su oído.

"Vámonos." Le dijo Darien. "No esperemos a nadie. Quiero mostrarte Pluckley yo solo."

Rei al sentir como su novio le metía la mano por debajo de la falda le dio un ligero golpecito.

"¡Que mala eres!"

"Aquí no querido." Le dijo Rei. "Además el día de hoy no me he tomado mi pastilla y estaba pensando que hiciéramos ese recorrido por la ciudad pero… ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Mako?"

A Darien no pareció agradarle la idea, la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en su rostro desapareció, ciertamente adoraba a su hermana, pero en ese momento tenia planes que no incluían a la pequeña Makoto.

"¿A Makoto?... ¿Por qué mejor no vamos tú y yo solos?" Se quejó Darien. "Ella podría ir con Minna y Armand o con Andrew y Serena." Darien se quedó pensativo y sonrió. "Ahora que lo pienso mi hermana aquí parece un mal tercio."

"¡Darien!" Lo reprendió Rei. "¡No digas eso!"

"Esta bien, invita a Mako. Tú ganas!"

Darien miró a su novia que se puso de pie para salir de la sala y dirigirse a la habitación que les habían asignado y arreglarse, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo solo pues entonces miró entrar a Andrew quien se sentó en uno de los sofás.

"¿Dónde está Serena?"

"Está acomodando su ropa." Dijo Andrew. "Es una necia, le dije que eso podría hacerlo Trista, pero no entiende, es muy quisquillosa, le gusta ser ella misma quien se encargue de sus cosas."

"Una mujer independiente sin duda." Comentó Darien.

"Bastante."

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que fue Darien quien se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

"Últimamente has estado muy retraído Andrew. Siempre que vienes de vacaciones pasamos tiempo juntos y salimos con otros amigos… ¿Sucede algo?... ¿No me digas que estas nervioso por lo de la boda?"

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire. Desde hace casi un año estaba comprometido con Serena y tenían ya la fecha para casarse en cinco meses, algo de lo cual sólo sabia Darien y que pensaba comentarles cuando había llegado a Londres, pero que al final se convirtió algo que había postergado a causa de… ¿Makoto?... Al principio le había costado aceptarlo, pero así era, era por ella por quien se estaba deteniendo.

"La verdad si estoy nervioso." Confesó Andrew. "¿Sabes?... Tengo un secreto que confesarte Darien."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No sé que me sucede." Dijo Andrew. "Desde que conocí a Serena me di cuenta de que teníamos química, nos llevábamos bien, me enamore de ella, el sexo es bueno pero… tengo miedo de casarme."

"¿Miedo?" Preguntó Darien desconcertado. "Bueno, nunca me habías presentado a tu chica antes de estas vacaciones, pero cuando conversábamos por internet yo pensaba que estabas muy enamorado… ¿No será que después de dos años tu relación ha caído en la monotonía?"

Andrew se quedó pensativo, ni el mismo sabia la respuesta de porque estaba dudando de casarse con Serena, no es precisamente que ella le aburriera, incluso hasta hace poco estaba conforme y contento con su decisión pese a que ya no sentía aquello que había sentido al principio de su relación con Serena… ¿Pero quien decía que esa sensación que se siente al inicio del noviazgo debe durar toda la vida?... Cierto ya no la sentía, pero eso era algo normal… ¿O no?

En cuanto al sexo, este le parecía bueno con Serena, pero con Makoto el sentía un placer incontrolable que iba en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo, una ternura por ella y deseos de protegerla y enseñarle a amar como ninguna otra mujer antes le había provocado.

"Darien…la verdad es que hice algo de lo que no me creí capaz." Dijo Andrew. "Le fui infiel a Serena."

"¿Qué?" Sorprendido Darien. "¿Con quien?... ¿Desde cuando?"

"Con una jovencita de 17 años." Respondió Andrew, por supuesto sin mencionar quien era esa jovencita, pues sabia que se armaría un escandalo si lo decía. "Sé que es una chiquilla, es una chiquilla de preparatoria, tiene 17 años… pero Darien… ¡Esa chiquilla me encanta, me fascina!... Tenemos una química genial y en la cama me hace sentir algo que con ninguna otra mujer había sentido… es tan tierna y a la vez tan pasional, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte." Andrew se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después continuó hablando. "Es que si ella no fuera tan joven, quizá si yo tuviera unos años menos, sino estuviera encima la boda con Serena… No sé que hacer Darien."

Darien se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, sopesando las palabras, buscando algo que poder decirle a su amigo, pero la verdad es que era difícil, no encontraba alguna respuesta pues él jamás había estado en una situación en que tuviera que elegir entre dos mujeres. Ciertamente estaba muy enamorado de Rei, la amaba de una manera como no había amado a otra mujer que hubiera estado en su vida, pero cuando comenzó a cortejar a Rei él no tenia novia y ella tampoco.

"Mira, si lo que te preocupa es la edad, mírame a mi, le llevo 5 años a Rei y nos llevamos de maravilla." Dijo Darien. "Quizá 7 años de diferencia suenen mucho, una mujer a sus 17 años aun no deja de ser menor de edad, una adolescente y honestamente amigo dudo que ella tenga planes de siquiera casarse pronto, supongo que quizá quiera entrar a la universidad, vivir cosas de su edad. Quizá cuando tu quieras ya una vida estable ella aun quiera divertirse, pero si tú la amas, si ella corresponde a tus sentimientos… ¿Entonces porque no intentarlo?"

"¿Y si me equivoco?" Le preguntó Andrew. "Tú mismo lo has dicho, es una adolescente, a esa edad las jovencitas se enamoran y se desenamoran fácilmente, y si con el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que nuestras diferencias son muchas y si está prendada de mi sólo porque fui el primer hombre en su vida." Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento. "Entonces quizá llegue el momento en que me quede sin ella y no encuentre a una mujer con la que me lleve tan bien como con Serena."

"Tranquilo amigo." Trataba de tranquilizarlo Darien. "Ciertamente le llevas algunos años, pero no seas tan drástico. Digo, son sólo 7 años, tienes 24 años, eres joven, no eres un señor de 40 cortejando a una jovencita. Mira, lo que si es seguro es que en la vida no amas a dos personas igual, no de la misma manera, date tiempo de pensar que es lo que sientes por Serena, pregúntate a ti mismo… ¿Por qué te quieres casar?... Sí decides que la amas, entonces habla con ella y confiésale que le fuiste infiel, porque no es justo que ella este sin saberlo, si descubres que estas con ella sólo porque la conoces bien, porque ya están comprometidos, porque prefieres mala por conocida que buena por conocer, entonces ponle fin a la relación."

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio hasta que pronto en la sala apareció Rei vestida con una falta ceñida en color negra, suéter de cuello alto en color morado y unas botas negras a juego.

"Estoy lista Darien." Se dirigió a su novio. "Invite a Mako a pasear con nosotros pero dice estar cansada y querer descansar. Creo que está un tanto deprimida." Continuó Rei recalcando lo ultimo, en parte por si a Andrew le hacia sentir algo el saber que Makoto no estaba feliz.

Darien se puso de pie y abrazó a Rei por detrás de la cintura.

"Andrew, yo y mi princesa nos vamos a recorrer Pluckley… ¿Podrías cuidar de mi hermana?... ¿O tienes planes?"

"Ninguno." Respondió Andrew tan pronto como le fue posible. "De hecho quisiera descansar un poco y supongo que Serena también. Así que no te preocupes por Mako, yo la cuido y estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que se ofrezca."

Tan pronto como Darien y Rei se fueran, Andrew inmediatamente subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta alta, o más bien a la habitación que estaba ocupando Makoto. Las palabras de Darien le habían hecho pensar… ¿Debería de hacerle caso a ese sentimiento que le provocaba Makoto?... Quizá si, quizá tendría que dejar de un cobarde e indagar en el fondo de su corazón, pues no era justo para Serena vivir engañada, no era justo para él mismo estar con esa duda y por supuesto no era justo para Makoto estar sufriendo por su causa, pues al escuchar que Rei decía haberla visto deprimida tenia casi la total seguridad de que esa tristeza era a causa de él.

Así, tan pronto llegar a la planta alta, estaba a punto de acercarse a la habitación de Makoto miró que de la habitación que ocupaba él se abrió la puerta y salió Serena.

"Andrew, hasta que apareces, ya iba a ir a buscarte."

"Estaba abajo charlando con Darien." Respondió Andrew. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada." Respondió Serena. "Sólo quería saber donde estabas… ¿Sabes?... No me he sentido bien últimamente, me voy a dar un baño para ver si me siento mejor y no se si después te gustaría que fuéramos a comer fuera."

"Me agrada la idea."

Andrew entró en la habitación, se acostó en la cama un par de segundos, escuchando como dentro del cuarto de ducha se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera y a su novia que tarareaba una canción; la conocía tan bien que sabia que ese era él día de su depilación con cera, sabia que iba a tardar por lo cual se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba acostada dentro de la habitación que se le había asignado en la mansión de los Hansford en Pluckley, mientras sobre su vientre tenia su computadora portátil, pues se encontraba navegando en internet, buscando como siempre libros y bisutería que comprar o buscando alguna receta nueva para ponerla en practica, tratando mas bien de olvidar a Andrew con cualquier cosa pues en ese momento estaba deprimida y no tenia ganas de nada.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba a la puerta, supuso que era Rei para insistirle por tercera vez que los acompañara a ella y Darien en su paseo y no es que le molestara su cuñada o que le desagradara, pero se levantó de mala gana dirigiéndose a la puerta donde al abrir se encontró con su eterno amor: Andrew.

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" Le preguntó de mala gana.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Le respondió él con otra pregunta.

"¡Me choca que me respondan con otra pregunta!" Exclamó ella con molestia, clavando sus orbes esmeraldas en él, suplicando que no se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas que había llorado por él.

"Y a mi me choca que me ignores." Le respondió Andrew. "Y no me voy a ir hasta que hayamos hablado, así me vuelvas a agarrar a puñetazos."

"Serena nos puede ver y entonces quizá…

Andrew la tomó por los hombros y la besó en los labios suavemente.

"No me importa que nos vea Serena, que nos vea tu hermano o que nos vieran tus propios padres."

"¡Eso es lo que dices, tu no eres capaz…

Andrew la recargó contra la pared y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola de esa manera mientras sus labios besaban los suaves labios me Makoto, mordiendo y succionando, embriagado con el sabor de su aliento, recorriendo después la piel de su cuello, escuchando como gemía ella…

Makoto se estaba dejando llevar, pronto sintió las manos de él meterse por debajo de su suéter, localizando el sujetador de su sostén pero al recordar como durante las ultimas horas delante de todos la había tratado como a la "pequeña" Makoto lo empujó de lado.

"No quiero. Ya no."

"Makoto, tu no puedes…"

"Sí puedo y yo ya no quiero."

Makoto caminó hacia la salida, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y a él no le importó, la siguió, salió tras ella de la mansión, corriendo por entre los arboles del bosque que rodeaban la mansión hasta que le dio alcance la tomarla de uno de los brazos y la arrinconó al tronco de un árbol y entonces miró unas lagrimas que salían de aquellos ojos verdes, un par de lagrimas que al verlas era como si le rompieran el corazón.

"¿Qué quieres Andrew?... ¡Lárgate!"

Andrew no soportaba verla así, limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos y ella dejó de resistirse a él.

"No me gusta verte llorar." Le dijo él. "Sí algo me duele es tu dolor."

"¿A ti porque habría de dolerte?"

"Porque te amo. Te amo Makoto."

Makoto se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar su confesión, no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, pues el atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo y pasional, un beso al que ella no se resistió, permitiendo que él la llevara en brazos a su auto, donde dentro del asiento trasero sus besos los llevaron a tocarse con lujuria, a quitar las barreras de la ropa para unir sus cuerpos que se necesitaban el uno al otro con ardiente ansiedad sin saber que detrás del tronco de un árbol alguien los observaba…

**Chicas espero pronto tener el siguiente capitulo. Saludos mi Luce y mi maga y por cierto gracias a Gaby por su review.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseu.**


	6. Chapter 6 Felicidad efimera

**Felicidad efimera.**

Makoto y Andrew sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban después del orgasmo, después de hacer el amor. Él, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto y con ella sentada sobre su virilidad, la estrechó entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor de su cabello, de su cuerpo, mientras ella tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, embriagándose de la loción masculina entremezclada con el olor a sexo de Andrew y él olor a fría humedad dentro del auto.

"Te amo." Le susurró él. "Quiero que siempre te quedes en mi vida, que nunca me digas adiós."

Makoto se separó un poco de él y besó sus labios suavemente. Después de haber hecho el amor, de que él le hablara sobre sus sentimientos se sentía como si estuviera rodeada por una sensación de éxtasis y felicidad que opacaba el miedo que sentía ante lo que se venia cuando todos se enteraran de su relación amorosa con Andrew.

"¿Me amas?" Le preguntó él mientras removía un mechón castaño de su cabello, reflejándose en sus orbes esmeralda.

"¿Tu que crees tonto?"

"Dímelo." Le pidió él con un tono de voz suplicante.

"Creo que tengo toda la vida para decírtelo." Lo besó ella rápidamente en los labios. "Pero creo que por ahora será mejor que nos cambiemos y nos vallamos a casa. Quizá primero tu y después…

"No digas nada." La hizo callar Andrew poniendo un dedo sobre sus finos labios. "Si alguien nos descubriera no me importaría. De todas maneras todos se van a enterar… Si en este momento nos descubrieran Darien, Minna, incluso Serena, créeme que no me importaría, quiero gritarles a todos que eres mía y que te amo."

"Pero…

"No digas nada."

Andrew la tumbó de espaldas en el asiento trasero del automóvil y comenzó a besar sus senos con ansiedad, mordiendo como un hambriento, siguiendo un camino con la punta de su lengua hacia su vientre, llenándose de placer al escuchar los suaves gemidos que escapaban de su garganta hasta que al fin su lengua llegó hasta los confines de su sexo, saboreando la dulce fuente de su placer femenino; y ella, ella gritó como loca su nombre, gimiendo, llorando de placer al sentir un orgasmo tras otro arremetiéndola y después la dureza de su sexo llenándola, llevándola a la locura, al mas delicioso éxtasis.

-0-0-0-

Después de casi una hora en la ducha, Serena salió, vistiéndose rápidamente con un vestido de lana ceñido a su cuerpo en color azul marino, de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos a juego con unas botas en color camel. Suponía que Andrew se habría desesperado de estar en la habitación esperándola, que quizá estaría comiendo algo en la cocina, platicando con alguno de los empleados de la mansión, con su hermana, con su cuñado, con Makoto o en el mas común de los casos sentado en algún lugar de la mansión con su computadora portátil jugando algún juego, mas al buscarlo dentro de la mansión no lo había encontrado y entonces decidió ir a buscarlo afuera, mas entonces, antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la salida escuchó la voz de Minna que venia desde la cocina.

"Serena."

"Minna" Se giró para quedar frente a ella. "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Sí." Respondió Minna. "Quiero prepararle un pastel a Armand… ¿me podrías ayudar?"

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, aunque al día siguiente de la navidad había ayudado a su suegra a preparar una ensalada, la verdad es que hacer algo mas que no fueran comidas rápidas no se le daba y un pastel mucho menos.

"La verdad es que soy pésima horneando." Dijo Serena. "Algunas veces he intentado preparar un pastel para Andrew pero siempre termino quemándolos." Serena hizo una pausa y después siguió hablando. "Quizá Makoto podría ayudarte, no por algo ella cocinó algunos postres el día de navidad. Mientras tanto yo iré a buscar a Andrew porque…

"¡Serena!" Gritó Minna asustada.

Serena al voltear miró como su cuñada se agarraba a las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, como si le costara sostenerse en pie, por lo cual, olvidándose de Andrew, rápidamente se acercó a su cuñada, pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura y haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerla.

"¿Qué tienes Minna?... ¡Cuñada reacciona!"

"No veo, ayúdame." Susurraba Minna con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

"¡Armand, John, Trista… alguien venga a ayudarme por dios!" Gritaba Serena alterada. Y en efecto, los gritos de Serena resultaron ser de utilidad, pues los empleados y Armand no tardaron en llegar, recostando a Minna en un sofá de la sala mientras la obligaban a tomar coca cola.

"Mi amor… ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Estas bien mi Venus?" Le preguntaba Armand a Minna.

"Sí, estoy bien." Susurró Minna.

"¿Quieres que valla a buscar a tu hermano?" Le preguntó Armand. "Tal vez…

"¡No!" Exclamó Minna. "Seria perdida de tiempo, deja mejor yo le hablo para que el valla por el doctor."

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto habían terminado de vestirse tras hacer el amor una y otra vez dentro del auto. Si quisieran ocultarle a los demás lo que estaban haciendo seria imposible, pues el rostro de ella lo delataba: su cabello revuelto, su maquillaje corrido y los labios hinchados a causa de los besos de Andrew. Mas ya no importaba ocultarlo, Andrew la amaba y estaba mas decidido que nunca a gritárselo a todos.

¿Desde cuando la amaba?

No lo sabía. No sabia si había sido desde que sus ojos la habían dejado de ver como una niña para verla como una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, si debido a las largas charlas por msn o desde que le había hecho el amor por primera vez, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que lo que sentía por ella era algo que nunca había sentido y lucharía por defender su amor en contra de quien fuera necesario.

"¿Nos vamos hermosa?"

"Tengo miedo." Le dijo ella.

Andrew buscó sus orbes esmeraldas, acarició una de sus mejillas rosadas y la besó suavemente en los labios.

"No tenga miedo preciosa. Yo estoy contigo." Le dijo. "Cuando tengas miedo recuerda que estoy a tu lado para apoyarte, que nunca te voy a dejar sola."

Despues de que bajaron del auto, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la mansión, él percibió que ella estaba nerviosa, y él también lo estaba, ni como negarlo, pero entonces pasó uno de sus brazos por alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él, demostrándole de esa manera que la amaba y que le quería dar su lugar ante todos.

"Veras que todos van a aceptar nuestro noviazgo." Le dijo Andrew. "Sé que Serena sufrirá, pero creo que es injusto para ella mantenerla engañada."

Al llegar a la mansión, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, Andrew miró salir a John quien lucia alterado.

"Joven Andrew… ¡Que bueno es encontrarlo!" Exclamó el hombre.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó Andrew, preocupándose por la manera alterada en que se miraba su empleado e inconscientemente soltó a Makoto.

"La señorita Minna se ha desvanecido… ahora está en recostada en un sofá de la sala, pero creo que seria bueno que la llevara al medico."

Andrew y Makoto entraron rápidamente a la mansión, dirigiéndose a la sala donde Minna ya se encontraba sentada en medio de Serena y de Armand quienes una y otra vez le preguntaban como se sentía y la obligaban a tomar refresco para que se recuperara.

"Hermanita… ¿Cómo estas?" Se hincó Andrew frente a ella. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué te sucedió amiga?" Se acercó Makoto a ella. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Dónde estabas Andrew?" Se puso de pie Serena. "Te estaba busque y busque y…

Serena no pudo continuar hablando, pues de pronto su rostro palideció y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero rápidamente Andrew la tomó en brazos mientras trataba de hacerla volver.

"¡Serena, Serena!... ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Armand. "¿Acaso ustedes dos comieron algo que les hiciera daño?"

Andrew recostó a Serena en uno de los sofás y Makoto entonces se acercó con un pedazo de carton echándole aire. Todos estaban a su alrededor, preguntándole como se sentía pero Serena sólo hilaba frases incoherentes que apenas eran audibles.

Fueron muchos minutos los que pasaron hasta que Serena comenzó a volver en si, y que para fortuna de las dos afectadas, llegó uno de los médicos del pueblo que había sido llamado por John y que tras saludar se dispuso a hacer una revisión de rutina tanto a Serena como a Minna mientras Armand, Andrew y Lita esperaban en la sala.

"Fue demasiado extraño." Dijo Armand. "Primero Minna se sintió mal, después llegaste tú Andrew y Serena se desmayó… Es como si algo hubieran comido esas dos que les provocara el mismo efecto." Armand clavó sus ojos en Makoto y sonrió. "Sólo no te vallas a desmayar tu también Makoto."

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Darien, quien después de estar desaparecido por varias horas apareció en la mansión con Rei. "¿Estás enferma hermana?"

"Nada de eso." Dijo Andrew, quien comenzó a relatarle los extraños desmayos de Minna y Serena hasta que entonces en la sala apareció el doctor seguido de las dos afectadas: Serena con cara de alegría, mientras Minna iba con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Cómo esta mi Venus?" Preguntó Armand poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Minna. "Mi amor, debiste quedarte en cama… ¿Te imaginas si te vuelves a desmayar?... ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien querido." Respondió Minna con sequedad.

"Bien, creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse." Comentó él doctor. "La pequeña Minna está muy bien, tan saludable como siempre, revise su presión y está estable, al igual que sus latidos y su temperatura por lo cual no me explico la reacción de su desmayo." Él medico hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en Andrew, regalándole una sonrisa. "¡Felicidades muchacho!" Se acercó dándole un abrazo que lo dejó desconcertado. "¿Quién me iba a decir hace algunos años atrás que a aquel niño que atendí porque se fracturo una piernas años después lo iba a tener que felicitar?"

"¡Mi amor, seremos padres!" Se acercó Serena abrazando a Andrew y robándole un suave beso de los labios. "¡Soy tan feliz!... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre. "Aquí está creciendo un hijo, un pequeñito tuyo y mio."

Andrew no supo que decir ante la noticia que Serena le estaba dando, en otras circunstancias se habría sentido feliz, pero no ahora; no cuando estaba pensando en terminar con Serena.

¿Ahora como le diría?

Por supuesto tenía que decirle en algún momento, pero creía que ese no era precisamente el adecuado. Buscó con su mirada a Makoto y notó como la mirada de ella se ensombrecía. Quería correr al lado de ella, abrazarla y gritarle al mundo que la amaba, pero ahí junto a él estaba Serena rodeándolo en un abrazo que él se vio forzado a corresponder delante de todos.

"¡Felicidades Andrew!" Se acercó Armand, quien después del medico felicitó con un efusivo abrazo a los futuros padres y después volteó a ver a los demás. "¿Y ustedes que?... ¿Acaso no piensan felicitarlos?... ¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermano Minna?"

Minna fue la siguiente que se acercó, felicitando a su hermano y a Serena, seguida después de Darien y Rei que fingieron felicidad, pues de alguna manera, los dos sabían que ese embarazo no era motivo de alegría para algunos de los presentes. Makoto no supo que decir, esbozó una sonrisa y entonces se encontró con los ojos de Serena y como por inercia se acercó dándole un abrazo.

"Felicidades Serena."

"Gracias Mako" Sonrió Serena. "Seguro que tendré un bebe precioso como su padre… ¿Verdad?"

"Sin duda." Respondió Makoto, quien se acercó a Andrew y lo abrazó rápidamente. "Con el permiso de ustedes me iré a dormir. Tengo sueño."

Makoto salió de la sala y Andrew la escuchó cuando subía los escalones, suponía que estaba triste, que le estaba doliendo y él quería ir tras ella, abrazarla y decirle que no la dejaría, pero ahora con esta noticia tenia que buscar el momento oportuno para hablar con Serena.

-0-0-0-

Era ya de madrugada en Pluckley y dentro de la mansión el silencio reinaba, pues todos dormían dentro de sus habitaciones, todos salvo Makoto que se encontraba acostada en su casa pensando en la noticia sobre el embarazo de Serena que había venido a acabar con los planes de Andrew de ponerle fin a su relación.

¿Qué sucedería en adelante?

No lo sabía. Comprendía que con semejante noticia Andrew no tuviera el valor de hablar con ella, mucho menos frente a todos, que quizá querría dejar pasar algunos días antes de hablar con Serena, pues tampoco creía que fuera del tipo de hombres que por un embarazo no planeado se queda atado a una mujer que no ama.

¿Y ella?... ¿Cómo se sentía ella?

Seguramente si todos supieran la relación que tenia con Andrew todos la verían como la villana del cuento, como la mujer fácil que se interpone entre dos personas que se aman para separarlos, aunque ella sabia perfectamente bien que Andrew no amaba a Serena y que seguro desde hace mucho había dejado de sentir amor como para siquiera pensar en la idea de terminarla.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la planta baja de la mansión y caminando después hacia la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó frente a la barra dando unos sorbos.

"Así que aquí estabas." Escuchó de pronto la voz de Andrew que la hizo sobresaltarse.

"Andrew, pensé que…

"Fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero me di cuenta de que no estabas." Andrew se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, buscando su boca para besarla. "Temí tanto que algo te hubiera sucedido."

"¿Qué podría haberme sucedido tonto?" Río Makoto.

"No lo se." Respondió él. "Perdóname."

"No tengo nada que perdonarte." Dijo Makoto. "Después de todo los dos somos culpables. Yo por seducirte, tú por engañar a Serena e incluso la misma Serena por no darse cuenta de que algo anda mal en su relación, porque para que ahora estés conmigo es porque la relación con Serena no funciona bien del todo… ¿Verdad?"

Andrew asintió y ella continuó hablando.

"Comprendo que quizá ahora no sientes el valor suficiente para hablar con Serena y estoy dispuesta a esperar un poco si así lo quieres." Dijo Makoto. "No quiero que te presiones mi amor, aunque tampoco me agrada saber que duermes con Serena."

Andrew se sentó en otra de las sillas, justo a un lado de Makoto y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, llenándola de besos.

"Tengo algo planeado." Dijo Andrew. "Mañana mismo hablare con Serena y le pondré fin a la relación. Sé que seguro le dolerá y me duele lastimarla porque como sea he convivido dos años con ella y ahora será la madre de mi hijo, así que aunque terminare con ella me gustaría que esperaramos un poco para que todos se enteren de nuestra relación… ¿Qué te parece Mako?... Para ella ya será muy duro que en este viaje terminemos como para que encima se entere de que tú y yo tenemos una relación."

"Creo que es lo mejor Andrew."

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento y después sus labios se estrecharon en un beso suave y pasional, un beso que posiblemente los hubiera llevado a algo mas de no ser porque de pronto escucharon un grito proveniente lejos de la cocina que los hizo salir corriendo para encontrarse con Serena quien estaba tirada en el piso retorciéndose con su pijama manchada de sangre.

"¡Serena!... ¿Qué te sucede Serena?"

"¡Me duele, me duele!" Gritaba Serena mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

No tardaron en bajar las escaleras Minna, Armand, Rei y Darien, así como John y Trista que preocupados se acercaron a su patrón.

"Sera mejor que lleve a Serena a un hospital" Dijo Andrew levantándola en brazos con cuidado.

"Yo te acompaño Andrew." Dijo Darien.

"Armand, te encargamos a las chicas." Dijo Andrew. "Cualquier cosa te comunicas."

Después de que Andrew y Darien salieran para llevar a Serena al hospital, Makoto se quedó pensativa. Le preocupaba el estado de salud de Serena, pues aunque no eran amigas, el bebe que llevaba en su vientre era de Andrew.

¿Acaso el destino estaba conspirando en contra del amor que ella y Andrew se tenían?

¿Por qué justo cuando estaban dispuestos a luchar contra todos con tal de estar juntos tenia que suceder todo eso?

Makoto seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, sintiendo una extraña sensación de culpa cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Minna que la hizo sobresaltarse.

"Veras que todo estará bien Mako, no te preocupes."

Makoto le regaló una sonrisa y respondi:

"¿Sí verdad?... Esperemos que el bebe de Andrew este bien."

-0-0-0-

En la sala del hospital Andrew se encontraba sentado en compañía de Darien, ambos en silencio, mientras esperaban a que algún medico apareciera y les diera alguna noticia sobre el estado de salud de Serena.

"¿Cómo te sientes Andrew?"

"Honestamente no lo se." Respondió Darien. "Ahora no sé que pensar. Si te soy honesto no me alegró saber que Serena estaba embarazada… pero ahora el echo de saber que ella o nuestro hijo pueden estar en peligro…" Andrew se quedó en silencio, no sabio que pensar, no sabia que sentir, no sabia que quería, no sabia como actuar.

"No sé que decirte amigo, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea."

"Gracias Darien."

Él medico no tardó mucho en aparecer, y al verlo, tanto Andrew como Darien se pusieron de pie.

"¿Cómo está Serena?"

El semblante del doctor se miraba serio, como quien trae una mala noticia y después de darle vueltas al asunto entonces confirmó la mala noticia.

"Señor Hansford, no se si usted sabrá pero su esposa tiene alrededor de tres meses de embarazo." Dijo él medico que suponía que quizá fueran marido y mujer.

"¿Tres meses?" Preguntó Andrew desconcertado. "Bueno, como íbamos a saberlo si Serena desde que la conocí me comentó que tenia problemas con su menstruación, que tenia quistes y…

"Así es señor." Respondió él medico. "Ya me he puesto al tanto, he hablado con la señorita. Como usted ya sabe no era recomendable para ella que quedara embarazada pero ahora lo está." Él medico hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Mire señor, para ser honesto el estado de su esposa tanto como de la criatura es delicado; hay el riesgo de que ella pueda perder al bebe o que la misma salud de ella sea vea en riesgo así que sólo hay dos opciones: o la señorita se somete a un aborto o entonces se arriesga a continuar con él embarazo. Sólo que de optar por la segunda opción la señora tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto de aquí hasta que llegue el momento del alumbramiento y por supuesto estar tranquila porque cualquier mala noticia o un mal estado de animo pueden afectar su salud y ya ni hablar de la del feto."

Andrew se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. No sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer pues aunque ya no amaba a Serena le preocupaba su salud, pues no por nada habían estado juntos por dos años.

¿Y que decir del bebe?

También era hijo suyo, por supuesto que le preocupaba, pero tenia que ver las cosas con la cabeza fría y si se trataba de elegir entre la vida de Serena o la de ese hijo suyo que aun no nacía, entonces prefería la vida de Serena.

"Es preciso que la señora tome una decisión señor Hansford." Lo interrumpió él medico. "Sí se va a practicar un legrado es preciso que se lo practique cuanto antes, pues ya estamos alrededor de las 12 semanas y entre mas tiempo pase mas riesgos conlleva un legrado. En cuanto a la opción de continuar con el embarazo ya sabe cuales son los riesgos para la señorita."

"Voy a hablar con ella doctor." Dijo Andrew. "La convenceré de que hacerse el legrado es la mejor opción.

-0-0-0-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel accidente en el cual Serena había caído de las escaleras y se había enterado del peligro que implicaba su embarazo. A partir de recibir esa noticia, el viaje había perdido su encanto y todos habían regresado de nuevo a Londres donde el año nuevo paso con felicidad para algunos, como el caso de Darien y Rei que se fueron por dos semanas a Japón y para otros no tan feliz, como él caso de Serena quien sufría por saber que podría perder a su bebe, o Andrew quien sufría al debatirse entre amar libremente a Makoto o estar con Serena quien se había negado a la opción del legrado y cuya vida podría ponerse en peligro si no seguía las instrucciones medicas.

En el caso de Makoto, aunque a ella le dolía no poder gritarle al mundo que amaba a Andrew, aunque tenia que soportar que él estuviera con Serena; había optado por no dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza, por mantenerse fuerte y apoyar a Andrew, esperando hasta que el bebe naciera y la salud de Serena dejara de peligrar y amándolo en silencio cada vez que podían encontrarse en su habitación donde le daban rienda suelta a la lujuria.

Comentarios había escuchado sobre que Serena quería regresar a Alemania, estar con su familia que le brindaría su apoyo y sabia que si eso ocurría Andrew viajara con ella y por tanto la distancia los separaría al menos hasta que Serena diera a luz.

Temía, debía reconocer que temía que Andrew se fuera a Alemania y que estando allá la olvidara y decidiera quedarse con Serena, pero entonces cuando él la buscaba y le hacia el amor con ternura y pasión sus miedos se disipaban.

"¿A dónde vas hija?" Escuchó la voz de Aimée que le hablaba cuando ella discretamente se dirigía a la salida.

"Voy al parque." Dijo Makoto.

"¿No te parece como que el día está demasiado helado para ir a correr hija?" Le preguntó Aimée. "Es enero, periodo de crudo invierno."

"Lo se." Sonrió Makoto. "Pero quede de verme con Jessica en la cafetería que está frente al parque." Mintió Makoto mencionando a una amiga que no conocían en casa.

"Entonces ve con cuidado hija."

Makoto salió de su casa, caminó dos calles y justo al doblar una esquina ahí estaba el auto de Andrew, esperándola como habían quedado y entonces ella, al verlo bajar corrió a su lado, dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

"Vamos, sube al auto, aquí afuera hace mucho frio."

Después de que Makoto subiera al auto, Andrew lo puso en marcha hasta alejarse suficiente de la zona residencial donde ambos vivían. Durante el trayecto hasta llegar al parque donde Andrew estacionó el auto, él había estado en silencio, hablando poco, contestando a las preguntas de Makoto con monosílabos, mientras ella trataba de darle ánimos ante la situación por la que estaba pasando.

"Veras que todo va a salir bien mi amor." Dijo Makoto. "¿Quieres un helado?"

"No." Respondió Andrew.

"Yo te invito." Sonrió Makoto. "Con todo esto ni te había contado pero… ¿Qué crees?...Los collares que hice se están vendiendo, ya he entregado 7 y me han hecho dos pedidos, uno de Holanda y otro de…

"Makoto, necesito que hablemos." La interrumpió Andrew.

"Perdón… No quería importunarte con mis cosas."

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Makoto asustada y preocupada. "¿Tienes que regresar a Alemania?... ¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo que regresar a Alemania Makoto." Dijo él. "Me voy a casar con Serena."

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo y sintió miedo, mucho miedo de perder a Andrew.

"¿Casarte?...No creo que sea necesario Andrew. Digo, si te tienes que ir a Alemania por una temporada entonces…

"Mi vida está en Alemania Makoto." Dijo él. "Es allá donde tengo mi trabajo."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Makoto con voz temblorosa. "Andrew…me falta sólo un semestre para terminar… yo pensaba estudiar en Paris pero si tu vida esta en Alemania entonces yo…

"Me voy a casar con Serena." Le dijo Andrew. "Y si me voy a casar con ella quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por favor Makoto, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles." Andrew sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón cuando miró los ojos de Makoto empañado por las lágrimas. "Tú eres demasiado pequeña, seguro encontraras a alguien de tu edad y…

"¿Y lo nuestro?... ¿No te parecí pequeña como para que te acostaras conmigo?"

"Nunca hubo un lo nuestro." Dijo Andrew, queriendo acercarse a Makoto para estrecharla en un abrazo, pero entonces ella lo abofeteó y bajo del auto.

"Se feliz entonces." Le dijo y abordó el primer taxi que vio. Subiéndose al asiento trasero, llorando en silencio mientras desde las ventanas del taxi miraba los carros transitando por la ciudad.

"¿A dónde la llevo señorita?"

Makoto le dio al taxista la dirección a donde quería dirigirse y entonces siguió llorando en silencio. Quería estar lejos de su casa donde nadie la viera sufrir, lejos de Andrew y lejos de esa habitación donde él la había hecho su mujer.

**N/A: Chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Una nueva vida

**Una nueva vida.**

**Seis semanas después…**

Makoto abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre que la hizo salir del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumida. Maldijo para sus adentros que la despertara, pues era dormida la única manera en que dejaba de pensar en Andrew, en que dejaba de recordar esos momentos en que le hacia el amor, esos momentos en que con voz aterciopelada le había prometido estar a su lado y defender su amor de todo aquel que se interpusiera.

Seis semanas eran las que habían pasado ya desde que él le dijera que estaba decidido a casarse con Serena y de que por supuesto regresaría con ella a Berlín. Seis semanas que para Makoto habían parecido una eternidad, en las que se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar para evitar que alguien la viera, para no tener que sentir la compasión de los demás o tener que contar que se había enredado con un hombre comprometido que ahora estaba planeando su boda y esperando a su primer hijo, el cual por supuesto lo esperaba con otra mujer que no era ella.

"maman." Susurró Makoto cuando se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de su madre, tan idénticos a los suyos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Perdona que entrara a la habitación hija." Dijo Aimée. "Estuve tocando por mas de 5 minutos y no abrías la puerta." Aimée hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "La verdad es que me preocupe por ti y fui a buscar el duplicado de las llaves de tu habitación para abrirla… ¿Qué te sucede hija?... Últimamente es Minna quien viene a despertarte para ir a clases, tus calificaciones del ultimo parcial han bajado, ya no cocinas, no comes y te ves mas delgada y demacrada… ¿Te sientes mal?"

Makoto se sentó en la cama, acomodándose sus cabellos desaliñados y desviando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre.

"Todo está bien." Respondió Makoto. "Es sólo que estoy cansada de la rutina. Siempre la escuela, la misma gente, las mismas tareas… quiero largarme de Londres."

Aimée sabia que su hija no estaba diciendo la verdad, sospechaba que algo ocultaba, que algo la tenia triste y deprimida pues de un tiempo a la fecha había dejado de hacer lo que le gustaba, y aunque antes había dicho querer dejar Londres para ir a estudiar a Paris cuando terminara la preparatoria, jamás había hablado de su amada ciudad tan despectivamente, pues si algo recalcaba era que a su partida extrañaría esa ciudad que la vio nacer.

"¿Penas de amores?" Le preguntó Aimée.

Makoto clavó sus ojos en los de su madre, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar pues no quería que la viera como una mujer débil, falta de carácter e hizo lo que pudo para poner la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Créeme maman que no son penas de amores." Respondió Makoto. "Es sólo que todo me parece tan rutinario. Tengo ganas de ver otros lugares, otras personas, de alejarme. Muchos de mis compañeros opinan lo mismo, incluso pregúntaselo a Rei, ella dejó Japón para venir a estudiar aquí en gran medida por querer salir de la rutina de estar siempre en el mismo lugar."

"Quizá tengas razón." Le respondió Aimée queriendo darle por su lado. "En algún momento yo pase por lo mismo. Deje Paris y vine a estudiar a Londres, y mira, aquí conocí al papá de Darien y después a tu padre."

"¿Te das cuenta?" Dijo Makoto. "Es algo que llega a suceder. Ahora madre si me permites me quiero tomar un baño para irme a la escuela."

Makoto tomó su toalla y su bata de baño y entró a ducharse rápidamente; en parte porque quería quitarse la sensación de pereza y también por evadir a su madre. No quería que nadie sintiera lastima por ella, y tampoco quería que supieran que sufría por causa de amores, mucho menos que el causante de ese dolor era el hijo de los Hansford.

-0-0-0-

Serena y Andrew iban saliendo tomados de la mano de una de las más prestigiosas clínicas en la ciudad de Berlín. Como cada mes, desde que se habían enterado del embarazo de Serena, habían acudido a consulta ginecológica para que el medico supervisara que tanto la salud de Serena como la del bebe que venia en camino estuviera bien.

Dos meses eran apenas desde que Andrew y Serena se habían enterado de que iban a ser padres, cinco meses ahora los que llevaba su bebe gestándose en el vientre de Serena que comenzaba a notarse ligeramente haciéndola lucir mas radiante y hermosa. Mas durante en esos meses no todo había sido alegría, pues para Serena siempre estaba latente el temor de perder a su hijo, teniéndose que cuidar con medicamentos, revisión medica mas seguida que de lo que cualquier embarazada requiere y por supuesto teniendo que guardar mucho reposo y evitar situaciones que alteraran su estado de animo.

En el caso de Andrew, él por supuesto que tampoco estaba viviendo en armonía y aunque sonora egoísta, para sus adentros, mas que estar preocupado por la salud de Serena y la de su hijo (que si lo estaba), lo que día y noche le quitaba el sueño era Makoto, su amada Makoto.

¿Habría echo bien en dejarla para casarse con Serena y formar una familia?

Después de haberle prometido amor a Makoto era que se había enterado de que Serena estaba embarazada y no conforme con ello, para variar su embarazo era de alto riesgo no sólo para el feto, sino también para Serena, lo cual tras pensarlo, le había echo llegar a la conclusión de que quizá lo mejor seria casarse con Serena, a quien conocía desde hace mas de dos años como pareja, que abandonar esa relación para comenzar una nueva con una adolescente a la que si bien conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, tenia poco de tratarla como pareja y no podía tener la certeza de que fuera duradero, pues ante todo, Makoto era una adolescente y a esa edad cualquiera se enamora y se desenamora con facilidad. Mas sin embargo, para sus adentros, conforme pasaban los días al lado de Serena, alejado de Makoto, reconocía que extrañaba a aquella adolescente tan tierna como apasionada que le había hecho aflorar en su corazón sentimientos que nunca antes otra mujer le había provocado, ni siquiera quien ahora iba a ser la madre de su hijo.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera terminado con Serena por tal de vivir su amor con Makoto?

No lo sabía. Algo dentro de si le decía que quizá con suerte Serena lo hubiera asimilado, que nada malo le hubiera sucedido y que quizá estaría feliz con su adorada Makoto; mas sin embargo, también algo le decía que quizá ese profundo dolor habría terminado por afectar a Serena y que en el mejor de los casos quizá no le hubiera pasado nada, pero hubiera dejado pasar a una mujer que estaba segura de lo que sentía por él por una adolescente que quizá sólo estaba deslumbrada de él por ser un chico mayor, por ser quien la iniciara a la vida del delicioso placer sexual.

En conclusión, de lo único que tenia certeza era de que Serena lo amaba, que por mas de dos años había sido una buena novia, que se llevaba bien con ella, que la quería y que de no ser por Makoto él no estuviera con aquella sensación de que había tomado la decisión incorrecta, con la sensación de tener un profundo vacío en el alma que no llenaba Serena, ni siquiera el hijo que ambos esperaban.

"¿Verdad que nuestro hijo es precioso?" Preguntó Serena, sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

"¿Perdón?"

Serena se le quedó mirando detenidamente, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los de él.

"¿Qué te sucede mi amor?" Preguntó Serena. "En estos últimos días has estado muy distraído, distante… ¿Te preocupa algo?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa…

¿Cómo decirle que no estaba seguro de amarla?...

¿Cómo decirle que estaba dudando de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella?...

¿Cómo decirle que no estaba contento con la espera de su primogénito?

"Me preocupa nuestro hijo." Respondió Andrew. "Y por supuesto tú. Sabes que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo."

Serena se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente los labios de Andrew.

"No te preocupes mi amor. Todo va a estar bien. Nuestro hijo y yo estaremos bien, ya lo veras."

"Eso espero." Respondió Andrew.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Andrew, subiéndose ella en el asiento de copiloto y él tomando el asiento frente al volante, como corresponde a quien conduce el auto. Apenas Andrew había avanzado algunas calles en su automóvil cuando al detenerse en un semáforo rojo miró a una jovencita alta de largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta cruzar la calle la cual le hizo recordar a Makoto.

"Esa joven se parece demasiado a Makoto… ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó Serena haciéndolo salir de su ensoñamiento.

"Mucho." Respondió Andrew.

Serena tenía razón, sin duda la joven se parecía en demasía a Makoto, pero no era Makoto, no era "su" Makoto, su pequeña, su muñequita preciosa, aquella jovencita que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas.

¿Qué seria de ella ahora?... ¿Lo habría olvidado?

No lo sabia, no tenía alguna certeza. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que Makoto no quería tener comunicación con él, pues lo había bloqueado de su msn y cuando con pretexto de saludar a Darien había hablado a la mansión Kino, en caso de ser ella quien contestara las llamadas, solía pasarle a Darien inmediatamente o en caso de que no estuviera, decirle que estaba ocupada.

"¿Me llevas a comprar un helado de yogurt?" Escuchó la voz de Serena que para sus adentros, tenia que aceptar, le molestaba escuchar.

"¿Ahora?" Le respondió Andrew con una pregunta. "¿No te parece que hace frio para comer helado?"

"El pequeño Andrew quiere helado de yogurt."

"¿Andrew?" Preguntó Andrew arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Sí." Respondió Serena. "Me encantaría que nuestro hijo se llamara como tú."

"Creo que eso hay que pensarlo." Respondió Andrew tomando camino hacia la nevería donde le gustaba comer a Serena, sin poder evitar imaginarse por momentos como seria si Makoto fuera unos años mas grande, si no fuera una adolescente, si ella fuera su novia y fuera quien estuviera esperando un hijo suyo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la sola idea de imaginar a Makoto con el vientre abultado, esperando un hijo suyo, llevándola a hacerse ultrasonidos, que fuera ella a quien le comprara sus antojos, a quien tuviera a su lado al despertar cada mañana, quien le diera un hermoso hijo con los preciosos ojos verdes de ella le hizo sonreír por un momento, perdiéndose en sus fantasías, mas entonces escuchó la voz de Serena que lo hizo volver a la realidad, a darse cuenta de que la embarazada era Serena y no Makoto.

"¿De que te ríes mi amor?"

"Tonterías de las que hablamos en la oficina. Nada importante." Respondió.

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, acompañada de Minna y otras amigas en común que conversaban sobre trivialidades sin importancia, sobre temas en los que en otro momento hubiera participado, mas no podía concentrarse en platica alguna, no cuando en su mente estaba el recuerdo de Andrew que la hacia entristecerse.

"Casi no has comido." Dijo una de las chicas sentadas en la mesa. "¿Por qué estas tan seria Makoto?"

"¿Perdón?... ¿Qué me decías Elizabeth?" Respondió Makoto, saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

"Elizabeth te decía que casi no has comido, que has estado muy seria." Dijo Minna poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, hablándole en un tono serio y no a modo de broma como siempre solía hacerlo. "¿Te sientes mal Makoto?... ¿Te aflige algo?"

"No." Esbozó Makoto una sonrisa. "Todo está bien."

"Dinos la verdad, somos tu amigas." Le dijo Elizabeth. "Te duele ver a Sapphire con esa chica… ¿Verdad?"

"No." Respondió Makoto. "Lo que haga Sapphire me tiene sin cuidado."

Suponía que sus amigas estaban pensando que Sapphire era el causante de sus tristezas, pues no hacia mucho tiempo habían sido novios; mas estaban muy equivocadas, muy lejos de saber la verdad de lo que la atormentaba, de lo que le dolía y no era que no quisiera decirles, pero si no se atrevía era porque entre sus amigas de la escuela estaba Minna y si algo no quería era que los Hansford o su familia se enteraran de la aventura amorosa que había tenido con Andrew, sabría que eso crearía conflictos, problemas, y eso era mejor evitarlo, después de todo ella no era una santa, ella era quien había dado pie a Andrew para que la tomara.

Elizabeth iba a decirle algo, mas entonces, escucharon el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado y que se tenían que poner de pie para dirigirse al salón de clases, mas justo apenas se habían puesto de pie y dado algunos pasos, Makoto sintió su cuerpo pesado, una sensación de escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, una punzada en el cerebro, la vista nublada, sintió como no podía sostenerse de pie y caía al piso, cerrando sus ojos, esperando volver a abrirlos.

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió los ojos lentamente mientras alguien le pasaba por la nariz un algodón humedecido en alcohol, dándose cuenta cuando su vista se aclaraba, de que frente a ella estaba el medico de la escuela y a su lado, su amiga Minna sentada en una silla, sujetándole la mano.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó él medico.

"Sí." Respondió Makoto.

"¿Tienes la sensación de querer vomitar?... ¿Te duele la cabeza?"

"Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya está pasando." Respondió Makoto.

"¿Qué desayunaste el día de hoy?"

Makoto se quedó pensativa. No había desayunado nada, desde que se había ido Andrew no le daba hambre, comía muy poco y a veces cuando comía tenia la sensación de querer vomitar.

"No tuve tiempo de desayunar." Respondió Makoto.

"Mal hecho señorita Kino." Respondió él medico. "¿Ha comenzado ya su vida sexual?"

Makoto se quedó en silencio, no es que le diera vergüenza hablar de sexo, ni que quisiera dárselas de virgen pero… ¿Por qué tenia que estar Minna ahí?... Si su vida sexual la hubiera comenzado con otro no le importaría decir que si, pero pensaba que decir sí era como si estuviera diciendo que había tenido sexo con Andrew.

"Contéstale al medico Makoto, no tengas pena."

"Sí." Respondió Makoto.

Él medico se dirigió a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó un test de embarazo casero el cual tan sólo verlo, a Makoto le heló la sangre.

"No se si este usando anticonceptivos señorita Kino, pero para descartar un posible embarazo me gustaría que se hiciera un test de embarazo." Dijo él medico. "Aquí tengo algunas botellas de agua por si es que no tiene ganas de orinar por ahora y ya después de que se haga el test podremos saber si descartar esa posibilidad para entonces proceder a hacerle análisis de sangre."

"¿En verdad es necesario que me haga la prueba de embarazo?"

Él medico clavó sus ojos en los orbes de Makoto.

"No la voy a obligar a que se haga ese test señorita." Dijo él medico. "Aunque yo se lo recomiendo para descartar cualquier posibilidad de embarazo."

Lita sintió como Minna tomaba su mano, apretándosela en señal de apoyo y al voltear se encontró con sus ojos azules tan idénticos a los de su amado Andrew.

"Hazte la prueba de embarazo Makoto." Dijo Minna. "No pierdes nada. Además es peor vivir con la duda… ¿No lo crees?"

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento. No quería hacérsela, le daba miedo tan sólo pensar que el resultado fuera positivo.

¿Qué haría ella con un bebe?

No le agradaba la idea de ser madre, no a los 17 años, no cuando era tan joven, cuando aun tenia muchos planes, muchos proyectos que realizar, no quería ser madre, no cuando ni siquiera tenia a Andrew a su lado, apoyándola. Mas sin embargo sabía que la duda la mataría, quizá no estuviera embarazada, quizá si se la hiciera pronto se daría cuenta de que el resultado era negativo y podría respirar con tranquilidad, con calma.

"Me la hare."

Makoto se puso de pie con la ayuda del medico y de Minna, después se dirigió al baño, donde se realizó la prueba, esperando a que pasara el tiempo debido antes de ver si aparecía o no aparecía una rayita en color rosa, una rayita que ella no quería que apareciera y que si aparecia seria como si su vida se viniera abajo.

El tiempo estipulado pasó, no quería ver los resultados, tenia miedo, mas entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

"¿Estas bien Mako?... ¿Cómo salió tu test de embarazo?"

"Espera."

Makoto con temor dirigió su mirada al test de embarazo, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho y las manos le sudaban, no quería que saliera positivo, no quería estar embarazada, lo imploraba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, mas entonces sintió que la vida se le venia abajo cuando miró una raya rosa, una raya que significaba que en efecto, estaba embarazada.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Cómo lo afrontaría?

No lo sabía. Apretó el este de embarazo contra su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No tenía claro que iba a hacer, mas sin embargo se secó las lágrimas, queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien, que la prueba salió negativa, pero al abrir la puerta, al encontrarse con los ojos de Minna y escucharla preguntar como había salido el test no pudo reprimir que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

"¿Fue positivo?" Le preguntó él medico. "Siéntese señorita Kino, no es bueno que se alteres. Tiene que relajarse."

Makoto clavó sus ojos en los orbes color miel del medico. Sabía que cuando algún estudiante tenía algún malestar inmediatamente las autoridades escolares se encargaban de avisar a los padres o tutores para que pasaran a recogerlos y llevarlos a casa. Sabia que muy probablemente su madre iba a llegar en cualquier momento, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba embarazada. Al menos no hasta que ella lo asimilara y decidiera que hacer.

"Por favor doctor. No quiero que en mi familia sepan que estoy embarazada, por favor no diga nada."

Él medico lo ofreció un vaso con agua mientras a su lado, Minna estaba sentada en otra silla a su lado, pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

"Señorita Kino, en que aprieto me pone." Dijo él medico. "Conociendo a la señora Kino seguro querrá hablar conmigo y preguntarme por su salud." Makoto comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente, desconsoladamente y entonces el medico de nuevo retomó la palabra. "Señorita Kino, si le tranquiliza un poco, le recuerdo que como medico mi ética profesional me pide que guarde el secreto de mis pacientes. Lo que usted no quiere que le diga a su madre yo no se lo diré señorita, pero le aconsejo que hable con ella, será lo mejor para cualquier decisión que tome, ya sea si decide interrumpir su embarazo o para ir cada mes a visita ginecológica en caso de que decida llevar a termino su embarazo."

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero entonces se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del consultorio y al ir él medico a abrirla se encontró con Aimée Kino quien entró con rostro de preocupación acercándose a su hija, preguntándole como se sentía y exigiéndole al doctor que le dijera como estaba su hija, que era lo que tenia.

"Señora Kino, afortunadamente el pequeño incidente ocurrido con su hija no pasó a mayores." Dijo él medico, a quien Makoto miraba con ojos suplicantes pidiéndole que callara su secreto.

"¿Pero que es lo que tiene mi hija?... ¿Por qué se desmayo?"

"Señora tranquila." Dijo él medico. "La señorita tiene un poco baja la presión, ya se encuentra mejor y bueno, en cuanto al desmayo no podría decirle las causas señora, a veces una persona puede sufrir desmayos a causa de estress, ya sabe, los jóvenes están en periodo de exámenes, también se puede deber a una mala alimentación, a estar nervioso por algo. No le puedo asegurar las razones por las cuales su hija se desmayó, así que para tener un diagnostico certero y descartar cualquier anomalía en su organismo yo recomendaría que la señorita se hiciera algún estudio medico, cosa que como ve aquí no puedo hacer pues sólo tengo el equipo necesario para dar primeros auxilios al personal estudiantil y docente del colegio."

"Muchas gracias doctor." Dijo Aimée clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su hija. "Hoy mismo llevare a mi hija a que le hagan unos estudios médicos de todo. Necesito cerciorarme de que mi hija este bien."

Makoto sintió las manos temblorosas cuando escuchó los planes de su madre de llevarla a hacerse estudios médicos. No quería, no quería que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo. Sabia que de ser así, querrían saber quien es el padre, y ella no quería delatarlo, no quería decirlo, no quería pronunciar su nombre o que le reprocharan lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo la convencería?

No lo sabía.

¿Qué haría ahora?... ¿Cómo podría sobrellevar las cosas en su vida?

No lo sabía. Tenía miedo. No quería tener un hijo, no quería desbaratar sus planes de ir a estudiar a Le cordon bleu, no quería tener que dedicar sus años de juventud a cuidar de un bebe, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie. Quería que eso no fuera cierto, que fuera sólo una pesadilla y que de ser real, entonces algo pasara que acabara con su existencia, para no sentir, para no tener que pensar.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba acostada en su cama, cubierta por dos cobijas mientras se preguntaba que haría con su vida. No quería llorar, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, eran apenas algunas lágrimas las que había derramado cuando se enteró de la noticia, pero aunque su alma lo necesitaba no tenia fuerzas para romper en llanto.

Desde que llegó a casa había estado recostada. Su madre le había obligado a comer pollo teriyaki, una porción de arroz, espárragos con mantequilla y para rematar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No tenia hambre, entonces tampoco no la había tenido, pero su madre había insistido y ella por darle gusto, por evitar que indagara había tragado todo, mas su cuerpo había rechazado alguno de aquellos alimentos, pues al poco rato de haber comido había tenido que ir al cuarto de baño a vomitar, algo que afortunadamente su madre no había presenciado, pues entonces quizá hubiera comenzado a sospechar.

A la mañana siguiente tenia que acudir en ayunas a hacerse los análisis. Después, al siguiente día, tenia que ir al medico para que le diera los resultados que ya sabia.

¿Cómo le haría para negarse a ir?

¿Cómo le haría para evitar que su madre se aferrara a acompañarla al medico?

No lo sabía.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dio permiso de que entraran y al abrirse miró a Darien entrando acompañado de Rei.

"Hola cuñada." Saludó Makoto. "Hola hermano."

Darien se sentó al borde de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y en un gesto fraternal y cariñoso revolvió su cabello castaño.

"¿Cómo estas hermanita?"

"Cansada." Respondió Makoto. "Sólo me hace falta dormir un poco. Mañana estaré mejor."

"¿Sabes?... Traje a Rei porque me dijo que quería venir a verte y quedarse a conversar un rato contigo." Dijo Darien. "¿Te molestaría si se queda?"

"Desde luego que no." Respondió Makoto esbozando una sonrisa. "Sólo espero que no seas tú quien se moleste porque le robó por un rato a su novia."

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

"Pero tampoco abuses hermana." Darien volteó a ver a Rei y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "En la noche paso para llevarte a cenar… ¿De acuerdo?... Tengo que ir a la oficina."

"Anda mi amor, ve." Le dijo Rei. "Aquí estaré con Makoto. Además ya nos hacia falta conversar."

Una vez que Darien se fuera ambas esperaron un momento para tocar el tema del embarazo de Makoto. De cierto era que en la familia Kino nadie tenía la mala manía de escuchar a través de las puertas, pero nunca faltaba que alguien se enterara accidentalmente, inclusive alguna de las empleadas domesticas.

"Listo." Dijo Rei asomándose a la puerta, dándose cuenta de que en la planta alta no había nadie. "Darien salió, tus papás ahora no están en casa y las empleadas seguro estarán preparando la cena en la planta bajo." Dijo Rei que regresó a la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, acostándose junto con Makoto, como solían hacerlo cuando se conocieron, antes de que Rei se hiciera novia de Darien.

"Extrañaba estos momentos entre amigas." Dijo Makoto.

"Créeme que aunque soy feliz con Darien yo también extrañaba estos momentos." Dijo Rei esbozando una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Makoto. "Digo, que tenga novio no quiera decir que no quiera a mis amigas o que desee pasar tiempo con ellas."

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sintiéndose tranquila y relajada por un momento al saber que ahí estaba Rei para escucharla, para apoyarla, para darle su consejo de amiga sin juzgarla.

"Supe que te desmayaste en el colegio." Dijo Rei. "¿Es lo que estoy pensando?"

Makoto asintió y una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la limpió con el dorso de su mano y recobró la compostura.

"Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte." Le dijo Rei. "Si tienes ganas de llorar, hazlo, no te detengas."

"No." Respondió Makoto. "No quiero llorar. Sólo quiero no pensar, quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla, no quiero que nadie sepa, no se que voy a hacer con mi vida Rei."

"Pero tienes que tomar una decisión." Le dijo Rei.

"Lo se." Respondió Makoto. "No quiero ser madre, pero tampoco quiero someterme a un aborto, pero tampoco quiero… "Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, y de pronto rompió a llorar. "No sé que quiero Rei."

Rei le dio un abrazo. Sabía que su amiga lo necesitaba. Sólo la escuchaba, sabia que no había palabras para consolarla, pero la comprendía muy bien. podía entender su sentir, pues apenas eran dos años de diferencia entre ellas y Rei, quien era la mayor, con 19 años, no pensaba en tener hijos, al menos no en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaron, no supieron cuantos, Makoto lloró hasta cansarse, habló hasta darse vueltas al asunto una y otra vez a ese problema que parecía no tener salida.

"¿Le dirás a Andrew?" Le preguntó Rei.

"No." Respondió Makoto.

"¿Cómo de que no?" La cuestionó Rei. "Él tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo es el padre del bebe que esperas, no te embarazaste sola… ¿Lo haces por orgullo?... ¿Por qué estas molesta?... Makoto, tienes que decírselo."

"No es por orgullo ni porque este molesta." Dijo Makoto. "Esperare hasta que nazca."

"¿Eso porque?... ¿Por qué hasta que nazca?" Le preguntó Rei. "Si lo que pasa es que tienes miedo que eso cause problemas entre tu familia y la familia de Andrew no creo que lleguen a tanto, digo, él no abuso precisamente de ti y…

"¡Es que ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea de Andrew!" Exclamó Makoto, echándose a llorar de nuevo. Sintiendo temor no sólo por el echo de estar embarazada, sino también por no saber de quien era el hijo que esperaba…

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Andrew que estaba embarazada cuando ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que el fuera quien la había embarazado?

Si al menos fuera de él estaría tranquila, podría decírselo y saber si él la apoyaría o no… ¿Pero como decírselo?... ¿Cómo decirle que no estaba segura?

Si le decía eso seguro el pensaría que estaría tratando de amarrarlo, de querer recuperarlo, separarlo de Serena, mas si él quería estar con Serena, ella no haría mas por tenerlo a su lado…

**N/A: Chicas, espero les guste el capitulo**

**Luce, sabes que esto es con cariño para ti, así que espero te agrade.**

**Maga, gracias a ti por tu apoyo.**

**Sailor Gaby, gracias por tu review, ya veras que en este fic Serena no es mala.**

**Gracias a las tres y también a los lectores que leen ocultos entre las sombras.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	8. Chapter 8 Secretos

**Secreto.**

Makoto notó ante su confesión, como el rostro de Rei mostraba el desconcierto que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sabia que no acababa de entender lo que acababa de decir, el porque no tenia seguridad en que él hijo que esperaba fuera de Andrew por lo cual decidió que le confesaría su secreto, lo que ocurrió después de que Andrew se marchara.

"¿Por qué dices eso Makoto?" Le preguntó Rei mucho antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra. "Me habías dicho que tu no te habías acostado con Sapphire… bueno, de igual manera aunque así fuera…" Rei se quedó un momento en silencio, clavando sus orbes color amatista en los de Makoto. "¿En las ultimas seis semanas tuviste sexo con alguien mas aparte de Andrew?"

"Sí." Respondió Makoto. "¿Recuerdas cuando Andrew se fue?... ¿Qué te conté que me llevó hasta un parque donde estuvimos conversando y me dijo que se casaría con Serena?" Rei asintió, por lo cual Makoto decidió que al no haber algo que su cuñada quisiera decir, entonces seguiría hablando. "Pues ese día prácticamente le rogué para que se quedara a mi lado. Le dije que por mi esperaría a que Serena diera a luz para que la terminara y entonces pudiéramos nosotros comenzar abiertamente nuestra relación pero él no quiso. Él muy cobarde tuvo miedo de dejar su relación de años con Serena para comenzar algo conmigo." Makoto hizo una pausa, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, pero rápidamente las limpió. "Sé que me ama pero es un cobarde. No se atreve a arriesgarse por el miedo a lastimar a Serena, por el miedo a que lo que yo siento por él sea un enamoramiento efímero como le ocurren a la mayoría de las adolescentes. No cree que soy una mujer segura de mis sentimientos, que siempre lo he amado."

Rei le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo, para darle a entender que en las buenas y en las malas estaba con ella, para ofrecerle su ayuda en lo que pudiera, al menos como una amiga que la escuchara, que era lo único que en ese momento podía hacer por ella.

"Los seres humanos somos complejos Makoto." Dijo Rei. "Muchas veces la sociedad juzga como culpable a la mujer que es la amante, como si el hombre en cuestión que se presta fuera un ser inocente que no pudo evitar caer ante la seducción de la chica mala. Muchas veces se dice que él hombre en cuestión no se atreve a dejar a su novia, esposa o digamos pareja oficial por su amante porque en verdad a la que ama es a la oficial. En algunos casos puede que sea así, pero en muchas casos puede ser que no." Rei hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "También estoy segura de que Andrew te ama. Se le notaba en la mirada, pero es un cobarde, que tiene miedo arriesgarlo todo por amor y al final quedarse sólo. Pero bueno cuñada… ¿Qué tienes que ver esto con lo que te pregunte?... ¿Tuviste sexo con Sapphire?"

"Sí." Respondió Makoto. "Él día que Andrew terminó su relación conmigo yo baje de su auto y tome un taxi. En ese momento me sentía rabiosa, decepcionada, sentía que odiaba a Serena y a Andrew. Tampoco quería ir a casa donde enseguida mi madre notaria mi tristeza, donde todos me comenzarían a hacer pregunta." Makoto se quedó en silencio un momento, pero de nuevo decidió continuar con su relato. "Entonces le pedí al taxista que me llevara al departamento de Sapphire. No nos dijimos nada, me abrió las puertas de su casa, le dije que sólo quería estar con él y terminamos teniendo sexo desenfrenado una y otra vez esa noche. También durante los siguientes días de la semana."

Rei movió la cabeza negativamente, en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento que había tenido Makoto; mas aun así no le dijo nada, pues creía que ese no era momento de reprochar, ni de regañar, mucho menos de decirle que no había hecho que no era lo correcto.

"¿y que paso entonces?" Preguntó Rei. "¿No has tenido mas trato con él?"

"No." Respondió Makoto. "Un día discutimos por una estupidez. Me reclamó que me hubiera acostado con Andrew y no antes con él, se puso como un cavernícola celoso y decidí alejarme. Ni siquiera lo quiero como novio."

"¿y que harás?" Le preguntó Rei. "¿A Sapphire si le dirás?"

"Sí." Dijo Makoto. "No le exigiré nada porque no estoy segura de si el producto es de él o de Andrew, pero lo comentare que cabe la posibilidad de que él sea él padre. Después de todo tiene derecho a saberlo."

"¿y porque no le dices también a Andrew?... Creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo también."

"Estoy molesta con él. Además no quiero tener que darle explicaciones de porque me acosté con Sapphire." Dijo Makoto. "No quiero que piense que lo quiero retener, o que se moleste. No quiero verlo, no por ahora. No al menos hasta que…" Makoto hizo una pausa, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que tendría un hijo, de que en ocho meses mas o menos seria madre. "No al menos hasta que nazca el producto."

Ambas amigas se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a interrumpir. Makoto, pensando en como afrontaría lo que se le venia, mientras que Rei no tenia las palabras adecuadas para poder darle un poco de consuelo a su amiga; mas ese silencio se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un golpe en la ventana de la habitación de Makoto que daba al cuarto que había estado ocupando Andrew durante las vacaciones.

Tan sólo escuchar aquel golpeteo, Makoto sintió una sensación de nostalgia al recordar las noches de pasión con Andrew, la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, pero esos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando al abrirse la ventana miró a Minna asomarse.

"¿Puedo pasar Makoto?"

Makoto sonrió al escuchar que su amiga le pedía permiso para entrar, mirándola con una expresión de seriedad, algo que era extraño en Minna, pues ella siempre se caracterizaba por hablar escandalosamente y por saltar por la ventana para conversar sin siquiera pedirle su consentimiento.

"Pues si nunca has pedido permiso." Dijo Makoto. "¿Por qué entonces deberías hacerlo ahora?"

"Cierto." Respondió Minna saltando por la ventana y sentándose en la cama, a un lado de Makoto. "¿ya le contaste a Rei?"

"Sí." Dijo Makoto.

Minna puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Makoto, queriéndole transmitir de alguna manera su apoyo de amiga. Que comprendiera que pese a ser una adolescente como ella, la apoyaría en lo que estuviera en sus manos, al menos para escucharla, para estar ahí cuando mas triste asustada estuviera.

"Recuerda Makoto que nos tienes a Rei y a mi." Dijo Minna. "No te dejaremos sola con esto. Sabes que cuentas con nosotras."

"Es cierto." Apoyó Rei a Minna.

"Gracias chicas." Respondió Makoto. "No sé que haría sin ustedes, pero ahora quiero pedirles un favor." Makoto se le quedó mirando a una y luego a la otra. "Les voy a suplicar que por favor no le digan a nadie sobre esto." Makoto clavó sus ojos en Minna, pues sabia que ella solía pecar de imprudente, no por maldad, sino porque era parte de ella, era una de sus debilidades que la lengua se le fuera. "A nadie… ¿Quedo claro Minna?"

Para Makoto no pasó desapercibido que Minna se incomodó un poco por ser a ella a quien se le recalcara sobre mantener aquello en secreto, pero al final asintió. Sabia que pese a todo, podía confiar en su amiga, que mas allá de una rubia tonta superficial, bajo esa fachada había una verdadera amiga.

"No te preocupes Makoto, de mi boca no saldrá nada." Minna hizo una pasa y después continuó hablando. "¿Pero no le dirás a tu mamá?... Digo, no creo que les haga mucha gracia la noticia, pero Aimée es una buena madre, sabrá comprender y seguro terminara apoyándote en la decisión que tome, en cuanto a tu padre, supongo que a él le dolerá saber que su niña dejó de ser una niña pero yo estoy segura de que ambos te apoyarían Makoto."

"No aun." Dijo Makoto. "No todavía. Por favor chicas." Suplicó Makoto.

"Makoto… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Preguntó Minna.

"Sí, con confianza."

La rubia titubeó ante su pregunta, no es que fuera una chica con escrúpulos o vergonzosa, pero por alguna razón no sabia como formular la duda que rondaba en su mente.

"¿Quién es el papá?"

Makoto sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante la pregunta de Minna. Hasta el momento no le había confesado que había tenido relaciones con Sapphire o con alguien mas, aunque si estaba embarazada era obvio que las había tenido, no era algo que ya pudiera ocultar; mas sin embargo, no quería decirle a ella que posiblemente el papá del "producto" era Andrew.

"¿No me lo dirás Makoto?... ¿Por qué no me lo dices?... ¿No confías en mi?"

"No lo se." Respondió Makoto. "Tuve sexo con Sapphire, pero también tuve sexo con otro chico."

"¿Con quien?" Preguntó Minna. "En la escuela no te he visto teniendo interés por ningún chico fuera de clases siempre nos vemos. Además que yo recuerde en ultimas fechas no te estuviste viendo con otro chico que no fuer Sapphire, si fuera así yo me hubiera dado cuenta."

"Es que no es un chico al que frecuente." Respondió Makoto sin saber como rebatir a las preguntas de Minna. "Fue un encuentro casual, con un chico que conocí por internet." Mintió Makoto.

"¿De casualidad ese encuentro casual no fue con el chico que te dio ese regalo en navidad?" Preguntó Minna. "Con el chico cuyas iniciales son A.H.?"

Makoto se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante las preguntas de Minna. Temía que de pronto su mente atara cabos y que descubriera que esas iniciales no podrían tener otro significado que no fuera Andrew Hansford, su querido hermano.

¿Cómo tomaría Minna si supiera que su hermano era quien posiblemente la había embarazado?

¿Cómo reaccionaria?

No lo sabia, pero no quería que lo supiera, así que decidió que seguiría guardando silencio y quitarle la idea de que ese hombre cuyas iniciales eran A.H. no era quien probablemente la había embarazado.

"No." Respondió Makoto. "No fue él. Es otro chico que conocí, fue sexo casual."

Para Rei no pasó desapercibida la incomodidad de su cuñada. Sabia que Minna era distraída, que muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo que era obvio a la vista de los demás por estar sumergía en su mundo de distracción y fantasía, pero aun así, pensaba que nadie debería subestimarla, así que trató de desviar la conversación.

"¿Y que mas da quien sea el papá?" Dijo Rei. "Las cosas son como son. Ahora lo único importante es que hay que ver hacia adelante. No acoses a Makoto con preguntas, creo que con eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor sólo la incomodamos… ¿No crees Minna?"

"Si tu lo dices."

-0-0-0-

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Makoto tuviera aquel desmayo que le había hecho descubrir que estaba embarazada. Aquellos cuatro días se la había pasado llorando por las noches, sin poder dormir, pensando que seria de su futuro, mientras que durante el día se la pasaba cansada por no haber dormido la noche anterior, inapetente, con la sensación de asco y durmiendo a causa del desvelo durante las noches.

El día posterior al desmayo, su madre se había empecinado en obligarla a comer (algo que al final lograba hacer sin saber de donde sacaba fuerzas para no devolver el estomago en su presencia) y sobre todo en que fuera a hacerse unos análisis médicos que confirmaran que estaba perfectamente bien de salud. Makoto sabia como era de testaruda su madre, sabia que no la convencería de no hacérselos, de que todo estaba bien tal como estaba, pero quiso la suerte que por aquellos días su madre estuviera excesivamente ocupada con algunas cosas de la repostería que dirigía y entonces Rei la había convencido de ser ella quien acompañara a Makoto a hacerse los análisis y después con él medico que le diría como habían salido los resultados de dichos exámenes.

Al final, a pesar de los intentos de Rei que había tratado de convencerla de que era mejor hablar con la verdad, Makoto era quien había terminado de convencerla para que guardara su secreto, para ante su madre poner la mejor sonrisa y decirle que él medico le había dicho que el desmayo se había debido quizá a estrés o falta de sueño y que su salud estaba perfectamente bien.

Durante esos cuatro días también se había preguntado si seria mejor que llevara aquella carga ella sola o si seria bueno hablar con Andrew y Sapphire, pero al final se había decidido que mejor hablaría solamente con Sapphire, diciéndole que él podría quizá ser el padre del bebe que esperaba, que no le exigiría nada y que debido a sus dudas esperaría a tenerlo para que en todo caso si el quisiera, entonces poder ejercer sus derechos de padre. Así, cuatro días después, saliendo de clases, citó a Sapphire en un parque cercano al colegio, donde lo estuvo esperando por mas de 15 minutos sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que lo vio llegar.

"Hola Makoto." Saludó Sapphire sentándose a su lado y queriéndola abrazar y robarle un beso, mas Makoto se negó y lo apartó a un lado. "¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... ¿Sigues enojada por lo del otro día?"

"No estoy enojada." Respondió Makoto. "Simplemente no debiste gritarme asi. No eres mi novio y no tenias derecho a reclamarme porque me haya acostado con otro antes de ti."

Sapphire puso los ojos en blanco y Makoto supo que se estaba exasperando. Sabia que Sapphire no quería discutir, que en ese momento seguro lo único que quería era llevársela a la cama o en todo caso a cualquier lugar donde pudiera tener sexo con ella, mas en ese momento sexo era algo que a ella no le apetecia, mucho menos con él.

"¿Qué quieres entonces?" Le preguntó Sapphire mientras se ponía de pie. "Vine aquí porque pensé que querías coger, pero si no es lo que quieres entonces no sé que afán de hacerme perder mi tiempo."

Makoto se puso de pie. Si algo siempre le había quedado claro desde que había sido novia de Sapphire, era que él solo la había querido por sexo, tal y como ahora. No le dolía su actitud, puesto que no lo amaba, la única razón por la que lo había citado era porque quería comentarse sobre su embarazo, pero dada su actitud, le quedaba claro que posición adoptaría. Mas no se quedaría con aquello guardado, se lo diría y ya seria cosa de él como quisiera tomar el asunto.

"Mira Sapphire, no me interesa acostarme contigo, ni tener una relación de noviazgo contigo, vamos, ni siquiera una amistad." Dijo Makoto. "Te crees el centro del universo, pero créeme querido, no es así, no me muero de amor por ti… ¿Sabes porque me acosté contigo?" Sapphire no dijo nada, y para Makoto no pasó desapercibido que la pregunta le desconcertó. Sapphire siempre tenia a las chicas en su cama, algunas por querer simplemente complacer al chico guapo y otras mas tontas por tener la ilusión de aspirar a ser sus novias, algo que en el caso de que sucediera duraba muy poco, pues Sapphire no tardaba tiempo en clavar sus ojos en otra victima. "Veo que no dices nada. Pues bien Sapphire, me acosté contigo por curiosidad, por despecho… ¿Pero sabes una cosa?... No eres tan bueno."

Sapphire la tomó del brazo, mirándola con ira contenida.

"No te atrevas a lastimarme Sapphire." Le sostuvo Makoto la mirada. "Te recuerdo que puedes ir a la cárcel si golpeas a una mujer que es menor de edad y que encima está embarazada y cuyo embarazo quizá se deba en parte gracias a ti."

Makoto notó como Sapphire poco a poco la soltaba su rostro palidecía ante aquella noticia, ante la posibilidad de ser padre, de que la paternidad arruinara su vida.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"¿Acaso no entiendes ingles?" Le preguntó Makoto con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. "Estoy embarazada Sapphire. Te lo estoy diciendo porque quizá tu seas el padre, la verdad es que no…

"¡No, yo no puedo ser el padre!" Exclamó Sapphire molesta. "¡Tú eres la culpable, seguro ese hijo que esperas es de aquel tipo rubio con el que te revolcabas, seguro él es…

"¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!" Lo hizo callar Makoto, hablándole con voz autoritaria. "No dije que tu lo fueras… ¿Acaso no sabes escuchar?... Te dije que hay posibilidades de que tu lo seas y en todo caso también es tu culpa porque te recuerdo que no te cuidaste."

"¡Tú me dijiste que no estabas en tus días de ovulación!" Le gritó él. "¡Además yo que voy a saber con cuantos mas te habrás revolcado, con cuantos mas no…

"¡Ya basta Sapphire!" Lo hizo callar ella. "Solamente quería decírtelo. No te voy a pedir nada. Si cuando nazca mi hijo quieres hacerte una prueba de ADN para quitarte la duda de si es o no tu hijo, entonces con mucho gusto permitiré que te la hagas. Si no te interesa tampoco me importa."

Makoto se alejó de Sapphire dejándolo sólo. Sabía que lo mas probable era que él se desentendiera, que jamás la buscara, que ni siquiera le interesara saber si el producto era suyo, pero ella ya había cumplido con decirle que existía la posibilidad. En cuanto a Andrew, a él se lo diría ya que el producto naciera.

¿Qué haría con el producto?

Sí algo le quedaba claro era que no lo abortaría. Tampoco lo daría en adopción, jamás podría abandonar a un pequeño ser que no tenia la culpa del momento de irresponsabilidad que ella y quien quiera que fuera el progenitor habían tenido. Sabía que se lo quedaría, pero no sabia como afrontarlo, no sabia como ser madre no deseaba serlo.

Siguió caminando, hasta que entonces entró en una cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas de las demás, arrinconada a la ventana y pidió una malteada de chocolate que lentamente tomó mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera en la nada, sintiendo de vez en cuando alguna lagrima que quemaba y que después salía, recorriendo un camino por su mejilla hasta secarse.

-0-0-0-

**Berlín, Alemania… Dos meses después…**

Serena y Andrew entraron en su departamento luego de que llegaran de un restaurante donde habían estado cenando con los familiares de ella, los familiares de Andrew que habían viajado hasta allá para estar con ellos y algunos amigos, celebrando que al fin se habían casado.

No había sido un evento en grande. Habían acudido al registro civil donde frente al juez habían y teniendo como testigos a sus familiares y amigos habían pasado ha convertirse en marido y mujer, para después acudir a aquel restaurante donde habían estado acompañados por las personas mas allegadas a ellos. De cierto era que muchas veces habían planeado la boda de sus sueños y siempre habían coincidido en que querían una fiesta a lo grande, pero al final, debido al embarazo de riesgo de Serena se habían decidido a hacer algo tranquilo e intimo.

"Al fin somos marido y mujer." Dijo Serena, a quien ya el vientre se le notaba y ese día lucia hermosa con su vestido blanco, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus pechos y caía suavemente sobre su vientre. "Al fin soy la señora Hansford."

Serena comenzó a besar los labios de Darien, con pasión, con posesividad, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su ahora esposo, pero él rápidamente la separó de su lado.

"¿Qué sucede Andrew?... ¿Por qué últimamente me evades?" Preguntó Serena con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Andrew se sintió mal al notar que su rechazo lastimara a Serena, pero sencillamente, desde que había regresado de Londres, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales completas, se habían limitado a unos cuantos toqueteos obligados por parte de Andrew, en parte porque el embarazo de Serena era de alto riesgo y en parte también porque a Andrew no le apetecía, porque aun con el paso de los meses le era imposible quitarse a Makoto de la cabeza.

"No quiero que te suceda nada malo." Le respondió Andrew. "No quisiera poner en riesgo tu vida y la de nuestro hijo."

"Es cierto. Tienes razón." Respondió Serena.

Andrew le dijo que iba al baño, dejándola sola y entonces ella se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás en la sala. Tenia tiempo que notaba extraño a Andrew, que no era el mismo, algo que le ocurría desde que habían regresado de Londres pero que ella no se podía explicar y que tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba?

No lo sabía. Desde que habían comenzado su relación, esta se había tornado solida, él siempre le decía todo sobre su vida así como ella sobre la suya, nunca había secretos, el fuego de la pasión siempre había estado presente, pero desde que habían regresado de Londres era como si algo se hubiera rotó entre ellos.

¿La razón de aquel distanciamiento?

No lo comprendía, no lograba entenderlo, pero le asustaba. De no ser porque él pasaba casi todo el día con ella y el resto de horas en la oficina, hubiera pensado entonces que la engañaba, que tenia una amante, pero le constaba que no era así.

¿Acaso seria que sentía cierta repulsión al verla embarazada?... ¿Al ver que en vez de ser la mujer de curvilíneo cuerpo ahora tenia el vientre pronunciado?

Muchas veces habían hablado de tener hijos. Andrew nunca había mostrado prisa por tenerlos, pero tampoco había mostrado rechazo, así que no pensaba que fuera eso.

No sabia si en verdad fueran tan sólo sugestiones suyas causadas por la sensibilidad propia de las mujeres en el embarazo, pero entonces recordó que en el evento, en un momento que Andrew se había puesto de pie para ir al baño, Minna también se había alejado, Andrew había tardado en volver, por lo cual ella se había puesto de pie, pero casi al llegar al área de baños miró a Andrew con su hermana Minna, sonrió al verlos conversar, al darse cuenta de lo unido que era Andrew con su familia, estaba a punto de irse, pero al escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo había decidido quedarse…

_Flash Back…_

"_Andrew, dejando el tema de mis estudios de lado, quisiera preguntarte algo intimo."_

"_Tú dirás hermanita." Dijo él._

"_¿Eres feliz?"_

_Serena había visto como Andrew titubeaba, como si buscara una respuesta y al fin había respondido un "Sí", aunque con un dejo de voz que hacia notar incluso a la distraída de Minna que él no estaba muy convencido de su respuesta._

"_Eso no sonó muy convincente hermanito."_

"_¿No?" Respondió él. "¿Qué te sucede Minna?... Veo que andas extraña. No eres la misma Minna bromista que conozco."_

"_Sé que regularmente soy bromista, distraída y que peco de imprudente." Dijo Minna, haciendo una pausa para después continuar hablando. "Sé que a veces puedo parecer superficial y tonta… ¿Pero sabes algo hermano?... Yo te quiero mucho."_

_Andrew entonces la estrechó en un abrazo fraternal que Minna correspondió. Serena, desde ahí, donde se encontraba, miró como su ahora marido tomaba una bocanada de aire, y como una una expresión de tristeza pero también de consuelo se esbozara en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana._

"_Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita."_

"_¿Eres feliz con Serena?"_

_Andrew no se atrevió a responder y le desvió la mirada a su hermana._

"_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"_

"_Curiosidad." Respondió Minna. "Quisiera saber que te casaste con ella por amor y no por obligación o porque crees que así tiene que ser."_

"_La amo." Respondió Andrew. "Y también amo al hijo que esperamos. Siempre quise casarme con ella. Esto es lo que siempre he querido." Andrew hizo una pausa y cambió el tema, Serena no supo si por la prisa de querer regresar a su lado o por incomodidad ante las preguntas de su hermana. "Regreso al comedor Minna, allá te espero."_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Quiso sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No había razón para que Andrew no la quisiera. Tenian ya poco mas de dos años juntos, dos años en los que habían aprendido a amarse, con virtudes y defectos, complementándose en todos los aspectos de la vida.

¿Por qué entonces las cosas tendrían que ser diferentes?

Decidió que no le daría mas vueltas al asunto, que mejor se enfocaría en pensar en cosas lindas, como en su bebe que nacería dentro de cuatro meses y en la felicidad que le daba el haberse convertido en la señora Hansford, algo que siempre había anhelado.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Makoto iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Rei, luego de que al salir de su tercera cita ginecológica subiera al auto de su cuñada y amiga para dirigirse de nuevo a casa. El hecho de que le estuviera ocultando a todos su embarazo, no significaba que no se estuviera atendiendo, pues Rei le había dicho que le guardaría el secreto y seria su cómplice sólo si ella comenzaba a cuidar su salud y la del pequeño que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Así, Makoto estaba llevando una alimentación saludable, tomando las vitaminas que le había recetado el ginecólogo, cuidándose para que no se viera afectada su salud ni la de su bebe, pues apenas con tres meses y medio su embarazo no era notorio, al menos no para los demás, pues ella había subido ya 2 kilos y al cambiarse cada día notaba como la ropa le quedaba mas entallada, sobre todo en sus caderas que se habían ensanchado sutilmente y en sus senos que comenzaban a hincharse, preparándose para alimentar a aquel pequeño ser que ya tenia vida.

"¿Por qué estas tan seria Makoto?" Le preguntó Rei haciéndola salir de su ensoñamiento.

"Estaba pensando."

"¿En Andrew?"

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, no había ni como negarlo, siempre pensaba en él, día y noche, siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, como alguien que difícilmente saldría de su mente y de su corazón.

"Sí." Respondió Makoto. "Justo estaba pensando en que hace un par de días se caso y que ya falta menos para que nazca su hijo." Makoto hizo una pausa y después continuó hablando. "Los Hansford llegan ahora… No soportare escuchar a Catherine o Minna hablando del hermoso amor entre Andrew y Serena." Dijo Makoto sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos.

"Si gustas podemos ir a otro lugar." Dijo Rei al darse cuenta de que estaban a una calle de llegar a la mansión Kino.

"No." Respondió Makoto limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Ocupo hacer tarea que tengo pendiente. No me puedo dar el lujo de incumplir con mis clases. Al menos eso lo tengo que hacer bien."

Una vez que el auto entrara dentro de la mansión Kino, Makoto bajó seguida de Rei quien iba tras ella. Makoto llevaba prisa por entrar a casa, había mucha tarea que tenia que hacer, pero al entrar y pasar por la sala, miró a su madre, quien conversaba con Minna y Catherine sobre el viaje a Alemania, sobre la boda de Andrew.

"Me hubiera encantado ir." Dijo Aimée. "¿Pero ya ven?... mi Makoto se enfermó y no fue posible viajar, pero no crean que me olvide de Andrew y su pequeñín." Aimée sacó de su bolsa, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en la cual venia una cadenita de plata con un dije de un niño, que representaba al varoncito que tendrían en pocos meses Andrew y Serena. "por eso le compre este pequeño regalito a Serena."

Makoto se quedó mirando en silencio aquel presente que había sido comprado especialmente para Serena. Sentía celos y tristeza al ver la emoción que provocaba el embarazo de Serena, incluso en su madre, una alegría que seguro a nadie le daría cuando se enteraran de que ella también estaba embarazada.

**N/A: Chicas, espero les guste el capitulo. Saludos y gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau. **


	9. Chapter 9 Secretos a la luz

**Verdades a la luz.**

Makoto se encontraba caminado dentro del centro de comercial, en compañía de Rei, Minna, la madre de Minna y su madre, quien había insistido en organizar una salida entre mujeres para convivir y pasarla bien aquel día, obligándola a ir, puesto que le había dicho, tenia tiempo notándola cabizbaja, como si estuviera triste, distante; Makoto, por supuesto se había negado, le había dicho que sencillamente estaba estresada porque era su ultimo semestre de preparatoria, ocultándole que lo que en realidad le preocupaba era saber que el tiempo pasaba, que ya tenia 4 meses y medio de embarazo, que seguramente el vientre comenzaría a notársele y no podría seguir escondiendo lo que la mortificaba.

Tras salir de una de tantas tiendas, Minna había comentado que ya sentía hambre así que todas iban camino al área de restaurante para comer y posteriormente seguir recorriendo las tiendas, mas entonces, al pasar por una boutique que se dedicaba a la venta de ropa de bebes, la señora Catherine, cual emocionada abuela quiso entrar y no les quedó remedio mas que seguirla, pues una vez mas quería comprar algo para su nietecito.

"¡Pero mamá!" Exclamó Minna. "Ya le has comprado muchas cosas al bebe de Serena, además no me apetece ver la ropa de bebe."

Catherine la miró fingiendo molestia, una molestia que no sentía.

"Minna, no hables así, y no es sólo él bebe de Serena, te recuerdo que también es el bebe de Andrew y por tanto tu sobrino, así que vamos… ¡Por favor!"

Minna volteó a ver a Makoto, sabia cuanto le incomodaba que hablaran de bebes con alegría, cuando ella llevaba meses callando y ocultando un embarazo no planeado, que no había deseado y del cual sentía tanto miedo, mas no pensaba negarse temiendo que comenzaran a acorralarla con preguntas.

"Vamos Minna… anda, será rápido."

Finalmente, todas entraron dentro de la boutique, donde la futura abuela con emoción comenzó a escoger ropa, zapatitos y artículos para bebe, apoyada por supuesto por Aimée quien estaba emocionada.

"¡Yo también muero de ganas por tener un nieto!" Exclamó Aimée, mas entonces al percatarse de la incomodidad en el rostro de las chicas ante aquel comentario esbozó una sonrisa. "Bueno… no te pongas así Rei, sé que tienes 19 años, que aun es muy pronto."

"No se preocupe señora." Respondió Rei. "Es natural que quiera tener nietos, pero claro, todo a su tiempo."

Makoto se incomodó al ver la emoción de su madre ante la sola idea de pensar en tener un nieto, pero claro, seguro se refería a nietos que pudiera darle Darien que ya era un hombre maduro o a los que ella pudiera darle en muchos, pero muchos años, sin saber que pronto eso que tanto deseaba se le concedería, pero que quizá no seria motivo de tantas alegrías.

Mientras Aimée y Catherine escogían ropa, Makoto se separó de ellas, incluso también de Minna y Rei quienes estaban enfrascadas en una conversación, pues Minna le había pedido ayuda a Rei para que le ayudara a diseñar un vestido para el baile de graduación y ambas estaban enfrascadas hablando sobre telas, diseños y estilos de moda. Makoto se detuvo entonces frente a un pasillo donde había accesorios para bebe y se quedó mirando algunos sonajeros, tomando en sus manos uno que tenia colores negro, rojo, blanco y azul y otro que tenia colores rosa, amarillo, verde y lila. No sabia aun cual era el sexo de su bebe, mas entonces comenzó a preguntarse por ello, así como también por como seria el color de su cabello, si seria castaño como el de ella o rubio como el de Andrew… ¿Pero y si ese bebe no era de Andrew?... ¡Como deseaba que lo fuera, que ese bebe fuera producto del amor que ella había sentido y aun sentía por Andrew y no del despecho!... No pretendía obligar a Andrew a asumir su paternidad, incluso aunque fuera suyo le aterraba decirle, pero en el fondo, pese a los miedos, pese a no saber que hacer deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera de él.

"Makoto." Escuchó de pronto la voz de Minna y al voltear la miró acercarse a ella, así que rápidamente dejó los sonajeros, los cuales Minna volvió a tomar.

"A mi me gustan." Dijo Minna. "Quisiera que mi sobrinito o sobrinita tuviera alguno."

Makoto se sintió incomodada al escuchar lo que Minna decía, pues por un momento no supo si se refería al hijo que esperaba Serena, el cual ya se había confirmado que seria un varoncito, o si se refería al hijo que se estaba gestando en su vientre, el cual aun no se sabia si seria niño o niña."

"Comprare estos dos." Dijo Minna. "´Por si es sobrinito o sobrinita."

"¿Qué no habían dicho que era un niño?" Preguntó Makoto. "´Pensé que…

Minna esbozó una sonrisa que incomodó a Makoto, pues entonces descubrió que no se refería precisamente al bebe que esperaba Serena.

"Me refiero al bebe que tu vas a tener Makoto."

"¿Mi bebe?" Preguntó Makoto con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. "Bueno si… pero mi bebe no seria tu sobrino, tu y yo no…

"Sé que no somos hermanas, Makoto." La interrumpió Minna, hablándole suavemente. "Pero eres mas que una amiga, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, por eso yo considero a tu bebe como mi sobrinito o quizá sea sobrinita."

"Muchas gracias Minna."

"¿Sabes?" Le dijo Minna. "Me hubiera encantado muchísimo que tú y Andrew tuvieran una relación, no es que me caiga mal Serena, pero me hubiera encantado tenerte de cuñada."

Makoto sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante el comentario de Minna y no supo que decir, ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Acaso sospecharía algo?, ¿Y si era así porque mejor no se lo diría directamente?, ¿Acaso había notado algo?, ¿Acaso Andrew le había comentado algo de lo que había entre ellos?

"Eso no seria posible Mina." Titubeó Makoto. "Yo conozco a Andrew desde que ambos… desde que ambos somos unos niños… además él es mayor que yo… nunca me hubiera tomado en serio."

"¿Por qué no Mako?" Preguntó Minna. "Eres una chica hermosa, además siete años de diferencia no son muchos y hay parejas que aun llevándose muchos años mas son muy felices."

"¡Pero no es el caso Minna!" Exclamó Makoto clavando sus ojos en un biberón, buscando cualquier pretexto para evadir el tema, no quería que Minna siguiera hablando de Andrew, de lo bien que se hubieran visto como pareja, ese era secreto suyo, no lo aceptaría y por supuesto tampoco se lo comentaría a Minna.

"¿Por qué me evades Makoto?" Preguntó Minna. "¿Sabes?... Desde hace tiempo quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Qué… Que es lo que quieres Minna?" Preguntó Makoto.

"Quiero hablar sobre…

"¡Chicas, las estábamos buscando!" Exclamó Aimée al verlas, posando sus ojos en las sonajas que Minna tenía en sus manos. "¡Pero que bonitos!... ¿Son para el pequeño Andrew?... ¿Verdad que son hermosos hija?... ¡Seguro que a Serena…

Makoto no quiso escuchar mas, se alejó molesta de donde estaban Minna y su madre, dejando a esta ultima desconcertada.

"¿Está enojada?" Preguntó Aimée. "¿Qué le sucede a Mako?"

Minna se quedó en silencio, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que le dijera la verdad a la madre de Makoto, que seguro así el peso sobre aquel embarazo seria menos difícil de sobrellevar cuando no tuviera que seguir ocultando ese secreto, pues pese a que Aimée Kino pudiera tener en un principio un momento de desilusión y desencanto, seguro terminaría apoyando a su hija; mas por otro lado se preguntaba… ¿Cómo traicionar la confianza de su amiga? Makoto le había confiado lo que le sucedía y no era ella quien tenía que decir la verdad.

"¿Sucede algo Minna?" Insistió Aimée.

"Habla con ella Aimée." Dijo Minna. "Haz eso por favor."

Minna quiso pasar de lado, evadir aquel tema, pero la voz de Aimée la hizo detenerse.

"Tú sabes algo que me estas ocultando… ¿Verdad?"

"No Aimée." Respondió Minna. "Voy pagar a la caja."

-0-0-0-

Makoto se encontraba sentada en las bancas que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial mientras saboreaba un helado de menta de chocolate que había comprado, un antojo que se había hecho frecuente en los últimos meses en que había quedado embarazada. Las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su cabeza, le había dado mucha rabia escuchar como hablaban del "pequeño Andrew" que Serena llevaba en su vientre, cuando ella deseaba que ese bebe que se estaba gestando en el suyo también fuera un "pequeño Andrew", un hijo de su amor.

Mas de una vez había pensado en como reaccionaría su madre, en lo que dirían su padre y su hermano y ni que decir de los mismos Hansford, si es que él bebe era hijo de Andrew y se parecía a él.

"¿Qué te sucede Mako?" Escuchó de pronto una voz conocida, la voz de Catherine Hansford quien se sentó a su lado, pero por alguna razón no tenia ni fuerzas para responder. "¿Sabes?... Últimamente te he visto muy triste, te conozco desde pequeña, desde que eras aquella bebita que nació en una noche de invierno y se convirtió en la alegre amiguita de juegos de mi hija, pero algo te preocupa ahora… ¿Verdad?"

Aquello no podía ser peor, para colmo de males ahí estaba la madre de Andrew, quien era psicóloga, y que pese a no ejercer su profesión, ese día parecía querer empecinarse en querer psicoanalizar a Makoto y que ella le confesara todos sus sufrimientos.

"Estoy confundida." Respondió Makoto. "No se si quiero estudiar en Le cordon bleu, ya no sé que quiero."

Catherine se le quedó mirando, mientras que Makoto siguió saboreando el helado.

"¿Sabes?" Volvió a hablar Catherine. "Cuando yo estaba embarazada, esperando a Andrew, siempre tenia antojo de comer helado de menta con chocolate."

Al escuchar aquel comentario a Makoto se le resbaló el barquillo que sostenía en una de sus manos, aunque sabia que Catherine no lo hacia a propósito, de alguna manera había metido el dedo en la yaga y de pronto los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas, de lagrimas y sollozos reprimidos.

"¿Estas embarazada Makoto?"

Makoto no pudo responder, las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y como si el mundo hubiera conspirado para ponerse en su contra ese día, escuchó la voz de su madre tras de ella.

"¿Estas embarazada Makoto?"

Makoto levantó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su madre, tan idénticos a los suyos, pero aquellos sollozos le impedían decir algo, le impedían seguirlo negando.

"¡Contéstame Makoto!" Exclamó Aimée, enojada, desilusionada. "¿Estas embarazada?" No hicieron falta las respuestas, Aimée Kino lo supuso. "¡Eres una estúpida!"

"Señora Aimée, por favor." Trató de tranquilizarla Rei.

Makoto se puso de pie, en los ojos de su madre notaba el sentimiento de desilusión que sentía al saber que su adorada hija a la cual soñaba con ver estudiando en Francia, en la mejor escuela de gastronomía, estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo a una edad prematura la cual no era la mas apropiada. Quiso alejarse de ella, alejarse de todos, pero apenas había dado un paso sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la vista nublándosele hasta que a su alrededor vio todo obscuro y entonces en lo ultimo que pensó fue en volver a abrir los ojos y que su embarazo fuera una pesadilla.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la sala de espera del hospital, Rei se encontraba sentada, conversando con Minna y Catherine quienes estaban a su lado, escuchando como la madre de Andrew reprobaba el comportamiento que en un principio había tenido Aimée aunque diciendo que era la manera natural en que una madre solía reaccionar.

"Por supuesto a mi también me dolería saber que mi pequeña Minna está embarazada, es demasiado joven para ello, es doloroso para los padres, pero no queda mas que aceptarlo y apoyar al hijo o hija en cuestión." Respondió Catherine. "A todo esto… ¿El padre del bebe ya sabe?" Catherine notó que tanto su hija como Rei se miraban la una a la otra, por sus miradas supo que ellas sabían la respuesta pero que no pensaban decirla. "De acuerdo, eso es algo que no tienen que decirme si no lo desean, después de todo Makoto ha depositado su confianza en ustedes."

De pronto, Rei volteó hacia la entrada del hospital, como si hubiera percibido la llegada de su novio y se puso de pie al encontrarse con su mirada de preocupación que buscaba una respuesta.

"¿Cómo está mi hermana?" Preguntó Darien. "Tan pronto supe que se había desmayado vine para acá… ¿Es cierto que está embarazada?... ¡Vamos Rei, contéstame!"

Rei supuso que a esas alturas ya no tenia caso negarlo, si los papás de Makoto, quien ahora se encontraban dentro de la habitación donde su hija se encontraba ya se habían enterado, que mas daba que lo supiera el hermano.

"Sí." Respondió Rei, notando la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su hermano, la decepción, la rabia, la frustración; desde que lo conocía siempre lo había escuchado expresarse de Makoto como su pequeña hermanita, como la dulce Makoto, tratándola a veces como a una niña, sin darse cuenta de que ya era casi una mujer.

"¡Que decepción!" Exclamó Darien, llevándose las manos a la frente.

"¡No hables de esa manera!"

"¡De que otra manera puedo hablar Rei!" Respondió molesto. "Makoto es demasiado joven, aun una adolescente, con planes, ilusiones y una vida por delante… perdón pero aun cuando por parte de nosotros ella y mi sobrino van a tener todo nuestro apoyo es inevitable que ella echó a perder su vida." Darien movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro. "¡Por dios Rei, si tu me pareces demasiado joven como para que yo te embarazara!... ¿Ahora imagínate Makoto con 17 años?"

Darien guardó silencio, un silencio que Rei no se atrevió a interrumpir hasta que él de nuevo volvió a hablar.

"¿Y Sapphire?"

"¿Sapphire que?" Preguntó Rei con nerviosismo.

"Pues él es el padre… ¿No es así?... Que yo recuerde ese fue él ultimo novio de Makoto."

"Creo que ese es asunto de Makoto." Trató Rei de decirle sutilmente que no se metiera.

"¡Es asunto de dos!" Se puso de pie Darien, caminando de un lado a otro. "¡Que bonito no!... Primero la embaraza y ahora no se quiere hacer responsable, porque eso es lo que estoy suponiendo al no verlo aquí… ¿No es así?"

Rei se puso de pie, acercándose a Darien y tomándolo de las manos.

"Sí, es de dos, pero no compliques las cosas por favor Darien. Makoto tendrá sus razones… ¿No lo crees?... Por favor no la fastidies, en este momento ella lo único que necesita es estar tranquila y que no la atosigue nadie."

Darien estrechó a Rei entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor de su fragancia, si alguien tenía la capacidad de hacerlo aquella tempestad que se desataba dentro de él sólo era ella.

"Te amo Rei." Respondió Darien besando su frente. "Aunque siento ganas de golpear a ese imbécil y de regañar a Makoto debo reconocer que tienes razón."

-0-0-0-

Makoto abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus padres que estaban de pie, mirándola fijamente. De su madre ya sabia cual había sido su reacción, y conociendo lo conservador que era su madre, quien además la consideraba como su niña, como su princesita, supuso que reaccionaria de peor manera que su madre, pero para su sorpresa Hiroki sólo se limitó a acariciar su frente.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi bishojo?" Le preguntó su padre.

Makoto quiso responder, mas los ojos de nuevo se le humedecieron por las lagrimas.

"No llores hija. Todo va a estar bien, no pasa nada, no eres la primera ni la ultima adolescente que se embaraza." Respondió Hiroki.

Makoto no dijo nada, no había palabras que pudiera expresar, mas dentro de si misma sentía como si aquella carga pesara menos sobre sus hombros al estar consciente de que sus padres ya sabían sobre su embarazo.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Le preguntó Aimée.

"No lo se." Respondió Makoto sintiéndose apenada.

"No te preocupes hija, no te vamos a importunar." Dijo Aimée tomando una de las manos de su hija. "Cuando tu quieras decírnoslo entonces adelante, pero recuerda que pase lo que pase tienes nuestro apoyo, no te vamos a reprochar nada."

"Gracias." Respondió Makoto. "Pensé que no me comprenderían."

Aimée le pidió a su marido que la dejara a solas con Makoto, al principio Hiroki se opuso, quería estar cerca de su hija, mas finalmente Aimée lo terminó convenciendo y una vez que saliera de la habitación, tomó una silla donde se sentó, muy cerca de la cama donde estaba recostada Makoto.

"Mi hija querida, como has de haber sufrido callando esto tu sola… Discúlpame por haberme puesto así en el centro comercial, sabes que no era esto lo que quería para ti, pero… si, lo se, siempre me dije que era una madre liberal pero… bueno, como sea podrás salir adelante." Dijo Aimée.

"¿Tu lo crees?" Preguntó Makoto, mientras las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaban a aflorar y salían de sus ojos. "Yo no lo creo… no estoy tan segura… no quiero ser una mala madre… pero no se como cuidarlo."

"Sabrás hacerlo querida hija." Le respondió Aimée, quien hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa un momento. "¿Sabes?... Sé que ya te he contado esta historia muchas veces, una y otra vez, aunque quizá ahora te sientas mas identificada con ella, hay detalles en los que no había ahondado. Cuando yo tenía 18 años, un año más que los que tú tienes ahora, yo vine a vivir a Londres a estudiar gastronomía, pese a que en Paris está Le cordon bleu, yo quería salir de la rutina, salir de mi ciudad y vine aquí ilusionada. Tú abuelo que en paz descanse me rentó un departamento, pagaba mis estudios… pero ya sabes, un buen día conocí a Daniel Shields y quede prendada de él, tuve sexo, salí embarazada, decidimos que viviríamos juntos… y asi estuve con él durante tres años, no nos amábamos, pero yo sentía que lo necesitaba, tu abuelo estaba tan decepcionado de mi, aunque tampoco pretendía dejar de ayudarme, pero yo quería hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, que no me dijera, te lo dije, ese Daniel no era para ti… y mi relación con Daniel se tornó insoportable hasta que un día tuve el valor de dejarlo, de empezar una nueva vida con tu hermano. Yo comencé a trabajar en una prestigioso restaurante antes de tener la repostería y bueno, con ese dinero podía solventarme a mi misma y a Darien pues aunque tu abuelo no se hubiera negado a ayudarme yo por orgullosa no quise aceptar su ayuda y eso hacia mas difíciles las cosas. Un día Darien se me perdió en el parque, él ya tenía 4 años, yo estaba histérica y fue así que entonces lo encontré caminando en el parque con un hombre que lo tomaba de la mano. Ese hombre era tu padre que lo estaba ayudando a buscar a su madre y entonces, desde ahí Hiroki y yo fuimos inseparables, pero mira, por el orgullo de querer hacer las cosas por mi misma, de no recurrir a nadie, durante los años en que estuve con Daniel fui muy infeliz, así que si el papá de tu hijo no te quiere apoyar, entonces no te preocupes hija, porque tú y mi nieto tendrán él apoyo mio y de tu padre."

"Gracias mamá."

"De nada pequeña." Sonrió Aimée. "De ahora en adelante me voy a encargar de que te cuides, no quiero que nada te afecte a ti ni a mi nieto o será nieta."

"No lo se." Respondió Makoto. "La verdad quisiera que fuera sorpresa… quiero enterarme de eso el día que nazca."

"Entonces que así sea." Dijo Aimée. "Tanto que tengo que agradecerle a Rei, sin duda es la mujer perfecta para tu hermano, mira que haberse encargado de que tu fueras a las visitas medicas cada mes, pero ya no te preocupes hija, en casa todos vamos a cuidar de ti."

-0-0-0-

**Tres semanas después…**

Serena se encontraba sentada en amplia cama de su habitación, mientras entre sus piernas tenia su computadora portátil en la cual estaba conversando via msn con algunos contactos y navegando en internet para no aburrirse, pues él tener que estar encerrada en cama y bajo cuidados la había llevado a exasperarse mas de una vez y la hacia extrañar su vida laboral; mas su vientre ya era notorio y el momento en que daría a luz estaba programado para dentro de una semana.

"Aquí está el te que me pidió señora." Entró una jovencita que dejó una taza a un lado de la comoda de su cama. "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo mas?"

"Eso es todo por el momento Jessica, muchas gracias." Sonrió Serena. "Si ya está todo limpio en casa entonces puedes tomar un descanso, puedes hacer tus tareas o ver la televisión, como gustes."

"Gracias señora."

Jessica se retiró y Serena de nuevo quedó sola, dejando un momento la computadora de lado y volteando a ver la fotografía que estaba sobre la comoda, una de tantas fotografías que se habían tomado ella y Andrew cuando eran novios, una foto en la que lucían felices y enamorados.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo Andrew?" Preguntó mientras tomaba el portarretrato.

De nuevo estaba pensando en Andrew, en lo distante que estaba desde aquel viaje a Londres, ¿Qué le había afectado? Muchas veces él le había manifestado su deseo de que conociera a su familia y eso era algo que al fin había ocurrido, ¿Entonces porque no se miraba feliz? Comprendería que estuviera afligido si su familia la hubiera rechazado, pero para fortuna de ambos, los Hansford la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

¿Seria que estuviera así por el estado de peligro de su embarazo? Sin duda podría ser, eso tenia que ser, no podía ser de otra manera.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto escuchó que timbraba su teléfono celular, así que rápidamente lo contestó, sabiendo que era su suegra quien la llamaba.

"Hola señora Catherine… ¿Cómo está?"

"_Muy bien Serena." Escuchó que le respondía del otro lado de la línea. "¿Pero como estas tú?... ¿No has tenido contracciones aun?"_

"Aun no." Respondió Serena…

Aquella plática se tornó agradable para Serena, su suegra le hablaba sobre su experiencia ante dos embarazos que había tenido, le daba ánimos para que el día del alumbramiento no estuviera nerviosa y entonces Serena se olvidó de sus preocupaciones.

"_De verdad que moría de ganas de tener un nieto." Escuchó que Catherine le decía. "Aunque claro, un nieto por parte de Andrew, Minna aun me parece muy joven como para ser madre."_

"Claro." Respondió Serena. "Minna es aun muy jovencita, por eso pienso que es importante que los padres le hablen a sus hijos sobre como cuidarse. A veces es difícil para los padres aceptar que una hija ya inició su vida sexual, pero creo que eso es preferible a que un dio salgan con que están esperando un hijo o en el caso de un hijo hombre, saber que embarazaron a la novia en turno."

"Claro." Respondió Catherine. "Justo ahorita es por lo que está pasando Makoto… ¿Si la recuerdas?... Ahora tiene poco más de 5 meses de embarazo…

Después de aquella noticia, Serena sintió un dolor en el pecho, un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, era como si saber que Makoto estaba embarazada fuera algo que le preocupara a ella, no puso mas atención en la platica, pues en lo único que pensaba era en que no quería que Andrew se enterara, escuchó de pronto de la planta baja la voz de Andrew quien ya había llegado y conversaba con Jessica asi que rápidamente le inventó un pretexto a su suegra para finalizar la llamada.

"Serena… ¿Cómo te sientes?" Miró a su marido que entraba a la habitación, sentándose sobre la cama, preguntándole por su salud, pero sin siquiera acercarse a darle un beso como en antaño.

De pronto, el verlo tan cerca y tan distante, el saber que Makoto estaba embarazada, fue como si le afectara a ella misma y entonces comenzó a sentir unos dolores y se dio cuenta como mojaba la cama.

"¡Andrew!... Creo que ya va nacer nuestro hijo."

"¿Qué?" La miró Andrew con temor, pues al ser padre primerizo no sabía como actuar. "Ahora mismo te llevo al hospital, tranquilízate Serena, no te pongas nerviosa."

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la sala de la mansión mientras conversaba con Rei y tejia una cobijita con estambre en color azul cielo. Aun no sabia el sexo de su bebe, ella podía tomar la opción de saberlo si así lo deseaba, pero quería aguardar la sorpresa hasta el momento en que naciera, comprando cosas a veces para niño y en otras ocasiones para niña.

"Como me encantaría ir a Kakunodate, he escuchado que es un pueblo muy bonito." Respondió Makoto cuando Rei le comentó sobre los planes que tenia de esas vacaciones ir a Japón y recorrerlo junto con Darien, visitando pueblos no muy conocidos a nivel mundial.

"A mi me encantaría ir." Respondió Makoto.

"Entonces cuando tengas a tu bebe podemos hacer un viaje." Sonrió Rei.

De pronto Makoto y Rei escucharon que la puerta de la mansión se abría y las voces de Hiroki y Luke Hansford quienes conversaban.

"¿Así que tu nuera ahora mismo debe estar dando a luz?" Preguntó Hiroki.

"Sí." Respondió Luke. "Nada mas termine de arreglar unos asuntos en la empresa este dio y mañana temprano Catherine, Minna y yo tomamos el primer vuelo a Berlín… ¡Me muero de ganas por conocer a mi nieto!"

Makoto al escuchar hablar a Luke de esa manera se sintió incomodada e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su vientre que ya había comenzado a notarse. Cierto que no tenia la certeza de que el hijo que esperaba era de Andrew, pero ella deseaba que así fuera, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, no por querer retener con eso a Andrew, pero si porque prefería tener un hijo de un hombre que amaba a tener uno de un hombre con él que se había acostado por simple despecho.

Le daba rabia saber como los Hansford estaban felices por la venida de aquel nieto y como seguro no les daría la misma felicidad si en todo caso supieran que el bebe que ella esperaba también podía ser nieto de ellos. Cierto que no tenían la culpa, los Hansford no tenían la culpa, tampoco Serena ni su hijo, la culpa era sólo de ella y de Andrew que habían cedido a saciar sus bajos instintos.

"No dejes que eso te afecte Mako." Escuchó la voz de Rei que la sacó de su ensoñamiento. "Como quiera que sea tu bebe será muy querido por todos, por ti, por tus padres, por Darien, por mi y hasta por Minna."

"Gracias Rei." Respondió Makoto. "Yo quiero a mi hijo, y lo voy a querer aun sin importarme quien sea su padre."

-0-0-0-

**Un día después…**

Andrew se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera mientras esperaba a poder ver a su hijo, acompañado entonces de los padres y la hermana de Serena quienes conversaban emocionados sobre lo hermoso que era el pequeño Andrew, como Serena había decidido que su hijo se llamaría.

Andrew, por supuesto, también estaba emocionado, había sentido una enorme dicha al poder cargar por primera vez a su hijo entre sus brazos, a aquel pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, se sentía al fin tranquilo de que todo hubiera pasado, de que su hijo estuviera tan sano y de que Serena estuviera bien, pese a que se le había tenido que hacer una cesárea al tener dificultad para dar a luz de manera natural; mas aun con la dicha que da el tener un hijo, no se sentía feliz del todo, no cuando muchas veces se ponía a pensar en Makoto a quien no había visto hace cinco meses, a quien jamás olvidaba y siempre extrañaba.

¿Se habría enterado de que ya había dado a luz Serena? Muy seguramente que si, pues tan unidas como eran las familias Hansford y los Kino, seguramente se habría enterado por Minna, por su madre o por su padre, que en ese momento seguro estarían por llegar a Berlín, si es que no habían llegado ya.

"¡Andrew!" Escuchó de pronto la voz de su madre y al voltear a su izquierda miró a sus padres y a su hermana que habían llegado, con una expresión de cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad, llevando algunos regalos para su hijo.

"¡Padre, Madre, Minna!" Se puso de pie abrazando a cada uno, mientras ellos lo felicitaban por el hijo que tenia, por aquel primer nieto de la familia.

Los Schlindler también se pusieron de pie, saludando a la familia de su yerno, todos intercambiando los últimos sucesos ocurridos, hasta que pasado poco mas de media hora y en vista de que aun no daban de alta a Serena ni al pequeño Andrew, Minna se acercó a Andrew para susurrarle algo.

"Hermano, quiero hablar contigo a solas… ¿Podríamos ir a la cafetería del hospital?"

Andrew asintió, sabia que era extraño en su hermana aquella expresión de seriedad y que pasara largas horas sin hacer una broma, algo en su instinto le decía que Minna tenia algo importante de que hablarle, así que juntos fueron hasta la cafetería donde él pidió un café y una rebanada de pie de queso, mientras que ella se limitó a pedir sólo un cappucino de vainilla, algo poco común, pues Minna era de buen comer, mas cuando estaba de invitada.

"Estás extraña hermana." Dijo Andrew. "Demasiado seria, comes demasiado poco… ¿Qué te sucede?"

Minna se quedó pensativa un momento, como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que sabía.

"¿Sabes?... Me da mucho gusto que Serena ya haya dado a luz y que ella y mi sobrino estén bien, me preocupaba mucho que su salud se viera afectada." Minna hizo una pausa y siguió hablando. "Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte, pero no te lo había dicho antes porque ni siquiera tengo la certeza, son sospechas mías."

"¿Qué sucede Minna?"

"Sucede que Makoto está embarazada. Tiene 21 semanas de embarazo, poco mas de 5 meses, como te puedes dar cuenta, mas o menos desde que tú estuviste por ultima vez en Londres."

**N/A: Mis queridas lectoras, aquí termina el capitulo… ¿Qué les parece entonces?**

**Espero les agrade y pues que les digo, ya este pequeño fic está en su recta final, creo yo que con dos capítulos mas y un epilogo ya termina.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Chapter 10 Rencuentro

**Rencuentro.**

Las palabras de Minna resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Andrew, lo que acababa de escuchar era algo que no esperaba, algo que nunca se había imaginado que sucediera, ¿acaso no se suponía que Makoto se estaba cuidando? Ella se lo había dicho cuando él se lo había preguntado, nunca había querido embarazar a Makoto, pues pese a que la amaba, le parecía muy joven como para ser madre.

En su mente Andrew no sabia que pensar, se preguntaba que diría Serena, que dirían sus suegros, que dirían los padres de Makoto, que diría su querido amigo Darien, ¿Pero que mas daba? No le daba miedo tener que enfrentarlos a todos ellos, pues les pareciera o no, se molestaran o no él estaría dispuesto a buscar a Makoto, asumir su paternidad y luchar por estar a su lado, como había querido desde no sabia cuando, lo único que le daba miedo era la reacción de Makoto, seguramente si no le había dicho que esperaba un hijo suyo era porque estaba demasiado molesta… ¿Y si no lo perdonaba?, ¿Y si no quería una relación con él? A Andrew le quedaba claro que él era el único culpable de su cobardía, pero él saber que en el vientre de la mujer que amaba estaba creciendo un nuevo ser, un hijo tan suyo como de ella le daba el valor para luchar contra todo y contra todos para estar a su lado.

En cuanto a Minna… ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera? No se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero por la manera en como lo miraba y la ansiedad por hacérselo saber era obvio que estaba al tanto de ello, ¿Acaso se lo habría dicho Makoto?, si era así no se molestaría, aunque le extrañaba que Makoto se lo hubiera dicho.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" Le preguntó a su hermana, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

"No estaba segura de ello, pero ahora me consta." Dijo Minna. "Muchas veces lo sospeche, como cuando mire que en la víspera de navidad traías aquella cajita de terciopelo que después vi en la recamara de Makoto, o la vez que ambos se desaparecieron en la cena navideña y después al checar que quien le había dado el regalo ostentaba llevar un nombre cuyas iniciales eran A.H… ¿Acaso no es obvio entonces?"

Andrew no supo que decir, jamás había imaginado que su hermana a quien muchas veces había tachado de distraída, despistada y descuidada se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación clandestina que él tenia con Makoto. Se preguntó entonces quien más sabría, si Minna lo sabía quizá también alguien mas se hubiera dado cuenta y de no ser así entonces tenia que reconocer que su hermana era un poco boca floja, que seguro alguien mas debía saberlo.

"¿Te lo dijo Makoto?... ¿Quién mas lo sabe?"

"Makoto no me ha dicho nada." Respondió Minna. "De hecho cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia seis semanas de embarazo. Al principio la pobre estaba muy asustada, mantuvo oculto su embarazo, se la pasaba llorando, no quería que nadie lo supiera, justo apenas hace poco se entero su familia, fuimos a un centro comercial y ella se desmayó, la llevamos al hospital y ahí ya no hubo manera de que lo ocultara."

"¿Se desmayó?" Preguntó Andrew algo alterado, le dolía que Makoto hubiera tenido que sobrellevar sola y sin el apoyo de nadie sus primeros meses de embarazo, le dolía saber que no había estado ahí para ella, para darle valor, para estar en aquella etapa en que su pequeño hijo crecía en el vientre de la mujer que amaba, pero sobre todo temía que su amada Makoto estuviera asustada y deprimida y que ese estado de animo afectara tanto a ella como a su hijo que aun no nacía. "¡Dime Minna!... ¿Cómo está Makoto?... ¿Cómo está mi hijo?" Reclamó desesperadamente. "No debí apartarme de su lado, debí defender mi amor por ella… y ahora… ahora sólo quiero estar cerca de ella y de mi hijo."

"Tranquilo hermano." Dijo Minna poniendo una mano sobre la de su hermano. "En todo este tiempo Rei y yo la obligamos a que se cuidara. Ella ha estado yendo cada mes a consulta con el ginecólogo y tanto ella como él bebe están bien." Minna se quedó en silencio, Makoto muchas veces le había dicho que no sabia quien era el padre de su hijo porque había tenido relaciones tanto con Sapphire como con otro hombre que ahora sabia era Andrew, ¿pero como decirle eso a Andrew?, ¿Cómo romperle la ilusión y decirle que quizá él bebe que esperaba Makoto no era suyo?

"Gracias Minna." Respondió Andrew mientras se ponía de pie. "Iré a casa a preparar una maleta para tomar el primer vuelo a Londres… tengo que estar cerca de Makoto, tengo que pedirle perdón, tengo que estar cerca de ella y de mi…

"No te olvides de que Serena también ha tenido un hijo tuyo." Lo interrumpió Minna. "Andrew, sé que amas a Makoto, lo supe desde hace tiempo, pero recuerda que justo hace un par de horas tu esposa acaba de dar a luz a tu hijo… ¿Piensas irte y dejarlos así como así?... Creo que ante todo Serena va a pedir una explicación, una explicación que ella merece, además… ¿Qué les dirás a tus suegros y a nuestros padres?... Van a querer saber el motivo de tu urgencia por ir a Londres. Además los padres de Makoto no saben que tú… bueno, no saben que tú y Makoto fueron amantes."

Andrew se quedó pensativo un momento, analizando las palabras de Minna, sí, sabia que Serena merecía una explicación, que no sólo había sido cruel con Makoto, sino también con Serena por haberle sido infiel, por no haber sido honesto y encima haberse casado con ella sin amarla.

¿Pero porque le había tenido que ocurrir todo eso?... Él hasta hace poco tiempo era feliz con Serena, la amaba, estaba seguro de que era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida, a quien quería como madre de sus hijos… ¿Y ahora?... ¿En que momento se había enamorado de Makoto?... ¿Había sido al verla convertida en todo una mujer?... ¿Había sido desde que ella lo sedujo?... No lo sabia, pero la amaba, la adoraba y en todo ese tiempo la había extrañado, había querido escuchar el sonido de su risa, aspirar el olor de su fragancia y sentir la suavidad de su piel pero por cobarde no lo había hecho… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Definitivamente no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, no se perdería de estar con Makoto por los meses que le quedaban de embarazo, no estaría ni un momento mas separado de ella y por supuesto no se perdería el ver crecer a su hijo.

Su hijo, un hijo suyo y de su querida Makoto, nada mas pensar en si tendría los ojos verdes de su amada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y podía sonar cruel, pero aunque quería al hijo que le había dado Serena, el hijo que esperaba Makoto le hacia sentirse ilusionado.

"Un hijo mio y de Makoto." Susurró casi para si mismo. "Esta vez no voy a dejarla ir Minna. Quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo."

"¿Y tu hijo con Serena?... ¿Acaso piensas dejarlo abandonado?"

"No Minna." Respondió Andrew. "Jamás abandonare a mi hijo, lo quiero y pese a todo lo espere con ilusión, pero entiende, Makoto es la mujer que amo y no quiero estar mas lejos de ella, quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo."

**Una semana después…**

Makoto acababa de llegar del centro comercial, donde había estado comprando ropa y artículos de bebe en compañía de su cuñada Rei a donde habían acudido luego de ir a la cita con el ginecólogo, después de que Makoto hubiera salido tan contenta al ver a través del ultrasonido a su bebe y hubiera podido escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"¡Es hermoso!" Exclamó Makoto emocionado. "No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo en mis brazos Rei, es tan pequeñito, tan mio… que ya no me importa tener que enfrentarme a la maternidad aunque sólo tenga 17 años."

Makoto iba conversando sobre lo emocionada que estaba al saber que en poco tiempo tendría a su bebe, queriendo olvidarse de que hacia una semana Andrew había sido padre por primera vez cuando para su mala suerte vio a su hermano bajar las escaleras de la mansión mientras sostenía su teléfono celular y hablaba con Andrew.

"¡Felicidades por tu hijo amigo!" Dijo Darien. "En la primera oportunidad que tengamos Rei y yo iremos a Alemania para conocer a tu hijo… Bien, te veo mas tarde porque justo acaba de llegar mi mujer." Finalizó Darien la llamada cuando miró a Rei en la mansión, guardando su celular y bajando rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a ella y estrecharla en un abrazo. "Mi amor… ¿Cómo estas?... ¿Qué tal las compras?"

"Muy bien Darien." Respondió Rei, quien le entregó las bolsas a su novio.

Makoto, al ver tan felices a Rei y a su hermano sintió un poco de envidia de ellos, no es que celara a su querido hermano, de hecho Darien había tenido muchas novias antes de Rei y nunca se había sentido incomodada ante la idea de saber que algún día tendría una novia a quien querría por sobre todas las cosas; sino era mas bien un tipo de tristeza al pensar en que ella había deseado ser tan feliz con Andrew como Rei lo era con Darien.

"¿Cómo estas hermanita?" Le preguntó Darien, quien pareció adivinar la tristeza en su mirada, posando una mano en su hombro. "¿Se ha estado moviendo mucho mi sobrino?"

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, no quería causarle preocupación alguna a su hermano.

"Sí, bastante." Respondió. "Pero me encanta sentirlo. Ahora con tu permiso hermano, voy a mi cuarto, en verdad estoy un poco cansada y quisiera dormir."

Makoto se alejó de su hermano y su cuñada, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la planta alta donde rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, sabia que Rei y Darien tenían planes de ir a cenar, incluso Rei la había invitado, pero no quería ir con ellos, no deseaba estar acompañando a una pareja de enamorados y sentirse como si fuera un mal tercio.

Una vez dentro de su habitación se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, volteando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la habitación de la mansión Hansford, aquella habitación por la cual Andrew muchas veces había entrado a su habitación para hacerle el amor y por la cual ella también había cruzado queriendo buscar las caricias y los besos ardientes de él.

"Andrew." Susurró para si misma. Lo echaba de menos, durante su embarazo mas de una vez había ansiado tenerlo a su lado, escuchar que le susurrara palabras cariñosas al oído, que la besara, que la estrechara entre su brazos y porque no admitirlo, con él embarazo el deseo que por él había sentido y muchas veces en las noches se había despertado soñando con que él estaba sobre su cuerpo, dándole aquel tan ansiado placer que necesitaba y que en sus brazos había descubierto.

Escuchó de pronto que su teléfono celular sonaba y rápidamente lo contestó al ver que era una llamada de Alemania, suponiendo que era Minna, quien aun se encontraba allá con sus padres acompañando a Andrew quien acababa de ser padre.

"¿Diga?"

Los segundos pasaron y del otro lado de la línea tan sólo escuchó el sonido de una respiración, supo entonces que no era Minna, se lo decía su intuición y si no era Minna sólo podía ser una persona: Andrew.

"¿Diga?" Insistió Makoto. "Eres tú… si no dices nada entonces voy a colgar."

Makoto estaba a punto de colgar, dentro de si tenia sentimientos encontrados, aun tenia rabia para con Andrew por no haber sido capaz de luchar por el amor de ambos, sentía también tristeza al saber que su hijo no había sido deseado y que no había pasado aquellos meses con ella, pasándolos en cambio con Serena, con aquel hijo que si deseaba.

"_¡Espera Makoto, no me cuelgue!"_ Escuchó la voz de Andrew del otro lado de la línea, haciéndole sentir un delicioso escalofrio recorriéndola. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Sabia que la amaba, sabía que pese a negarse a tener algo con ella aun la amaba pero que si había decidido quedarse con Serena había sido por obligación y cobardía, lo cual no quitaba que ella estuviera enojada y resentida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Respondió ella. "¿Acaso deseas contarme que tu hijo a nacido?... Felicidades entonces querido Andrew."

"_Makoto perdóname."_ Dijo Andrew_. "Mira… se que fui un tonto, un cobarde… pero entiendeme, tenia miedo de equivocarme… tenia miedo de…_

"Ya nada importa Andrew." Respondió Makoto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que tuvo que esforzarse para que no se desatara y se tornara en un sollozo acompañado de lágrimas. "Tú escogiste a Serena, y al hacerlo no sólo rompiste mi corazón, también rompiste el tuyo."

"_Makoto, te amo…" Andrew hizo una pausa y Makoto se dio cuenta de que él tomaba una bocanada_ de aire_. "En estos meses nunca toque a Serena, no hubo un momento en que dejara de pensar en ti, en tus besos, en tus caricias… mi hijo a nacido, ya no hay peligro para él ni para Serena… por favor déjame estar a tu lado… quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo… que te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo._"

Makoto al escuchar la confesión de Andrew no pudo seguir conteniéndose y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, en otras circunstancias le habría dicho que lo perdonaba, pues sabia que él la amaba y en parte había comprendido su decisión, ¿pero entonces como decirle que el hijo que esperaba no era de él? Sabía que Andrew no tenia derecho a reclamarle que se hubiera acostado con Sapphire o con cualquier otro, pero aun así temía decepcionarlo y romperle la ilusión al hacerle saber que aquel hijo podría no ser suyo.

"_Mi amor… ¿Estas llorando?" _Escuchó la voz de él del otro lado de la línea. _"Mako… dime algo pequeña… te prometo que en estos días hablare con Serena y tomare un vuelo a…_

"No vengas." Lo interrumpió Makoto. "Quédate en Alemania y continua tu vida con Serena y con tu hijo."

Makoto apagó el teléfono por si a Andrew se le ocurría querer llamarla de nuevo y se acostó de costado en la cama, llevándose una mano a su vientre que ya estaba notoriamente abultado; ansiaba que aquel hijo que esperaba fuera de Andrew pero… ¿Y si no era así? No quería pensar en las posibilidades de que no fuera así, de que su bebe fuera hijo de Sapphire y no de Andrew.

**Berlín, Alemania…**

"¡Makoto, Makoto mi amor, por favor contéstame!" Suplicaba Andrew al darse cuenta de que Makoto había terminado la llamada. Sabia que probablemente estaba resentida y dolida por la cobardía de él para defender su amor, por haberla dejado de lado con el corazón roto y no haberla acompañado en sus casi seis meses de embarazo en que él tanto la necesitaba.

Le marcó una y otra vez, pero ella no contestaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Minna le había aconsejado esperar a que Serena estuviera mejor, a que pasara un tiempo para que Serena se recuperara… ¿Pero y Makoto?, ¿Acaso no debía pensar en su Makoto?

Gracias a dios o a la vida o cualquier ser superior que existiera, Serena y su hijo estaban bien, tarde o temprano tendrían que darse cuenta así que decidió que no postergaria mas las cosas, que con cualquier pretexto viajaría a Londres para estar cerca de Makoto y ganarse su perdón y en cuanto a Serena, bueno, Serena estaba mejor, ya no había riesgo alguno y para su suerte su hijo también estaba bien.

"¿No vas a bajar a cenar?" Escuchó de pronto la voz de Serena y volteó encontrándose con ella que estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación. "Tus padres están abajo Andrew, recuerda que mañana se van a Londres… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Ni siquiera haz sido capaz de prestarle la suficiente atención a tu hijo." Dijo Serena en algo que parecía un reproche.

Andrew se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba Serena, sabia que tenia que decirle las cosas, aunque no hallaba la mejor manera de abordar el tema, aun así sabia que tenia que decirlo, que no podía seguir en aquel matrimonio por obligación en el cual no era feliz y en el que tarde o temprano terminaría por hacer muy infeliz a Serena e incluso a su hijo.

"¿Qué sucede Andrew?"

"Mañana mismo tomare un vuelo para ir a Londres."

Andrew esperaba que Serena se mostrara sorprendida ante la noticia de aquel viaje que pensaba hacer, esperaba que le preguntara las razones por la cual tenia que ir a Londres, pero contrario a eso miró como los ojos de Serena de pronto se cristalizaban y un par de lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse, resbalando por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Acaso sospechaba de su relación con Makoto?, ¿Acaso así como Minna se había dado cuenta ella también los había descubierto?, ¿Entonces porque callarlo?

"Serena yo…

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Andrew?" Preguntó ella a modo de reproche. "Tu hijo acaba de nacer hace apenas una semana, ¿y tú estas pensando en viajar a Londres? Sabes perfectamente que nuestro hijo aun no puede viajar… ¿Qué es lo que sucede Andrew?"

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, pese a todo le tenia cariño a Serena, le dolía no corresponder a sus sentimientos, pues sabia que de no haber sido por que Makoto se atravesara en su camino él habría sido muy feliz con Serena y jamás habría tenido la necesidad de estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciara su felicidad, no estaba dispuesto a hacer infeliz con ello a Makoto ni asi mismo, ni por supuesto a negarse el ver crecer a su hijo, aunque el precio de ello fuera tener que estar lejos del hijo que había tenido con Serena.

"Serena, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar."

"No me digas nada Andrew." Lo abrazó Serena, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él y mojándolo con sus lagrimas. "Por favor Andrew… aun estoy muy sensible, tu hijo y yo necesitamos de ti."

Andrew acarició su cabello, pese a que le dolía ver así a Serena no pensaba seguir callando pero cuando estaba a punto de retomar la palabra escucharon el llanto de su hijo proveniente de la habitación que había sido preparada para él.

"Creo que nuestro hijo nos necesita." Dijo Andrew. "¿Ya le has dado de comer?"

"Justo le he dado de comer." Dijo Serena. "Quizá necesita un cambio de pañal."

"Tú estas muy cansada aun." Respondió Andrew. "Ve a la sala y espérame allá con mis padres. Ahora mismo voy."

Ambos salieron de la habitación, separándose cuando Andrew entró a la habitación y Serena, quien iba pensativa se dirigió a las escaleras con la intención de bajar a la sala, donde todos los esperaban, mas en su camino, a la mitad de las escaleras se encontró con Minna quien iba subiendo.

"¿Y Andrew?" Le preguntó Minna.

"Está cambiando al pequeño Andy." Respondió Serena. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento, era como si de pronto al ver los ojos de Minna, Serena encontrara en ellos aquel secreto a voces del que todos sabían pero callaban. "¿Por qué Minna?" Preguntó Serena.

"¿Por qué que Serena?" Respondió Minna con otra pregunta.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa amarga, le daba rabia que todos la creyeran una tonta que no se daba cuenta de nada, cuando la verdad era que lo sabía todo y que si había callado era porque pensaba que Andrew cambiaria, que estando lejos de ella la olvidaría y que la ilusión de aquel hijo lo haría olvidar.

"Andrew quiere viajar a Londres." Respondió Serena. "Supongo que tú mejor que yo sabe los motivos… ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?"

"No sé de que hablas."

"Lo sabes." Respondió Serena con nerviosismo. "¿Recuerdas la noche en que llegue a Londres?... El día de la cena navideña en tu casa, ese momento en que Andrew y Makoto desaparecieron, no se porque pero en ese momento yo tuve un presentimiento." Serena apretó los labios, queriendo contener el llanto. "Algo dentro de mi me dijo que Andrew estaba con Makoto… y no me equivoque… después aquella tarjeta que estaba dentro del estuche del regalo que le había dado a Makoto un supuesto admirador secreto." Serena hizo una pausa sin poder evitar que las lágrimas esa vez comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. "Pero todo lo confirme el día en que llegamos a Pluckley y que él aprovechando que yo me bañaba salió de la mansión con esa zorra para tener sexo dentro del auto."

Minna miró como Serena lloraba desconsoladamente, y aunque apreciaba a Makoto mucho mas de lo que podía apreciar a su cuñada, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella, al ponerse en sus zapatos e imaginar que estuviera en su situación, que su novio le hiciera lo mismo que Andrew le había hecho con Makoto.

"¡Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito viaje a Londres Andrew y yo estaríamos muy bien, demasiado bien!" Exclamó Serena. "Pero ahora quiere ir tras esa maldita puta!"

"No hables así de Makoto, por favor." Pidió Minna. "Se como te sientes, pero ella es mi amiga y…

"¡No la defiendas!" Gritó Serena. "¿Cómo te sentirías si después de dos años te cambiaran por una maldita zorra arrastrada de una noche?...¡Ya se que…

Serena no pudo terminar de hablar, pues tras de si entonces escuchó la voz de Andrew.

"No hables así de Makoto por favor."

Serena volteó para entonces encontrarse con la mirada de Andrew, su Andrew, quien a diferencia de años atrás en que la miraba con amor, con deseo y pasión, ahora la miraba con lastima, con un poco de cariño, pero ningún sentimiento mas fuerte que eso.

"Serena perdóname." Dijo Andrew. "Sé que fui un imbécil, no quise lastimarte pero las cosas sucedieron así, quise negarme a lo que sentía, pero amo a Makoto y no creo que tú te merezcas estar con un hombre que no te ama."

Serena lo miró con rabia y alzó su mano metiéndole una sonora bofetada que a él no le hizo inmutarse, como si no le hubiera lastimado. Serena comenzó a reclamarle, a preguntarle a gritos porque había escogido a "esa zorra" y no a ella, golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños cerrados pese a los intentos de Minna y de Andrew por tranquilizarla, logrando que ante el escandalo pronto llegaran a la escaleras los padres de Andrew y la familia de Serena, quien estaba en casa.

"Hija, tranquilízate… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó la madre de Serena, rodeándola en un abrazo cuando al fin ella se tranquilizo.

"¡Sucede que este imbécil embarazó a otra mujer!"

Andrew se dio cuenta como las miradas de sus padres, de sus suegros y de su cuñada se posaban sobre él, mirándolo con extrañeza, con sorpresa y con una mezcla de decepción y rabia. Sabia que los Schlinder se sentirían defraudados al saberlo como él hombre que hacia sufrir a su hija, pero al fin, al darse cuenta de que no tenia mas nada que ocultar se sintió aliviado al saber que nada le impediría estar al lado de Makoto.

"¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo mi hermana?" Preguntó Susanne, la hermana de Serena.

"No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo." Dijo Andrew haciéndoles frente a todos. "Lo que dice Serena es cierto, le fui infiel con otra mujer y le pido perdón por eso, creí que podría hacer un esfuerzo por olvidar aquello que quise ver como una aventura, pero amo a esa mujer, no la puedo olvidar y ahora que espera un hijo mio no la dejare sola, así como por supuesto tampoco dejare desamparado al hijo que acabo de tener."

"¡Eres un infeliz!" Exclamó él padre de Serena.

"Sé que merezco todos los insultos que quieran darme." Respondió Andrew. "En verdad lo lamento. Bueno, ahora ya lo saben, mañana viajare a Londres."

"¿A Londres?" Preguntó Luke Hansford con extrañeza. "¿Qué pretendes hacer en Londres?"

"¿Acaso no lo sospecha querido suegro?" Respondió Serena con una mezcla de rabia y odio en su voz. "En Londres está la mujer que mi marido embarazó, la zorra que me quitó a Andrew, vive a un lado de su casa… ¿Aun sigue sin sospechar quien es?... Pues es esa estúpida llamada Makoto Kino."

Andrew notó como sus padres lo miraban sorprendido, si bien sabían que Makoto estaba embarazada, seguro jamás se habían imaginado que él fuera quien la había embarazado. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero Andrew dijo que no daría explicaciones y que haría las maletas porque partiría tan pronto como pudiera a Londres.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Makoto se encontraba en la repostería con su madre puesto que como de costumbre esta había decido ir para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera funcionando bien y de que los clientes y comensales estuvieran bien atendidos, Aimée Kino tenia pensado quedarse sólo por algún par de minutos, pero el contador de la pastelería al parecer tenia algo de que hablar con su madre por lo cual la dejó un momento a solas, en compañía de una de las empleadas que se acercó para preguntarle cordialmente como la estaba pasando con su embarazo.

"Estoy muy bien Gina, gracias por preguntar." Respondió Makoto.

"¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña?... ¿Tienes elegidos los nombres?" Le preguntó la joven con insistencia.

Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, muchas veces había pensado en los hombres que querría ponerle a su bebe, pero aun no se lo había comentado a nadie, salvo a Rei.

"No se que será, quiero que eso sea una sorpresa." Respondió Makoto. "Pero si es niña quiero que se llame Sayuri, es un nombre japones que significa pequeña flor de lirio y si es niño me gustaría que se llamara André."

"Que lindos nombres." Respondió la joven dependiente.

Ambas siguieron hablando sobre los planes que tenia Makoto para cuando naciera su bebe, sobre la idea de estudiar gastronomía en alguna escuela en Londres, mas entonces, en un momento en que la repostería se llenó de clientes Gina se tuvo que ir a atenderlos y Makoto decidió ir a dar un paseo al parque que estaba a una calle de la repostería.

-0-0-0-

Mas de 15 minutos habían pasado desde que Makoto había llegado al parque, su madre le había llamado para pedirle que regresara, pues le preocupaba que estuviera sola, mas Makoto había terminado por convencerla de que caminar y respirar a solas le hacia bien, además de que quería estar a solas un momento, sólo en compañía de su pequeño a quien llevaba en su vientre.

De pronto miró hacia una banca que se encontraba a solas y decidió sentarse, acariciándose el vientre y sonriendo al sentir una patadita de su hijo en su vientre.

"Así que estas despierto pequeño… ¿Sabes?... Cuando seas mas grandecito y ya puedas caminar te traeré a este parque, te comprare un helado, te leeré algún cuento y después te llevare a los juegos." Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba triste al desconocer quien era el padre de su hijo, pero pese a todo lo amaba y deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, mas la tristeza fue opacada cuando lo sintió moverse de nuevo dentro de su vientre. "Tal vez no tengas a un padre, pequeño… pero yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a dar mi cariño, procurare que nada te haga falta."

"A nuestro pequeño jamás le hara falta su padre." Escuchó de pronto tras de si una voz conocida susurrándole al oído, era la voz de Andrew. "Siempre estaré a su lado, porque lo quiero y porque también adoro a su madre." Makoto sintió de pronto una mano de Andrew posarse fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza sobre su hombro, poco a poco volteó y entonces sintió un cumulo de emociones encontradas al encontrarse con su orbes azules que la miraban con amor, ternura, pasión pero también con arrepentimiento. "Te amo Makoto, permíteme estar a tu lado, por favor."

**N/A: Hola chicas, espero les guste el capitulo y pues… ¿Qué creen?... Vida no vivida está ya por acabar, sólo falta un capitulo mas y el epilogo, así que espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	11. Chapter 11 Juntos

**Juntos.**

"Andrew." Susurró Makoto con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la presencia de Andrew, al tenerlo ahí tan cerca, con sus grandes orbes azules mirándola, provocándole distintas sensaciones encontradas, como la alegría al verlo de nuevo, aquella sensación de plenitud al saber que la amaba y que había ido hasta a Londres para buscarla y luchar por su amor, pero también un gran temor al no saber como iba reaccionar cuando le dijera que cabía la posibilidad de que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre no fuera suyo.

Makoto abrió la boca en forma de "O", queriendo decir algo, aunque no sabia que era lo que debía decir, pero aquellas palabras que iba a dejar escapar de su boca fueron acalladas por los labios de Andrew que rozaron los de ella en un tierno beso, un beso que aunque suave fue tornándose en un beso posesivo y pasional. Andrew, quien había ansiado mas de una vez desde hace seis meses estar con Makoto, llevó sus manos al rostro de ella, acariciando sus suaves mejillas mientras con su lengua le entreabría los labios y poco a poco encontraba su camino dentro de la boca de su amada, queriendo con ello recuperar los besos perdidos, hacerle saber que lo amaba, que ella lo perdonara y entonces supo que en efecto lo había perdonado cuando sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

"Mi Makoto." Susurró Andrew cuando la falta de aire los hiciera separarse apenas un poco, pero sintiendo aun la necesidad de saborear su boca, de aspirar su aliento, de respirar el mismo aire que ella respiraba. "Te extrañe tanto." Dijo clavando sus orbes en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, recorriendo después su cuerpo con la mirada, hasta fijarse en su vientre abultado, en aquel lugar del cuerpo de Makoto donde crecía su hijo y entonces se separó de Makoto, dándole la vuelta a la banca para sentarse junto a ella y posar su mano en el vientre de su amada.

"Mi hijo." Susurró sintiendo una alegría total, una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. "Nuestro hijo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Mako?... Perdona… sé que soy estúpido, fui yo quien se alejó de tu lado.

Makoto desvió su mirada de la de Andrew, clavándola en cualquier lugar del parque donde no tuviera que encontrarse con sus ojos azules, ¿Por qué había tenido que acostarse con Sapphire? Más de una vez se lo había reprochado así misma desde que había sabido que estaba embarazada, pero ahora que Andrew estaba ahí, junto a ella, queriendo compartir una vida con ella y con su hijo se sentía mas arrepentida que nunca. El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Makoto al ver a Andrew a su lado, tan enamorado de ella e ilusionado con aquel bebe que podría no ser suyo y entonces los ojos se le humedecieron al saber que no podía tener a Andrew engañado, que tendría que decirle la verdad y aceptar su decisión.

Andrew al darse cuenta de que Makoto no decía nada temió que ella no quisiera perdonarlo y posó sus ojos en el rostro de ella, dándose cuenta de que en él estaba reflejado el sentimiento de la tristeza y que sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, lo cual le hizo suponer que era por su causa.

"Makoto." Susurró él, tomando a Makoto de la barbilla, buscando su mirada. "Por favor perdóname… sé que fui un cobarde, que me faltó valor para defender nuestro amor, pero nunca en estos meses pude olvidarte..." Andrew hizo una pausa, llevándose una de las manos al cabello, no sabia que decir, pero amaba a Makoto y quería que él lo perdonara. "Mira Makoto, sé que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, que no se decir cosas hermosas, pero te amo, te amo, y estar alejado de ti es lo que mas me ha dolido en la vida y casarme con Serena es la peor estupidez que he hecho, si estas resentida y no quieres perdonarme lo entiendo." Dijo Andrew obligándola a verlo a los ojos. "Pero escúchame bien Makoto Kino, sé que me amas tanto como te amo a ti y lograre que me perdones y estés a mi lado aun cuando la vida se me valla en ello."

Makoto al escuchar las palabras de Andrew no pudo seguir conteniéndose por mas tiempo y las lagrimas se le desbordaron de los ojos cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo que inútilmente había estado tratando de contener.

Andrew al verla así, supo que lo que agobiaba a Makoto era otra cosa además de la disyuntiva entre perdonarlo o no y de pronto la idea de que la causa de su llanto estuviera relacionado con la salud de su hijo lo llenó de angustia.

"¿Qué sucede Makoto?" Le preguntó con preocupación en su voz. "¿Por qué lloras así?... ¿Le sucede algo a nuestro hijo?"

Escucharlo hablar de "nuestro hijo" era algo que a Makoto le dolía… ¡Como le hubiera gustado tener la certeza de que ese hijo que esperaba era de Andrew!, pero las cosas eran así, ni ella misma lo sabia y no podía ocultárselo a Andrew por mas tiempo.

"Ni siquiera se si es tu hijo." Dijo Makoto cuando al fin se pudo tranquilizar un poco, poniéndose de pie. "Así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque en tu ausencia me acosté con Sapphire y cabe la posibilidad de que sea de él, en realidad ni yo misma lo se."

Andrew al escuchar las palabras de Makoto sintió como si sus ilusiones de pronto se desvanecieran, desde que había sabido que Makoto estaba embarazada se había sentido con renovadas fuerzas para luchar por ella, había estado ilusionado pensando en aquel hijo tan suyo como de Makoto, pero ahora… ¿ahora resultaba que ese hijo no fuera suyo?... ¿Eso significaba que Makoto se había acostado con otro?... Sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamar pero la sola idea de imaginarse a otro hombre tocando a "su" Makoto le hacia sentir como si ardiera de rabia, mas de pronto quiso pensar que no era cierto, quiso pensar que todo era una mentira de Makoto para querer darle celos y vengarse por lo cobarde que había sido a la hora de defender el amor que decía sentir por ella.

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" Le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, hablándole con cierta desilusión en su voz, queriendo que ella le dijera que no era cierto, queriendo descubrir en la mirada de Makoto que aquello era una vil mentira.

"Porque es cierto." Respondió Makoto sosteniéndole la mirada. "Me acosté contigo y desde el mismo día en que te fuiste me acosté con Sapphire. Así de sencillo Andrew."

"No es cierto." Susurró Andrew mas para si mismo que para Makoto. "Por favor Makoto, dime que no es cierto." Le pidió mientras la tomaba de los brazos, clavando sus orbes azules en los de ella. "Mira, sé que estas enojada, que te falle, pero no puedes jugar con algo así… yo te amo… por favor dime que no es así."

Makoto desvió su mirada, no soportaba ver los ojos de Andrew así, al borde del llanto. Sabia que él no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, pero pese a todo ella se sentía culpable por haberle rotó las ilusiones de aquel hijo, por saber que quizá si había una esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, ahora aquel hijo los separaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás, jamás iba a negar a su hijo y por supuesto jamás iba a engañar a Andrew.

"¿Pues entonces que quieres Andrew?" Preguntó Makoto con una voz cargada de tristeza. "¿Quieres escuchar mentiras?... ¿Quieres que te diga que el hijo que espero es tuyo cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de eso?" Makoto se mordió los labios, queriendo evitar llorar, pero de nuevo le fue imposible y un ataque de llanto se apoderó de ella.

"¿Por qué Makoto?" Preguntó Andrew con amargura. "Tú dijiste que me amabas."

"¡Pero tu te largaste con Serena, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamármelo!" Exclamó Makoto, decepcionada de Andrew, aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía culparlo, ¿Por qué debía aceptar a un hijo que no era suyo? "No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola."

Andrew supo entonces que había sido egoísta al sentirse traicionado por un momento, al estar molesto ante la posibilidad de que él bebe que esperaba Makoto no fuera suyo, ¿Quién era él para reclamarle? Al ver los ojos de Makoto se podía dar cuenta del amor que ella sentía por él, aquel amor tan fuerte que ella había estado dispuesto a defender contra todos y al que él había renunciado por cobardía, sabia que si Makoto había estado con Sapphire seguramente había sido por despecho, por querer olvidarlo, tal vez porque no, también por curiosidad y porque le parecía atractivo, pero que a quien amaba era a él.

¿La volvería a dejar ir?... Por supuesto que no, esta vez nadie se iba a oponer a que él fuera libre para amar a Makoto y estar a su lado.

"Perdón." Susurró Andrew, tomándola de la mano. "Sé que te he fallado muchas veces, pero esta vez no te fallare Makoto Kino, no les fallare ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo." Dijo Andrew determinantemente, mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Makoto. "Me divorciare de Serena y… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y después tomó una bocanada de aire al darse cuenta de que Andrew no parecía querer aceptar la realidad.

"Estoy hablando en serio Andrew, no te he mentido, no se quien es…

Makoto no pudo seguir hablando, pues de pronto Andrew atrapó sus labios en un suave beso, tomándola de la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su vientre.

"Te amo Makoto." Susurró Andrew con voz aterciopelada cuando sus labios se separaron. "Ya sé que estuviste con Sapphire y no me importa, nunca te lo voy a reclamar, yo fui quien me alejó de tu lado. Quiero estar contigo y con **mi **hijo." Le dijo recalcando la palabra mí. "¿Lo entiendes?... No me importa si lo concebiste con otro hombre, te amo y quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado y ver crecer a nuestro hijo."

"¿Nuestro?" Preguntó Makoto con cierta duda, mientras aquella expresión de tristeza era cambiada por una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nuestro." Respondió Andrew. "Con él simple hecho de que sea tuyo entonces lo quiero como mio."

"Andrew."

"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" Le preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa. "Le pediré el divorcio a Serena y entonces, si tú quieres podremos vivir en Alemania, sabes que haya tengo mi trabajo, pero si no quieres entonces podemos…

Makoto no lo dejó seguir hablando, no había mucho que decir, la respuesta para ella era mas que clara y entonces se paró de puntillas dándole un beso en los labios, un beso que el correspondió con una desbordante pasión, mas fuerte de la que antes hubiera mostrado tener.

"Te amo." Susurró Andrew, posándose detrás de ella para abrazarla por la espalda, posando sus manos en el vientre de Makoto. "Te prometo que los voy a hacer muy felices a los dos." Le dijo suavemente al oído, sintiendo entonces un golpecito en el vientre de Makoto. "¿Nuestro hijo ya se mueve?" Preguntó Andrew con emoción.

"Sí." Respondió Makoto, sintiéndose una mujer plena y dichosa después de seis meses.

"¿Y ya sabes si tendremos niño o niña?... A mi me encantaría tener una pequeña Mako."

"Pues yo he decidido que sea sorpresa." Respondió Andrew. "Me quiero enterar hasta él momento de su nacimiento, si es niña me gustaría que se llame Sayuri y si es niño me gustaría que se llame Andreé… ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

Andrew fingió pensar el asunto y después besó suavemente el lóbulo de una oreja de Makoto. "Estoy de acuerdo pequeña."

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento, disfrutando de al fin poder estar juntos, de aquel día agradable pese a que era verano, viendo a la gente pasar, sin pensar en nada mas que no fueran ellos dos y su bebe. En ese momento nada podía empañar su felicidad, él no se imaginaba aun como reaccionaria la familia de ella, ella aun no sabia como reaccionaria o había reaccionado la familia de él, tampoco habían pensado como iban a sobrellevar las cosas en cuanto a Serena y su familia se refería, pero estando juntos se sentían capaces de luchar contra el mundo con tal de defender su amor.

Ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, en aquella admosfera de felicidad plena que los rodeaba que se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon una voz conocida, la voz de Aimée Kino.

"¿Makoto?... ¿Andrew?"

Andrew inmediatamente soltó a Makoto y tanto él como ella se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con Aimée quien realmente estaba sorprendida al haberlos encontrado juntos y a él abrazándola como un amigo no hace con una amiga cualquiera, ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento no podrían seguir ocultándolo, era obvio lo que había entre ellos dos, pero tampoco querían seguirlo manteniendo en secreto.

"¿Mamá?" Susurró Makoto.

"Tú y Andrew…" Aimée se quedó en silencio, mirándolos al uno y luego al otro, comprendiendo entonces muchas cosas. "Así que tú eres el padre de mi nieto… ¿Es eso?" Preguntó Aimée, quien reflejaba en su rostro el sentimiento de molestia y desaprobación. "¿Cómo se te ocurrió…

Aimée tenía muchas cosas que reprochar, para nada estaba de acuerdo con que su hija hubiera tenido una relación clandestina con un hombre que entonces estaba comprometido y que ahora estaba casado.

"¿Cómo pudiste Andrew?"

"Mamá, yo…

"Déjame hablarlo a mi." Dijo Andrew interrumpiendo a Makoto y tomándola de la mano, comprendía que Aimée estuviera molesta, que pensara de él lo peor, que lo viera como un patán que había usado a su hija para después desecharla y que a la vez juzgara a Makoto por haber tenido encuentros sexuales con un hombre casado, pero si algo estaba dispuesto a defender era que para él Makoto era mucho mas que un encuentro casual. "Señora Aimée, supongo que no es necesario entrar en los detalles que ya conoce, lo único que puedo decirle es que amo a Makoto, la amo desde no se hace cuanto tiempo, pero por cobarde me negué a luchar por ella, pero ahora que sé que ella espera un hijo mio entonces nada me va a detener. Puede usted pensar lo peor de mi e incluso pensar lo peor de ella, se que con esto también le estoy haciendo daño a Serena, pero créame que amo a su hija y que ahora nadie me separara de ella, defenderé lo que siento por ella aun cuando esto conlleve problemas entre nuestras familias e incluso aunque me traiga problemas con la madre de mi otro hijo."

Makoto se dio cuenta de como le expresión de molestia en el rostro de su madre se suavizaba y apartaba sus ojos de él para ahora clavarlos en ella.

"Amo a Andrew mamá, él es el padre de mi hijo, creo que ahora comprendes porque no quería decírtelo… ¿Verdad?" Dijo Makoto. "Quiero estar con él, ¿puedes entender eso?, sé que quizá me estés juzgando porque él ya estaba comprometido con Serena cuando…

"No tengo nada que decirte hija." La interrumpió Aimée quien dio algunos pasos acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, para darle a entender que la apoyaba. "No les niego que todo lo que han hecho me parece estúpido, desde no haberse cuidado hasta en el caso tuyo Andrew el haber engañado a tu esposa, pero si se aman entonces tienen mi apoyo, aunque una cosa les aseguro, esto no será fácil. Tú padre y tu hermano no reaccionaran de la mejor manera Makoto, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarlos, en cuanto a tu esposa Andrew, tampoco creo que por ese lado las cosas sean fáciles, pero si de verdad se aman entonces la lucha valdrá la pena. Cuentan con mi apoyo."

En el rostro de Andrew y Makoto se esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que fue compartida por Aimée, quien pese a todo estaba dispuesta a apoyarlos.

"Muchas gracias Aimée." Respondió Andrew. "Te prometo que hare feliz a Makoto y a mi hijo. Ella es lo que mas amo." Andrew paso un brazo por alrededor de la espalda de Makoto, atrayéndola hacia él y besando una de sus mejillas. "¿Te la podría robar un momento Aimée?... La verdad es que hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar con mi Makoto."

Aimée aun estaba sorprendía, aunque conocía a Andrew de toda la vida y al verlo a los ojos, pese a los errores que hubiera cometido, se daba cuenta de que realmente amaba a su hija.

"¿Pero me prometes cuidarla?"

"Claro." Respondió Andrew. "Cuidare de ella y de mi hijo, sólo quiero hablar con ella, incluso esta noche tengo pensado ir a la mansión Kino para hablar con Hiroki."

Makoto al escuchar decir aquello a Andrew se tensó al imaginar la reacción que tendrían su padre y su hermano, sabia que por el momento estaban tranquilos, pero nunca perdían la oportunidad de despotricar contra el padre del hijo que esperaba, ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que el papá era Andrew? Eso suponiendo que así fuera y que así lo creyeran, pues no quería entrar en el detalle de tener que decirles que quizá podría ser de otro y no de Andrew.

"Andrew, aun es demasiado pronto para…

"No es demasiado pronto." La interrumpió Andrew. "Ya es momento de que lo sepan, será esta noche. No te preocupes mi amor, yo estaré a tu lado."

"Entonces pueden ir." Dijo Aimée. "Yo organizare una cena en casa esta noche a la cual invitare a tus padres Andrew, ahí podrán hablar sobre esto y aunque se que mi marido y mi hijo al principio no reaccionaran de buena manera yo los apoyare."

-0-0-0-

Bastante horas habían pasado ya desde que Andrew y Makoto se rencontraran tras largos meses en los cuales habían estado separados el uno del otro, durante esas horas lo primero que habían hecho era abordar el auto de Andrew donde habían estado platicando por mucho tiempo, diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado, hablando sobre los errores de los que ambos se arrepentían, sobre su futuro, sobre su decisión de en adelante estar juntos y después, tras ir a comer habían ido a parar a uno hotel donde habían terminado por darle rienda suelta a la pasión contenida por 6 meses, a aquella tórrida pasión que ambos desbordaban, pero que al estar alejados fuera como si hubiera tomado renovadas fuerzas avivando aun mas la llama de la pasión, entregándose el uno otro, con aquel ímpetu salvaje de dos seres que se aman, pero con algo de cautela por parte de él que había tratado de contenerse para no lastimar a su amada ni a aquel hijo que ahora estaba gestándose en el vientre de ella.

Tras estar haciendo el amor una y otra vez habían descansado, abrazados el uno al otro, conversando hasta que entonces él decidió preparar el jacuzzi de la habitación donde ambos fueron a tomar un baño, donde se encontraban relajados bajo el agua tibia, él recargado en una de las paredes, rodeando a Makoto entre sus brazos quien tenia su frágil y delgada espalda recargada al torso masculino.

"¿Por qué te has quedado callada?" Preguntó Andrew.

"Tengo miedo." Respondió ella.

Andrew también tenia miedo, temía que aquello fuera a afectar su relación a futuro con el hijo que tenia con Serena, la amistad con Darien, la relación con los Kino pero antes que estar lejos de Makoto prefería enfrentarlos a todos, si era preciso al mundo entero.

"No lo tengas." Dijo Andrew tomándola de la barbilla, haciendo que ella volteara para atrapar sus suaves labios en un beso. "Estando juntos nada puede pasar, me tienes a mi y yo te tengo a ti. ¿Tienes miedo de tu padre y de Darien?"

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y Andrew entonces acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de ella, susurrándole palabras en las cuales le decía cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que la había extrañado y los deseo que tenia de pasar la vida entera a su lado.

"Tengo miedo de que en un futuro te arrepientas de esto." Dijo Makoto. "¿Sabes?... No puedo dejar de en que tú tienes un hijo con Serena, que pese a que piensas ver por él te perderas de estar todos los días a su lado, sacrificándote quizá por mi hijo que tal vez…

"Nuestro hijo." La interrumpió Andrew, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar. "Es nuestro hijo… ¿Entendiste?... No quiero que vuelvas a decir que tal vez no lo sea, ni que sugieras que a futuro pueda arrepentirme. De cierto es que quiero a al hijo que he tenido con Serena, me voy a hacer cargo de él tanto en lo económico como en lo emocional, siempre estaré para él, pero tú eres la mujer que amo y yo no soy el hombre que se sacrifica al lado de una mujer que no ama, además contigo también voy a tener un hijo."

"¿Pero y si no lo es?" Preguntó Makoto. "Sé que ahora te es fácil decirlo… ¿Pero que tal si…

"No digas mas Makoto, no me arrepentiré, te amo."

Makoto no dijo mas, esbozó una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Andrew, dejando que él la estrechara entre sus brazos, acariciándole el vientre abultado donde en algún momento aquel pequeño retoño comenzó a moverse, haciendo que los dos comentaran sobre los posibles nombres para su bebe, sobre como se imaginaban que seria.

Makoto ya no estaba segura de que Andrew fuera el padre biológico de su hijo, ¿pero que mas daba?... Él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerlos felices, en cuanto a él, tampoco le importaba mucho, con saber que aquella pequeña semilla estaba creciendo en el vientre de su amada era mas que suficiente para adorarlo, pues era parte de ella y por ese simple echo lo amaría sin importar si fuera él o no el padre biológico.

En cuanto a los Kino… ¿Qué harían?... Makoto no sabia como reaccionaria su conservador padre, Andrew no sabia como eso afectaría su amistad con Darien, aun sabían que tenían que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, pero estando juntos nada temían, nada importaba, pues el amor que se tenían era mas fuerte que cualquier temor que pudieran tener.

**Chicas, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y bueno, en el siguiente ya viene el final.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	12. Chapter 12 Una horrible pesadilla

_Me despierto una vez mas, recordando con cada despertar la perdida que hace casi un mes tuve que vivir. Dormir no ayuda a olvidar, sólo a no pensar y a dejar de sentir por un breve lapso de tiempo este dolor y este vacío inmenso que me carcomen por dentro. No es ya de noche, no es tampoco de día, es la hora en que las primeras luces de aurora iluminan el oriente anunciando que pronto el sol se asomara en el horizonte._

_Sea de día o sea de noche no importa, el dolor en mi alma sigue latente. Veo en el reloj en la cómoda a un lado de mi cama que son apenas las 5 de la mañana. No puedo seguir aquí acostada, salgo de la cama y me visto rápidamente con un conjunto deportivo de pantalón y sudadera en color negro, me calzo unos tenis rojos y me hago una coleta alta para después dirigirme fuera de mi habitación._

_Necesito correr, necesito sentir el aire rozando mi rostro, necesito pensar, necesito mi soledad, necesito llorar y necesito resignarme a que ese pequeño ser a quien perdí nunca a mi lado estará. Camino por entre los pasillos de la mansión, paso por la habitación que habíamos remodelado para que la ocupara mi bebe. Me quedo pensativa y al fin abro la habitación y entro, clavando mis ojos en las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, algunos juguetes de bebe y en el centro de la habitación la cuna donde está la pequeña cobija en color azul que con paciencia tejí ansiando abrigar con ella a mi bebe, a mi pequeño bebe que jamás traje a casa y que nunca estuvo en esta cuna._

_Me detengo. Pienso en la noche en que mi pequeño fue fecundado, en lo que sentí cuándo me entere de que él se estaba formando dentro de mi vientre, en la sensación de sentirlo moverse, en la ilusión con que lo espere para tenerlo entre mis brazos y verlo crecer pero eso nunca podrá ser._

_De pronto, siento una lagrima traicionera rodando por mi mejilla. Pensé que las lágrimas que le había llorado a mi pequeño habían acabado aquel día en que a solas sostuve en mis brazos su cuerpo aun tibio. Limpio las lagrimas que quieren seguir saliendo de mis ojos, tomo una bocanada para aliviar el terrible dolor en mi garganta y después salgo de la habitación, salgo de la mansión y me alejo hasta llegar al parque donde comienzo a trotar, como sin con trotar buscara que el dolor de haber perdido a mi pequeño quedara atrás._

_El tiempo pasa. No se si son horas, minutos o segundos, sólo sé que de pronto el sol aparece por el horizonte y sintiéndome agitada y cansada camino a una de las bancas donde me dejo caer y después le doy un sorbo a mi botella de agua para refrescarme. Sigo sola en el parque, está sensación de vacío nunca se va pero cuando entonces me comienzo a relajar y siento que puedo poner en orden mis emociones aunque sea por un instante, veo del otro extremo del parque a una mujer que se entretiene con su bebe que parece estar aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Sí, había creído que podría tener controladas mis emociones, pero entonces el pensar que jamás veré a mi bebe aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos y viviendo la vida que no vivió, siento como si todo dentro de mi se derrumbara, un dolor se apodera de mi garganta, un dolor que me ahoga, que no me deja respirar._

"_Makoto." Escucho que alguien me llama. Se quien es ese alguien, podría reconocer su voz aun cuando pasaran mil años sin escucharlo. No quiero responderle y aunque quisiera, de mi garganta en este momento no sale la voz. "Mako." Susurra nuevamente. Yo no le respondo y entonces siento su mano tibia tocando mi hombro. Él se sienta a mi lado, busca mi mirada pero yo evado mirar sus orbes azules. "Perdóname pequeña."_

_Pequeña, escucho esa forma en que él siempre me ha llamado. Su mano tibia estrecha la mía y entonces, aunque quiero evitarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir a borbotones de mis ojos. Él no me dice nada, me estrecha entre sus brazos y en su hombro me deja llorar._

_¿Sera que él me comprende?... Sí, aunque no lo hubiera creído antes, me doy cuenta ahora de que él es la única persona que puede comprender mi corazón, lo siento en mi alma, lo siento en mi corazón._

**Una horrible pesadilla.**

Makoto se despertó gritando como solía hacerlo desde hace algunas semanas, su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho, sus manos se encontraban temblorosas y el sudor corría por su rostro ante la horrible pesadilla que día y noche se volvía a repetir, como si fuera un aviso premonitorio y de la cual tenia tanto miedo.

Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al ya abultado vientre, como queriendo cerciorarse de que su bebe estaba bien y al sentirlo moverse sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Escuchó de pronto que llamaban a la puerta y después la voz de Rei preguntándole si podía entrar a lo cual ella respondió que "sí" pues ante la ausencia de Andrew, su cuñada era la única persona que lograba tranquilizarla cuando tenia esas pesadillas que la acechaban.

"¿Estas bien Makoto?" Preguntó Rei acercándose a la cama, sentándose junto a ella. "Te escuche gritar."

"Sí." Respondió Makoto. "Es sólo que… de nuevo soñé que mi bebe nacía muerto." Dijo Makoto, sintiendo como una lagrima traicionera se asomaba por su mejilla. De cierto era que cuando recién había salido embarazada había deseado por momentos tener un aborto espontaneo, pero pese a que aun era una adolescente, el sentir crecer a su bebe dentro le había hecho comenzar a amarlo, a madurar, a ver las cosas de otra manera y lo ultimo que deseaba era que algo malo le sucediera a su hijo. "Soñé que lo tenia en mis brazos… un niñito rubio como Andrew… pero que estaba muerto." Dijo Makoto cuando las lágrimas le permitieron hablar.

Rei puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y cuñada, no sabia las palabras exactas que podría usar para consolarla, pues suponía que al ser madre primeriza estaría asustada ante la idea de tener que dar a luz, de que algo se fuera a salir de control y que su hijo se viera afectado, además de claro, la ausencia de Andrew, quien en ese momento se encontraba en Alemania debido a que su hijo había enfermado.

"Makoto… tranquila amiga, todo va a estar bien." Le sonrió Rei. "Él medico te ha dicho que necesitas estar tranquila, además ya sólo faltan dos semanas para que nazca tu bebe."

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, quería creer en las palabras de Rei, quería creer que pronto tendría a su bebe entre sus brazos y que estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría además de que no quería incomodar a su cuñada con lo mismo.

"Tienes razón Rei, seguro nada malo pasa."

Rei iba a decir algo, mas entonces se escuchó la voz de Darien quien llegó y al ver la puerta de la habitación de Makoto abierta entró, llevando consigo un bote de plástico de reconocida marca de helado de yogurt.

"Mi amor." Saludó Darien a su novia, dándole un beso en los labios. "Hermanita, les he traído helado de yogurt."

Darien le entregó el bote de yogurt a Rei, mas entonces dio cuenta de que ambas estaban muy serias y después de los ojos enrojecidos de Makoto, que parecía haber estado llorando, al ver a su hermana en ese estado, de nuevo a él volvió aquel sentimiento de rabia contra Andrew, desde que él les había anunciado en aquella cena que él era e padre del hijo que esperaba Makoto la amistad entre ambos parecía haber terminado, aquella noche le había metido un puñetazo en el rostro, queriendo golpearlo una y otra vez por haber embarazado a su hermana, por haber jugado con ella, por haberla dejado sufriendo por tantos meses, mas tanto los Kino como los Hansford habían impedido una pelea entre ambos y él al final había desistido no sin advertirle por supuesto a Andrew que no hiciera sufrir a su hermana, porque entonces si lo pondría en su lugar y por lo que se daba cuenta, a casi tres meses de aquel suceso, Makoto de nuevo estaba llorando ante la ausencia de Andrew.

"¿Qué tienes Makoto?" Preguntó Darien, sentándose al borde de la cama.

"Nada." Respondió Makoto, quien pese a querer mucho a su hermano prefería hablar de sus inquietudes con su cuñada, después de todo, ambas eran mujeres, seguro seria mas fácil que Rei la entendiera que Darien desde su posición de hombre y hermano celoso.

"No tienes porqué decirme que nada." Dijo Darien, con aquel dejó de rabia en su voz. "Es por Andrew… ¿Verdad?... ¡Semejante imbécil te fuiste a conseguir para padre de mi sobrino!"

"No hables así de él." Respondió Makoto. "Yo también accedí a estar con él, si él tiene alguna culpa entonces también yo lo soy, porque aun sabiendo que tenia una prometida no me detuve."

"¡No lo defiendas!" Replicó Darien. "¿A poco no te parece un hombre inestable Makoto?... Primero te promete amor, después cuando descubre que Serena está embarazada le falta coraje para defender ese amor que dice que siente por ti, después deja a Serena porque se entera que estas embarazada y justo hace tres días regresa de nuevo a Alemania… ¿Cómo puedes estarlo defendiendo?"

Makoto sabia las razones por las cuales Andrew había tenido que viajar a Alemania, mas eso no era suficiente como para que ella no se sintiera celosa, sabia que de no haber sido porque su hijo había enfermado, Andrew no la habría dejado sola a dos semanas para que se acercara la fecha de dar a luz, pero las palabras de Darien eran suficiente para incomodarla, para sentirse celosa e insegura al saber que estaría cerca de Serena.

"¡Porque Andrew me ama, por eso lo defiendo!"

"Pues yo no…

"¡Te puedes callar Darien!" Exclamó Rei, quien clavó sus orbes amatistas en Darien, logrando que guardara silencio con tan sólo ordenárselo una vez, con que sólo lo mirara con aquellos ojos de mirada profunda, algo que nadie hasta entonces había logrado, salvo ella, su novia. "No hables si ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que vallas a decir… ¿De acuerdo?... De sobra sabes tanto como nosotras las razones por las que Darien viajó a Alemania, sé que estas enojado, pero deja de tirar tu maldito veneno contra él cuando por si no te has dado cuenta tú eres el único que sigue enojado… ¡Ya supéralo!"

Darien se quedó en silencio, sabia que su novia tenia razón, era ella la única que se lo hacia ver. Desde que se había enterado de que Andrew había embarazado a Makoto, una y otra vez lo había maldecido, le había retirado su amistad, lo miraba como un enemigo por haberse "robado la inocencia" de su hermanita, por hacerla sufrir, mas si se detenía a pensar las cosas tenia que reconocer que pese a todo, Andrew desde que se enteró había estado con ella, como un hombre enamorado y responsable de su paternidad.

"De acuerdo, entonces no diré mas nada." Dijo Darien, quien se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, aunque no pensaba admitirlo. "¿Les gustaría ir a cenar?" Preguntó mirando a Rei y después a Makoto."

"Vallan ustedes solos." Respondió Makoto con seriedad. "Yo me quedo."

Darien, quien aun estaba con aquel sentimiento de culpa, se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su hermana, queriendo convencerla de que los acompañara, pidiéndole disculpas por haberla echo enfadar, cuando de pronto escucharon algunos pasos fuera de la habitación, como si alguien se acercara y entonces escucharon la voz de una de las empleadas domesticas quien venia conversando con alguien mas, con alguien cuya voz Makoto reconoció enseguida y le hizo sentir como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo luego de tres días.

"¡Mi amor!" Entró Andrew, dentro de la habitación, quien tan sólo verla, sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a Darien o Rei, se dirigió a la cama, siendo recibido por Makoto quien le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió a los pasionales besos que él le daba. "¡Como te he extrañado, en estos días me has hecho tanta falta!"

"Y tu a mi." Respondió Makoto. "¡Mi Andrew, ya quería estar en casa!" Exclamó Makoto, refiriéndose al departamento donde ahora ella estaba viviendo con Andrew, ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de Londres, el cual había dejado durante los tres días que Andrew estaba ausente, pues estando tan próxima a dar a luz no era conveniente que se quedara sola. "¿Cómo está tu hijo?"

Andrew esbozó una media sonrisa, estrechando de nuevo a Makoto entre sus brazos, deseando no haberse alejado de ella durante esos días en los que había creído enfermo a su hijo, de cierto era que el pequeño Andy había estado enfermo de resfriado, mas Serena había exagerado las cosas para hacerlo ir, para intentar seducirlo e incluso rogarle que se quedara a su lado, mas nada había tenido resultado, pues Andrew tenia demasiado claros sus sentimientos.

"Andy sólo tenia un poco de resfriado." Respondió Andrew. "Digamos que Serena exageró las cosas." Andrew miró como la sonrisa del rostro de Makoto desaparecía lo cual le hizo suponer que no le agradaba saber que Serena seguía haciendo sus intentos por retenerlo. "No te pongas así mi vida." Dijo Andrew tomándola de la barbilla. "Mira, yo quiero a mi hijo, siempre voy a ver por él y lo voy a frecuentar, pero a quien amo es a ti, no tienes nada que temer… ¿De acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto que no tiene nada que temer." Interrumpió Andrew. "Como hagas sentir mal a mi hermana te mato."

"¡Darien, por favor!" Lo hizo callar Rei, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

"No te preocupes Rei." Dijo Andrew, quien ayudó a Makoto a ponerse de pie. "Le demostrare a mi cuñadito cuando amo a mi Makoto, ahora si me permiten, yo y mi mujer nos iremos a nuestro hogar."

Rei y Darien acompañaron a Makoto y Andrew hasta afuera de la mansión, donde se quedaron mirando a través de la ventana hasta que él auto de Andrew se alejó de casa, perdiéndose en aquella obscura noche.

"Es tan joven, sólo tiene 17 años." Dijo Darien con un dejo de tristeza. "Apenas y faltan dos meses para que cumpla 18, no era esto lo que yo quería para mi pequeña hermana."

Darien lo miró de lado y esbozó una sonrisa, sabia cuanto quería Darien a su pequeña hermanita, lo sobreprotector que era y de cierta manera lo comprendía, pues ella también tenia una hermana pequeña quien vivía en Japón.

"¿Sabes mi amor?" Lo tomó Rei del brazo, logrando que él volteara a verla, clavando sus orbes azules en los de ella. "De cierta manera te comprendo, también me dolería si Hotaru saliera embarazada a temprana edad… ¿Pero sabes una cosa?... Sí ella fuera feliz no me importaría, hasta seria feliz por ella y tú debes hacer lo mismo, entender que Makoto es feliz con Andrew."

"¡Pero Andrew es muy mayor para Makoto!"

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rei, poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "Tú y yo nos llevamos 5 años y eso no fue impedimento para estar juntos… ¿O si?" Dijo Rei quien se acercó a él y se paró de puntillas para darle un beso, un beso que el correspondió con pasión y desenfreno, encontrando el camino dentro de su boca, recorriendo las suaves curvas de su novia con ansiedad. "No están tus papás… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Rei jadeando cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Darien comprendió la sugerencia de su amada, la tomó entre sus brazos y aprovechando que las empleadas domesticas no estaban a la vista subió con ella por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su guarida, donde le daría rienda suelta a la pasión que sentía por su amada.

-0-0-0-

Andrew y Makoto se encontraban en la cama, desnudos bajo las sabanas, luego de que al haber llegado a casa hubieran terminado por querer recuperar el tiempo perdido durante los tres días que habían estado juntos; pese a que Makoto tenia ya 34 semanas de embarazo, eso lejos de provocar que su deseo por Andrew desapareciera era como si hubiera aumentado, se mostraba mas insaciable que antes, mas sensible, deseando estar con Andrew a todo momento y aunque él a veces sentía temores de lastimarla, jamás se resistía, era inevitable, aunque siempre teniendo cuidados para no lastimarla ni a ella ni a su hijo.

"Te amo tanto." Susurró Andrew. "Mi niña preciosa, siempre te voy a cuidar, a ti y a nuestro hijo."

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, estar así, entre los brazos de Andrew le hacia sentirse tranquila, olvidarse de aquellos horribles sueños que frecuentemente tenia.

"Yo te amo a ti Andrew."

Andrew le regaló una sonrisa, acariciando su vientre abultado y se acercó a los labios de ella, besándola suavemente, sintiendo como ella le correspondía, como se estremecía ante su contacto; Makoto tan sólo sentir el calor de su cuerpo de nuevo sintió excitarse, el éxtasis del exquisito placer recorriéndola y tomó una de las manos de Andrew, posándola sobre sus senos y él, como si entendiera lo que ella quería, comenzó a estrujárselos, deslizando su lengua desde el cuello de ella, hasta llegar a su delicioso pezón, de nuevo la pasión se estaba apoderando de ellos, mas entonces el momento se vio interrumpido cuando Makoto sintió un dolor en el vientre y lo apartó de su lado.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le preguntó Andrew preocupado, notando aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"No es nada." Respondió Makoto. "Fue sólo un pequeño… Ahhh."

"Makoto… ¿Qué te sucede Makoto?" Preguntó Andrew preocupado cuando notó en su rostro que él dolor no pasaba y que se llevaba las manos al vientre. "¿Estas bien?"

Makoto iba a decir algo, pero entonces sintió otro dolor en el vientre y se dio cuenta de como la cama se mojaba, justo donde estaba sentada ella, supo entonces que se le había rotó la fuente y que pronto nacería su hijo o hija.

"Andrew… ¡Ayúdame!" Le suplicó mirándolo temerosa.

Andrew inmediatamente se puso de pie, vistiéndose rápidamente y tomando un vestido de ella para ayudarla a vestirse, de cierto era que ya había estado con Serena meses atrás, cuando había dado a luz, pero aun así no podía evitar estar preocupado por Makoto, por su querida Makoto.

**Algunas horas después…**

Después de varias horas de estar en el quirófano, pasando por el dolor de cada dilatación, temerosa por su bebe, pero siempre con el apoyo de Andrew que había estado a su lado, tomándola de la mano, apoyándola en todo momento, Makoto escuchó que los médicos murmuraban que al fin su bebe había nacido, que era una niña; pese a sentirse agotada por el trabajo de parto, ella se esforzaba por verlo, ansiaba poder tocarlo mas entonces se dio cuenta de que no lloraba, y la preocupación se hizo presente.

"¿Qué sucede Andrew?" Le preguntó a Andrew en un susurro, quien estaba a su lado, tomándola de la mano, pero mirando con preocupación a su hija. "¿Qué sucede Andrew?... ¿Qué demonios sucede?" Preguntó tratando de sentarse en la cama.

"Mi amor, tranquila por favor." Susurró Andrew, quien trataba de hacer que ella se recostara.

Makoto no quería dormir, no quería que le dijeran que estuviera tranquila, su instinto de mujer y ahora madre le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien con su pequeña y pese a que Andrew y las enfermeras trataban de tranquilizarla, pese a lo agotada que estaba se puso de pie, luchando contra los médicos, arrebatándole a su pequeña a una de las enfermeras, dándose cuenta de que pese a que su cuerpo a un no estaba frio, no tenia pulso, no tenia vida.

"¡Hijita!... ¿Qué tiene mi niña?... ¡Haga algo por ella, por favor!"

Makoto comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente al darse cuenta de que su pequeña niña había nacido muerta, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpecito inherte que le trataban de arrebatar, hasta que de pronto escuchó la voz de Andrew que le hablaba suavemente.

"Mi amor, tranquila, todo está bien."

Mi niña… ¿Dónde está mi niña?" Makoto abrió los ojos, sintiéndose aun cansada por el trabajo de parto, dándose cuenta de que Andrew estaba a un lado de ella, tranquilo, ¿pero donde estaba su pequeña. "¿Dónde está mi niña?... ¡Quiero verla!" Exigió tratando de incorporarse, pero Andrew la obligó a descansar.

"Mi amor, tranquila, nuestra pequeña está bien." Le susurró Andrew. "En un momento la traerán, estaba muy preocupado por ti, tuvieron que sedarte y hubo un momento en que te quedaste dormida, te amo."

Andrew le pasó una brazo por alrededor del hombro, acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Muchas gracias por este regalo mi amor, nuestra pequeñita es preciosa, como tú."

Makoto al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola se sintió tranquila, reconfortada, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerla sentirse tan plena como Andrew y entonces, cuando de nuevo sus labios se habían unido en un beso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera, quien llevaba en brazos a su pequeña, quien estaba envuelta en una cobijita en color rosa.

"Le he traído a su niña, señora Hansford." Dijo la enfermera, poniendo en brazos de Makoto a la pequeña Sayuri.

Makoto tan sólo ver a su pequeña no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos ante las distintas emociones de alegría, plenitud y tranquilidad que le provocaba el ver a su pequeña, quien tenia el cabello de un color castaño, pero un poco mas claro que él de ella y las mejillas sonrosadas, al tomarla en sus brazos se prometió notó como la pequeña abría los ojos, como queriendo buscar el rostro de su madre y se dio cuenta de que tenia unos ojos en color azul claro.

"Mi pequeña." Susurró Makoto y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. "¿Crees que seré capaz de cuidar bien de ella Andrew?" Buscó la mirada de su amado.

"Cuidaremos muy bien de nuestra princesita, no te preocupes." Respondió Andrew, dándole un beso en la frente a Makoto y tocando una de las pequeñas manitas de su hija, quien tomó fuertemente uno de sus dedos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, contemplándola. "Mi pequeña es hermosa como mamá, pero sin duda tiene el color de mis ojos." Sonrió Andrew.

Makoto se quedó pensativa un momento, no podía evitar recordar que así como Andrew tenia los ojos azules, también de ese color los tenia Sapphire.

"¿Sucede algo mi amor?" Preguntó Andrew. "¿Por qué estas tan seria?... ¿Acaso no estas feliz?... En dos meses estaremos divorciados y podremos casarnos, nuestra pequeña Sayuri está saludable, hermosa, podremos estar al fin los tres juntos.

"Andrew, no se como decírtelo." Titubeó Makoto. "Yo sé que tú me amas, que incluso también amas a Sayuri pero…

"¿Volvemos de nuevo a lo mismo?" La interrumpió Andrew. "¿Cómo no podría amar a mi princesita?... Es preciosa como tú, es mi hijita y no quiero que te vuelvas a preocupar por tonterías como las pruebas de paternidad, las hare felices a las dos."

Makoto iba decir algo, pero entonces él la hizo callar con un beso en los labios, con un beso que ella correspondió con la misma entrega, dejando que él encontrara su camino dentro de su boca, hasta que él beso se vio interrumpido por un balbuceo de la pequeña y ambos se echaron a reír, suponiendo lo inquieta que seria su hija, sobre lo hermosa que era.

"Por cierto." Lo interrumpió Makoto. "¿Cómo están nuestros padres?... ¿Ya vieron a Sayuri?"

"No." Respondió Andrew. "Y de hecho me encargaron que cuando despertaras y la enfermera trajera a Sayuri les avisara para venir a verlas… ¿Pero sabes?... En este momento quiero ser egoísta, quiero tener a mis dos mujeres para mi sólo."

"¡Que malo eres!" Exclamó Makoto, fingiendo una molestia que lejos estaba de sentir, pues en el fondo ella también deseaba tener ese momento a solas con Andrew y con su hija, sin que nadie las interrumpiera. Sabia que Andrew la amaba, que no le importaba si Sayuri era o no su hija biológica, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era hija de Andrew.

¿Qué si estaba arrepentida de su vida?... Para nada, pese a que le faltaran dos meses aun para cumplir los 18 años se sentía una mujer plena, feliz, completa y aunque no estudiaría en Le cordon bleu de Paris, no se detendría, estudiaría gastronomía en Londres y después cumpliría su sueño de tener su propio restaurante; en cuanto a él, se sentía mas feliz que nunca, no le interesaba que Sayuri fuera o no su hija biológica, aunque si ella deseaba esclarecer esa duda la apoyaría y aunque el resultado no fuera el esperado, él siempre seguiría amando a su pequeña Sayuri, a su princesita, en tanto que también se haría cargo de su hijo, procurando visitarlo con frecuencia, ¿Qué se había equivocado al casarse con Serena? Sí, se había equivocado, pero no se frustraría por ello y se permitiría ser feliz y ser el mejor de los padres para sus dos hijos, así como el mejor marido para Makoto.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: ¡Chicas!... ¿Cómo ven?... Pues si, al fin terminó "Vida no vivida"… ¿Les gustó el final?... Espero que si hahaha.**

**Lucecita: Amiga, muchas pero muchas gracias por tu amistad, por las charlas tan agradables por msn, espero el fic te haya gustado… ¿Cómo vez?... Al final Sayuri no murió.**

**Maga del sur: ejem… ¿Quién decíamos que era una asesina de Sayuritas?... ejem, como que no escucho que te retractes y estoy sentida hahaha, no te creas.**

**Bien chicas, muchas gracias a las dos por su apoyo y claro, también al lector silencioso que lee y no comenta. Las quiero y nos vemos en "Vita Mia: Alias Lita."**

**Y ya para irme, no se pierdan "Pasión obscura", un fic sobre un triangulo amoroso entre Mina, Yaten y una enigmática OC, está entre mis historias.**

**Gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
